Traspie
by Akira Cassie
Summary: Solo hay una misión: Asesinar al otro bajo cualquier riesgo.
1. Capítulo 0: La fotografia

_**Contenidos:**_ Lemmon, Mpreg, Asesinatos, Yandere

**_Pareja: _**Levi x Eren

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 0: La fotografía.<strong>_

El chico sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura, los ojos esmeralda le brillaban de manera amenazante, torció la cintura a la izquierda e hizo que su cabeza colgara, alzo el brazo derecho y agito la cabeza en el aire mientras manchaba el piso de baldosas blancas con la sangre carmesí que esta chorreaba.

-Willer- suspiro el hombre frente a él de forma rendida- sabes que odio que traigas pruebas de tus victimas-

**...**

El chico deslizo la libreta en el bolsillo derecho de su obscuro abrigo, mientras dejaba su informe sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Levi-murmuro el oficial del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Puedo retirarme?- pregunto el joven detective.

...

-Sí, ya lo sé- sonrió Willer de forma siniestra- Pero sabes que solo es la prueba de que he cumplido con mi trabajo-

-Bien.., no importa, Mikasa, llévate…eso, necesito hablar con Willer a solas-

La mujer de cabello negro y bufanda roja hizo una mueca asqueada y tomo la cabeza chorreante por el cabello y cruzo la habitación con velocidad.

...

-Espera, Levi- El oficial a cargo giro la silla negra y miro al chico- Tengo otro trabajo para ti-

...

-¿A quién voy a matar ahora?- pregunto Willer con tranquilidad mirando sus uñas llenas de sangre una vez que Mikasa abandono la habitación.

...

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto Levi en forma aburrida y cansada. Había sido un largo día.

El oficial rebusco en un cajón de su escritorio y saco una fotografía tamaño cromo.

...

El hombre estiro el brazo y la mujer rubia a su lado le tendió una fotografía.

...

-¿ves a este chico?- pregunto el oficial mientras le entregaba la fotografía a Levi.

...

-¿Ves a este chico?- pregunto el hombre mientras Willer le arrebataba la fotografía.

...

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Levi con una chispa de curiosidad.

...

-Es bastante joven, debió hacer algo muy grueso como para que lo quieras muerto- se burlo Willer.

...

-Su nombre es Eren Jaeger- respondió el oficial

...

-Su nombre es Levi Ackerman- respondió el hombre sin inmutarse.

...

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?- pregunto Levi.

...

-¿Qué papel representare esta vez?- Willer volvió a sonreír de manera siniestra.-¿Un escolar?, ¿Un abogado?, ¿empresario?- tanteo el chico

...

-Necesito toda la información que puedas obtener. Utiliza lo que sea necesario, tortura, amenazas, seducción, sexo… lo que sea. NECESITO ESA INFORMACION-

-¿Qué información?-

-Lo sabrás cuando abra la boca-

-¿Y después?-

-Mátalo-

...

-Mátalo-


	2. Capitulo 1: Sector de Reconocimiento

**Notas de la autora:** Primero que nada… GRACIAS A TODAS (OS) POR SUS REVIEWS… realmente me han hecho muy pero muy feliz.

**Capitulo 1: Sector de Reconocimiento delictivo.**

El aire estaba algo fuerte, parecía que iba a llover… a pesar de ser mayo.

_"-Necesito que lo mates-_

_-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué lo quieren muerto?-_

_-Es… el hijo adoptivo de "Acorazado"-"_

Levi agito la mano para llamar a un taxi.

_"-Pense… que ese tipo era intocable-_

_-Él… tal vez, pero su hijo no-_

_-¿Tanto lo quieren muerto?-_

_-Es el único que puede darnos información y eres el único que puede conseguirla-"_

El taxi se detuvo junto a la banqueta.

-Stohess.. Por favor-

_"-¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Por qué yo?-_

_-Hanji…, ya tiene trabajo, Mike esta fuera del país-_

_-¿Cómo quieres que lo encuentre?-"_

El cielo estaba gris, la gente llevaba consigo su paraguas, listo para abrirlo en el momento en el que empezara la llovizna.

_"-Él llegara a ti-"_

Esa fue la última palabra del Comandante del Sector, antes de que Levi saliera de la oficina, hace ya medio día.

Metió su mano en el saco y tomo la fotografía que le habían dado.

En ella estaba retratado un adolescente, de aspecto infantil, adorable y dulce, tenía cabello castaño, un poco desordenado y disparado hacia todos lados, piel aceitunada con rubor en las mejillas, enormes y brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda, sonreía con amabilidad. A simple vista parecía una persona amable, amigable, algo torpe… pero no le habían ordenado matarlo por ser amigable o adorable. Era un asesino, un cruel y despiadado asesino que trabajaba para el rey del narcotráfico "Acorazado". La pregunta real era… ¿Cómo encontrar a un asesino? Lo más seguro es que estuviera en los barrios ricos gastando las toneladas de dinero o escondido en una guarida secreta donde hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Levi se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿Cómo rayos iba a matar a un tipo que en su vida había visto? Vaya… ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo?, Erwin, el comandante del sector, había dicho que llegaría a él, ¿Pero cómo?, no es como si de repente se le fuera a acercar y le dijera "hola, yo soy el asesino al que buscas, ¿Quieres tomar un té?." Era obvio que eso no pasaría. El solo pensarlo ya era ridículo.

Suspiro.

Siempre había querido entrar en la policía, al Sector de reconocimiento Delictivo, su padre había trabajado ahí durante mucho tiempo hasta que murió por una enfermedad incurable. Tanto él como Erwin se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes incluso del nacimiento de Levi e incluso antes de contraer matrimonio, así que de cierta forma Levi había tenido una ayuda en cuanto a su asenso gracias a los lazos que compartía con Erwin Smith, el actual comandante del Sector. Levi era listo, astuto, fuete y poseía muchas cualidades que también fueron parte del argumento de Erwin para explicar su asenso de Policía de Oficina a un Detective del área Delictivocriminal, no mentía del todo, pero a los altos mandos les sorprendía que un novato de casi veinticinco años fuera parte de los mejor de lo mejor tan rápido. Aun así lo dejaron pasar al ver que todos sus casos eran resueltos con una rapidez extraordinaria. No era muy amigable no sociable, era algo distante y solo hablaba para algo relacionado con un caso.

-Por favor, de vuelta en la siguiente calle- indico Levi al taxista.

Su celular sonó en el momento en el que el vehículo dio vuelta.

-LEVI- una voz femenina grito del otro lado de la línea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces colgó de forma automática. Pero el celular volvió a insistir.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con molestia.

-uy, alguien está molesto- contesto la voz divertida.

Hanji Zöe.

Era el nombre de la persona que solía atosigarlo en el Sector.

Era su compañera, había estudiado con él en la Universidad pero destacaba tanto por su inteligencia que termino su carrera en solo dos años y fue ascendida rápidamente gracias a las cartas de recomendación de la escuela, ahora era jefe de su propia escuadrilla y era conocida por todos. La conocían más que nada por ser parte del grupo de exentridades del sector. Era una persona bastante rara, muy divertida sobre todo pero solía sufrir unos cambios de personalidad muy radicales. Podía ser desde una mujer divertida, habladora y amable hasta llegar a convertirse en una detective sádica, recta, sin piedad, cruel y temible. Trataba a la gente del sector por igual, para ella incluso el personal de limpieza era de gran ayuda porque ¿Quién si no conocía los mejores lugares para ocultar un cadáver?. Era respetada por su gran capacidad de pensar en mil cosas a la vez.

-Habla, cuatro ojos- respondió Levi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando en tu casa- Hanji sonaba ebria.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Levi como si se atragantara, luego se apretó la nariz-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?-

-Tu…-Hanji hipo- hermana me dejo entrar-

Levi cerró los ojos.

-No toques nada, mantén tus dedos fuera del alcance de mis cosas- el tono que Levi uso fue más de suplica que de hostilidad. Luego colgó.

Nuevamente… suspiro.

-Déjeme en la siguiente esquina-

El vehículo se detuvo, Levi pago la cuota establecida y camino hacia el interior de la calle empedrada de la calle.

El aire estaba más frío, cerró su abrigo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos afelpados.

Su casa era la decima, una construcción chica pero elegante, color verde y de aspecto rustico, tenía un gran portón de metal negro y en cada esquina había un árbol perfectamente podado. Con cuidado abrió la puerta de metal, ni siquiera había cruzado cuando el ruido del interior lo recibió, música y gritos, como si se estuviera celebrando una fiesta.

Levi trago saliva y se obligo a subir los escalones de piedra rodeados de flores coloridas y alegres, ahí, en el garaje, estaba el carro color amarillo de Hanji y a lado la motocicleta roja de Isabel, su hermana.

Antes de poder introducir la llave en la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y Hanji lo rodeo con un brazo empujándolo al interior de la casa.

-BIENVENIDO- grito ella sobre el ruido de la música. Apestaba a alcohol.

Levi se zafo de su agarre, se dirigió hasta el reproductor de música y lo apago.

-Oh, no seas aguafiestas- Hanji se tambaleo hasta el sillón color beige y se dejo caer chorreando un poco de su bebida.

-¿Para qué viniste?-

En ese momento, Levi, no estaba de humor como para soportar a la mujer, tenía cosas que resolver, tenía trabajo.

La mirada de Hanji se ensombreció y miro a Levi con tristeza.

-Supe… que estas a cargo del caso de Willer- susurro en tono lúgubre.

-Así es-

-Renuncia- exigió Hanji – No sabes en que te estás metiendo… Willer es… despiadado, cruel, es el demonio en persona-

-Crees que no lo sé, es un asesino, es el hijo de...-

-LEVI- interrumpió Hanji, luego bajo su cabeza y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- hace unas horas nos llego la cabeza del último rehén que tenían de la "Ruptura de María"-

La "Ruptura de María" había sido un cateo fallido a una de las casas de "Acorazado". Habían enviado más de ochenta soldados con la orden de capturar al tipo… solo había vuelto uno de regreso al sector, solo para dar aviso de la falla de la misión, cuando el mensaje fue dado el soldado exploto frente a sus superiores, le había hecho tragar una mini bomba a control. Una semana después del fallido cateo, empezaron a llegar al sector los cadáveres de los soldados, todos destrozados y claramente torturados, todos con la firma "_Willer" _ tatuada en alguna parte del desecho sanguinoleo del soldado. Hace ya varios maeses de ese fallo y desde entonces ninguno de los altos cargo se atrevían a hacer algún movimiento en contra de "Acorazado".

-Nos llego envuelto en una caja de regalo con un enorme moño rojo y una nota _"Este es el ultimo, espero que pronto manden mas juguetes__" _firma _"Willer"-_Hanji dio un trago a su bebida- Tuvimos que mandar su única pieza dental al odontólogo forense para comprobar su identidad- La mujer golpeo la mesa con su puño- ¡Una única pieza dental!, no tenia piel, no había mucosa, ya no tenía ojos y su cabello no estaba en condiciones para ser analizado, después mandaron el resto del cuerpo en una caja forrada de rosa… era un picadillo de carne- Hanji comenzó a llorar de verdad- Sus huesos… su… cuerpo- la mandíbula le empezaba a temblar-No podíamos mandar eso a su familia para enterrarlo- su voz bajo una octava- simplemente no podíamos- Se agarro la cabeza y el llanto aumento- Fue horrible-

Levi solo la miro, conocía el fallo de esa misión, estaba al tanto de la entrega de esos cadáveres y sintió pena por Hanji, ella era la que recibía los restos de sus compañeros muertos, compañeros que en algún momento platico con ellos, convivió con ellos e incluso había llegado a hacer amistad con alguno de ellos.

-¿Quién fue el último?- susurro Levi sentándose junto a ella y palmeándole la espalda con torpeza.

-Moblit- exhalo Hanji

El corazón de Levi dio un salto. Moblit. Había salido con Hanji en el pasado y conservaban una bonita amistad.

-Yo quería ese caso- la voz de Hanji cambio, ahora denotaba odio y resentimiento –Pero Erwin dijo que lo echaría a perder-

Y tenía razón, o, al menos así lo pensaba Levi, Hanji era algo emotiva y si se llegaba a encontrar a Eren dispararía contra él sin pensarlo dos veces y, como escuchaba, quizá él la mataría sin piedad y de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Hanji podía ser escandalosa, desastrosa y gritona pero también era su amiga, no podía permitir que la mataran y tampoco podía imaginarse recibiendo sus restos con un solo diente para analizar y comprobar su identidad. El solo pensarlo hizo que temblara y temiera por ella.

-Yo lo eliminare- prometió

-NO- grito ella- vengo a rogarte que renuncies, por favor, abandona el caso, es muy peligroso, Erwin quiere la cabeza de "Acorazado" y no le importa cuántos mueran para conseguirla, por favor- Hanji sosollo-Renuncia, ya no quiero… ver morir a mas de mis amigos- La chica tomo las manos de Levi-No lo soportaría- Luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro-No podría con mas-

-Hermano-

Levi alzo la cabeza y vio a Isabel, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Tenía el semblante triste y deprimido.

-Ve a tu habitación- ordeno Levi pero ella se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-Está muy mal- explico Isabel- Llego hace dos horas, pregunto por ti y sin más comenzó a bebe, puso música… solo quería desahogar su enojo, su tristeza…-

Levi miro nuevamente a Hanji.

-¿Crees que puedas con eso?- pregunto Isabel preocupada.

Levi la ignoro.

-Hanji- llamo y ella alzo la cabeza- Ve a descansar, has tenido un largo día-

-Levi- suspiro ella- Por favor, no tomes la misión-

Entre Levi e Isabel ayudaron a Hanji a ir a la habitación de invitados, la arroparon y después de llorar un poco más, cayó dormida.

-Está preocupada por ti- comento Isabel mientras se dirigían a la cocina- Y yo también-

-Voy a estar bien-

-Confió en ti, hermano, se que eres capaz de lograr muchas cosas, pero… esto es diferente-

Levi la miro.

Isabel, no era su hermana biológica, había sido adoptada a los tres años, tenía la misma estatura que Levi, era pelirroja y tenía los ojos del tono del cielo despejado en primavera, era alegre y siempre sonreía. Estudiaba Medicina en la Universidad privada más cotizada del país gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones, era el ser mas preciado para Levi, siempre trataba de protegerla de todo y en algunas ocasiones la hartaba con su sobreprotección pero Isabel lo comprendía, su padre había muerto cuando tenía ocho años y su madre cuando recién había entrado a la universidad.

-Voy a estar bien- repitió tomando un poco de agua. Tenía la garganta muy reseca.

…

La pelota choco contra el techo y cayó de nuevo a sus manos, una vez más la lanzo pero esta vez cayó directamente al piso. Miro la pelota y la pateo hasta que choco contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo.

Se encogió de hombros y entro a la cocina.

-OH NO- grito la cocinera- ni se te ocurra, sabes perfectamente que odio que entres a mi cocina todo lleno de sangre y suciedad-

Eren se miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y después sonrió con dulzura a la castaña cocinera.

-Lo siento, Sasha, iré a bañarme, pero, por favor podrías prepararme una de esas deliciosas tartas de frambuesa –

-si, si, ahora lárgate a bañar-

Una vez que entro a su habitación se deshizo de su ropa teñida de carmín a causa de la sangre, se dio una ducha rápida con agua tibia y se vistió con una simple camiseta blanca y unos pantalones verdes.

-Eren-

Dio media vuelta para ver a Annie caminando hacia él, cuando se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con pereza el chico

Annie Leonhart era la nueva amante de Reiner, una mujer de baja estatura, rubia, de fríos ojos azules y piel nívea, en ese momento vestía un ceñido vestido rojo con gran escote en el pecho y la espalda, estaba totalmente enjoyada, en su cuello descansaba una gargantilla de oro macizo y un enorme rubí, de sus orejas colgaban unos bonitos aretes de diamantes, sus muñecas estaban adornadas de esclavas trenzadas de oro amarillo y blanco y sus dedos, largos y delgados, tenían anillos de piedras preciosas. Para verse más alta llevaba unos peligrosos tacones.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto ella.

-Sasha ha prometido hacerme una tarta-

-Te acompaño-

Eren se encogió de hombros y continuo su camino.

Ambos se sentaron en la larga mesa de madera, Sasha puso en un plato de porcelana una tarta de frambuesas con un olor exquisito, al instante Eren se zampo una rebanada y se relamió los labios.

-Deliciosa, como siempre-

-Eren…- Annie interrumpió su placentero momento gastronómico

-¿Qué?- el chico la miro con los labios pintados de frambuesas

-¿Qué piensas del nuevo trabajo que Reiner te ha dado?- pregunto ella con curiosidad

-Nada… solo es otra persona a la que tengo que estafar, un nuevo juguete con el que puedo divertirme un rato y después lo tengo que matar- contesto con la cuchara en la boca

-¿Puedo ver la foto que te dio?-

Eren se metió la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y le tendió el papel.

-Annie- Eren miro a la mujer rubia con ojos sombríos- espero que no pienses traicionar a Reiner, eres consciente de lo que le paso a la última mujer que lo hizo, ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto- contesto indignada ella

El chico la miro sin importancia y añadió.

-Si tú lo traicionas, déjame decirte, que no me molestaría quedarme con uno de tus ojos, son bonitos y esos dedos, son demasiado delgados y curiosos-

Annie lo miro un tanto asustada, ella era consciente de lo cruel que Eren era con sus víctimas. Al último hombre que había matado lo había conservado con vida durante un mes con los intestinos de fuera mientras le cortaba las uñas y los dedos, luego le había cortado el cuello con un cuchillo oxidado y antes de que perdiera la vida le había quemado la piel.

-Espero que no seas una espía tonta, que viene a robarle información- el chico volvió a cortar un pedazo más de la tarta- Una vez una mujer lo intento… una detective del Sector de Reconocimiento Delictivo, la recuerdo bien, tenía una dulce voz… aun conservo su lengua y sus cuerdas vocales, fue mi vigésima o trigésima victima- se encogió de hombros- no recuerdo, pero su voz era muy bonita-

Annie también conocía esa historia, la mujer había sufrido mucho, al parecer Eren le había obligado a cantar todas las noches mientras la torturaba, si paraba o gritaba a causa del dolor él la golpeaba y le gritaba que continuara cantando, vivió así por más de dos años, hasta que, si querer, Eren golpeo con demasiada fuerza su cabeza, si no posiblemente aun seguiría viva.

-Reiner, ya se habría dado cuenta que soy detective, él no es estúpido- Annie volvió su atención a la fotografía

El tipo retratado era joven, quizá unos veinte o veinticinco, tenía el cabello negro, pequeños ojos grises y facciones muy juveniles, parecía listo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Levi… Ackerman, creo- Eren se bebió un vaso de leche de golpe

-¿Cómo piensas localizarlo?-

-No sé, mañana comenzare a ir a los lugares que frecuentan los tipos como él-

-¿Por qué Reiner lo quiere muerto?-

-Yo que sé, nunca pregunto causas, Annie ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en este trabajo?-

Ella se exalto.

-Solo pensé en ser de ayuda-

-Sí, tu, como no… yo te lo advierto, un paso en falso y tus ojos estarán en un frasco en un dos por tres- Eren se puso de pie y toco la nariz de la chica con burla.

-No soy una idiota- golpeo la mano de Eren con molestia

Eren sonrió, le quito la foto de las manos y camino saliendo de la cocina.

-Gracias, Sasha, estaba deliciosa-

El chico salió al patio trasero y se tiro en el pasto, se coloco las manos en la nuca y cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo encontraría a un detective? ¿Qué hacían ellos en sus momentos de ocio?

Hace unos años había hecho el papel de detective para capturar a uno de los idiotas que se había atrevido a traicionar a Reiner… así que volvió a imaginarse ser uno de ellos.

Luego de un momento de pensar, abrió los ojos y sonrió. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Miro la fotografía con atención. El tipo era apuesto, no había por qué negarlo. Quizá iba a pasar algún tiempo antes de recibir otro encargo por parte de Reiner, tal vez se divertiría mucho antes de matarlo.


	3. Capitulo 2: Tarántula

**Capitulo 2: Tarántula.**

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Una hora?, realmente no lo podía decir.

En la semana había visitado casi veinte lugares distintos con la esperanza de poder encontrar alguna señal del tipo a quien tenía que matar… el pensamiento en si era algo gracioso, tenía que buscar a un asesino, sacarle algún tipo de información que desconocía y después matarlo.

Encendió el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla, dio una bocada y miro al cielo.

¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento?

Fumo hasta ver el final del cigarrillo.

Tomo su maletín y salió del lugar.

¿Qué era lo siguiente que haría?

Buscando en el Internet?

No tenía ni idea.

Cruzo la instalación hasta salir a la calle, camino un poco antes de encontrar una plaza, quizá intentaría un poco más, tal vez tendría que pedir un aumento de salario, esto de andar de lugar en lugar le estaba consumiendo todo su dinero porque no podía solo sentarse, en algún momento tenía que comer o beber y en algunas cafeterías tenias que ordenar algo o te invitaban amablemente a abandonar el lugar e incluso estaba empezando a gastar demasiado en cigarros y de vez en cuando en pasteles. Suspiro, esto era malo.

Entro a una cafetería bastante animada, llena de estudiantes, posiblemente preparatorianos y universitarios, tomo asiento en la parte exterior, dando una vista amplia del resto de la plaza, en frente había una tienda de ropa para adolescentes, a la izquierda, una tienda de teléfonos celulares y la derecha, una tienda de dulces, mas a la izquierda una tienda deportiva.

-¿quiere ver la carta? O ¿pedirá algo del menú especial?-

Una mesera rubia y bajita, con voz suave se acerco con una libreta y bolígrafo en la mano.

Levi miro el menú que tenía en la mesa.

-… solo tráigame un té negro y un pastel de queso- pidió

Luego se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y dejo salir una buena bocada de aire.

Básicamente durante los últimos días se había dedicado a comer golosinas, té, café, pasteles, fumar y muy rara vez iba a algún bar estilo alemán a beber cerveza, comer carne jugosa y ver partidos deportivos. Ya que Erwin le había, prácticamente, exigido y obligado a no pararse por el Sector hasta que su trabajo estuviera listo, cobraría cada quincena como siempre pero su deber era encontrara a Willer y no podía hacerlo estando metido en una oficina viendo papeles. Hanji había sido obligada a tomar unas vacaciones, había estado muy alterada después de enterarse de que Levi era el encargado del caso Willer, le habían proporcionado un boleto redondo para irse al otro lado del planeta… lejos del Sector y lejos de todo lo que pudiera ponerla ansiosa o pudiera alterar sus nervios de nuevo. Isabel había evitado tocar el tema por todos los medios y casi ya no veía a Levi, siempre salía con el pretexto de que tenía cosas que hacer en la universidad, aunque en realidad estaba casi tan preocupada y ansiosa como Hanji pero se obligaba a mantener la calma por su hermano, trataba de que su confianza no se destrozara y trataba de mantener al margen aquellos pensamientos que le impedían dormir algunas noches.

La mesera rubia estaba por llegar con el pedido de Levi cuando fue interceptada por otra persona.

-Historiiiiiiaaaa- grazno la voz con mucho entusiasmo.

La chica se sonrojo e hizo equilibrio con la charola.

-No me llames así, en mi trabajo- susurro ella

-oh, lo siento, lo siento, Christa- continuo la voz, disculpándose con ridículos ademanes.

Levi alzo la vista de su celular y al instante se quedo sin aire, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en el estomago, abrió demasiado los ojos y la boca… No era posible, no ahora… ¿Cómo? ¿Tanto tiempo metido en otros lugares y aquí debía encontrarlo?

Hizo todo lo posible por mantener su sorpresa guardada detrás de una cara inexpresiva y fingió volver su atención a la pantalla del celular, mientras miraba de reojo al chico.

Era alto, casi unos diez centímetros más que el mismo, tenía el cabello castaño peinado de una forma algo distraída y desordenada, vestía una sencilla camiseta color salmón, unos bermudas beige y unos botines café claro de agujetas gruesas, algo parecido a los que se usan para ir a las montañas, su expresión era tierna, inocente y llena de vida… de forma física era mucho más impresionante que en una fotografía, sonreía de una forma realmente adorable, aparentaba unos quince o dieciséis años tal vez menos. Enredaba con cariño el cabello de la mesera.

Por primera vez, Levi se sintió confundido… ¿Él realmente era la persona a quien buscaba? ¿Cómo alguien de una apariencia tan sana, alegre, vivaracha podía ser un demente sádico asesino? Por primera vez se cuestiono si no estaría confundiéndolo, si Erwin no estaba equivocado, no podía creer lo que veía, lo que pensaba y lo que se supone que era su trabajo… matar a alguien como él era casi imposible, era un niño, un adolescente que quizá estaba estudiando la secundario o la preparatoria, tendría amigos, una familia, hermanos y tal vez hasta una novia, algo estaba mal, realmente mal.

-Lo…lo siento- tartamudeo la mesera mientras ponía la taza y el platito con el pedido de Levi.

Él reacciono y agito una mano.

-No te preocupes-

...

Eren lo miro desde la tienda deportiva, luego sonrió… era ahora.

Se había pasado los últimos días vigilando al detective desde lejos, mirando sus movimientos, sospesando sus pensamientos.

Le sorprendía que la fotografía no mostrara realmente a la persona, le sorprendía lo joven que parecía, no solo por su baja estatura sino por sus facciones algo juveniles e incluso infantiles, lo malo era que vistiéndose siempre con trajes elegantes no dejaba ver su belleza real, era muy decepcionante, quizá unos shorts, unos tenis y una camiseta ligera le vendrían bien.

Vio a Historia acercarse con una charola, se acerco a ella gritándole por su nombre, ella, al igual que Eren usaba un pseudónimo. Eren-Willer, Historia-Christa… era algo para mantener las apariencias ya que ambos se desarrollaban en el mundo real de forma normal como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes. Historia como mesera de tiempo medio y estudiante de preparatoria y Eren como estudiante de preparatoria regular.

Christa dejo el pedido en la mesa del detective.

-¿puedes traerme algo a mi? Que no sea la tarta de limón sabes que me pone mal, esa tarta es asquerosa- susurro cuando paso a su lado. La chica asintió mirándolo, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El detective parecía centrado en algo dentro de su celular, sonrió de forma terrorífica y sus ojos se quedaron sin brillo… pensó que el detective tenía un rostro muy bello y tal vez lo conservaría como un suvenir después de que lo matase.

Su rostro se relajo y redujo su sonrisa a algo tierno y sus ojos brillaban con mucha alegría, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado, así decidió acercarse.

-Hola- su voz sonaba como si le hubieran anunciado que Sasha había hecho una enorme tarta de frambuesa.

El detective alzo la vista, una mirada inexpresiva. Una mirada que ocultaba confusión.

-Hola- contesto él con precaución

-¿puedo tomar asiento? El resto del lugar parece lleno- Eren miro dentro de la cafetería como si estuviera algo preocupado

-claro-

Eren arrastro la silla y se dejo caer con demasiada naturalidad.

-oh, vaya… hace demasiado calor aquí, hasta hace unos días no paraba de llover y hacia un frio horripilante ¿no crees?-

Si-

Eren gruño en su interior.

-Soy Eren Jaeger – el chico estiro su mano

Levi la miro con precaución y respondió al saludo.

-Levi- respondió continuando con su tono cortante

-Pues… mucho gusto Levi y dime ¿de qué trabajas? Pareces abogado o un empresario, no me digas eres profesor, tu traje de etiqueta parece muy costoso-

-no, soy un detective, en el sector sur-

No, no había porque aparentar. Al momento que Eren se presento la duda y confusión momentánea desaparecieron, él era a quien buscaba, era demasiado descarado para dar su nombre y sentarse, justamente, en su mesa, estaba lleno el lugar, era cierto, pero quizá si aparentaba ser un estudiante pudo ir con alguno de los otros adolescentes. Levi debía actuar con precaución y hablar con moderación, de cerca parecía alguien listo, debía deshacerse de esa imagen tan tierna que tenia por fuera, porque por dentro realmente estaba podrido. ¿Cuántos años tendría realmente? Si era tan joven como aparentaba ¿Cómo era capaz de matar a sangre fría?.

-¿en serio?- Eren fingió sorpresa- cuando termine la prepa, quiero entrar a medicina, quiero aprender todo del cuerpo humano, lo siento tan impresionante-

Levi traer saliva.

La mesera volvió nuevamente con una charola y puso sobre la mesa un platito con un pastelito de chocolate y moras y un vaso con malteada de chocolate adornado con chantillí y una galleta de chocolate con vainilla.

-Gracias- Eren sonrió

La chica no contesto solo los miro y desapareció.

-¿te gusta tu trabajo?-

Si-

Cortante. Era demasiado cortante, a este paso Eren no podría sacar nada, ni siquiera una segunda cita "accidental"

-mmmm- tenía que pensar en algo diferente. No creía que el tipo se contendría demasiado.

-y tu ¿Qué estudias?-

Eren se sintió aliviado.

Levi trato de mantenerse calmado, ¿acaso intentaba sacarle información? Las preguntas por muy casuales que sonaran, el tipo de voz que utilizaba no sonaba para nada casual.

-estoy en primer año de la preparatoria… un martirio absoluto, las materias son molestas y los maestros son unos flojos de primera.- Eren dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla- ¿a ti te gustaba la escuela?-

-sí, aprendes demasiado, hay materias molestas, por supuesto pero eso no hace que sean menos interesantes-

-Claro, claro, de seguro eras algo como un cerebrito nerd ¿no?- Eren dejo salir una carcajada.

-era un estudiante regular-

Levi no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sí mismo, era pésimo describiéndose y como casi no tenía amigos, básicamente le era algo complicado hablar de algo que no fueran muertes, ladrones, asesinos y ese tipo de cosas que se conversan en los sectores policiacos.

-pareces alguien listo, no creo que no sobresalieras en algo- alago Eren

Levi no contesto, se limito a ponerle algo de azúcar a su té y revolverlo con una cuchara diminuta.

Eren lo miro mientras sorbía de su malteada.

-Dime, ¿sales con alguien?- se aventuro a ir por su vida amorosa

-No, ¿y tú? Pareces alguien popular- más que un comentario inocente, el comentario iba lleno de sarcasmo y molestia

-oh no, tengo muchas amigas, pero aun no salgo con alguien en especial… se podría decir que sigo esperando al amor de mi vida- el tono de Eren fue cambiando hasta convertirse en un tono algo ¿sensual? ¿Misterioso?

Levi solo lo miro.

No estaban llegando a ningún lado.

-¿quieres ir a algún otro lado?- pregunto Eren haciendo a un lado el pastel luego de darle una probada… esta tienda era un asco en cuanto a pasteles.

Una de las manos de Levi tembló.

-conozco un karaoke cerca de aquí-

-está bien-

Levi saco su cartera pero Eren lo detuvo tocando su mano.

-no tienes que pagar por algo que no has consumido, esta es la política del lugar… aparte de que aquí todo es una porquería- sin recibir respuesta tomo la muñeca de Levi y lo saco del lugar

Eren miro hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada de Historia. Ella limpio la mesa mientras los seguía con la mirada. Esperaba que esto terminara pronto.

Levi no fue soltado hasta que salieron de la plaza.

Eren escupió hacia la calle.

-odio esos pasteles, pero una de mis amigas trabaja allí- luego se encogió de los hombros- algún día tienes que probar una tarta de verdad…- Eren pensó un momento- tengo una amiga que cocina de maravilla, su nombre es Sasha Braus, trabajo un tiempo para una televisora en un programa de cocina-

- lo esperare con ansias- Levi se desarrugo la manga del saco que Eren había arrugado en su escape rápido.

-bien, el karaoke está a dos cuadras de aquí-

Ambos caminaron juntos, Eren de vez en cuando preguntaba alguna cosa para sacar algo de platica pero muchas de esas preguntas Levi las respondía cortante, trataba de que Eren no conociera mucho de él, podría ser peligroso, si mencionaba a Isabel o Hanji en algún descuido, tal vez era algo muy sobreprotector y dramático pero prefería pecar por protegerlas y no por hablar de mas.

Llegaron rápido al lugar, un espacio colorido y lleno de vida, no había mucha gente pero estaba bastante animado.

-Armin- Eren alzo un brazo por su cabeza y lo agito.

-Eren- respondió un chico rubio y de aspecto fresco y relajado, pero al ver al acompañante de Eren, este arrugo el ceño.

-¿hay una habitación disponible?- pregunto.

-claro, esta la 2B y la 15R, tus favoritas-

-estupendo, apártame la 15R, que nos traigan papas fritas, refresco y golosinas- luego arrastro de nuevo a Levi

Con favoritas, Armin se refería a los dos lugares donde Eren había asesinado a una chica, la hija de uno de los comandantes del sector delictivo y a uno de sus "amigos" del colegio, el sobrino de uno de los detectives, Hannah y Marlo respectivamente. Hannah había sido envenenada, al llegar a su casa tuvo una convulsión y empezó a escupir espuma por la boca, Marlo fue apuñalado varias veces dentro de la habitación, después fue cortado en pedacitos y metido en los paquetes de la comida que habían pedido y así fue entregado en la puerta de su casa, al salir Eren finjo molestia y le dijo a Armin que su amigo lo había abandonado… Eren era un experto en lo que hacía, la habitación del karaoke estaba limpia y desinfectada, no parecía que hubiese pasado un asesinato en el lugar. Por mucho que se reviso el lugar, la policía no encontró nada.

-bien, ¿dime que música te gusta?- pregunto Eren prendiendo el aparato

Levi se lo pensó un momento, no tenía ningún género favorito en especial, para ser más exactos hace mucho que no escuchaba música.

-no lo sé, hace mucho que no tengo algún favoritismo en cuanto a música- confeso.

Eren hizo una mueca.

-bueno, voy a elegir yo-

Puso algo ligero y calmado, algo lento y fácil de cantar.

...

Levi había perdido la noción del tiempo, estaba algo mareado a causa del alcohol que llevaban las bebidas, en algún punto Eren le había susurrado a Armin que metiera algo de licor para animar el lugar, las papas y golosinas habían perdido la atención, todo estaba centrado en las bebidas y la música. Era tan divertido, que Levi decidió dejarse ir por primera vez. Había comenzado por un traguito y sin darse cuenta había terminado, tal vez no borracho, pero si con el cerebro embotado, le costaba mantenerse de pie y la vista la tenia borrosa.

Por otro lado, Eren estaba totalmente sobrio, miraba a Levi con interés, por mucho que pareciera alguien duro y de aspecto rígido, era alguien muy débil, si el alcohol podía con él entonces era una presa muy fácil, Eren bebió de su vaso con refresco y sonrió con triunfo.

-¿te diviertes?- pregunto

-mucho, hace tanto que no me divertía así- Levi puso cara de concentración –desde la secundaria, creo-

-me alegro, no tenía idea de lo muy entretenido que eres-

Eren se acerco a él.

Levi estaba sentado en un sofá rojo, tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el respaldo, sonreía de manera algo atrevida y loca… quienes trabajaban con él jamás creerían que el serio y restringido Levi Ackerman pudiera tener ese aspecto.

Eren se sentó en sus piernas atrayendo la atención de Levi.

-Eres muy apuesto, Me gustas- su voz parecía un susurro muy sexy.

La cabeza de Levi parecía dar vueltas.

-tu… también me gustas- susurro mirando a los ojos verdes del chico frente a él- nunca había conocido a un chico tan… lindo como tú- el efecto del alcohol empezaba a apoderarse de él.

Si no tenia cuidado, si no controlaba su cerebro, caería y no podría recuperarse de nuevo, si dejaba que el alcohol hiciera de las suyas entonces el perdería. Pero todo era tan confuso, tanto que incluso parecía un sueño.

Eren se acerco a él y lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de Levi.

-Me gustas- repitió. Aunque esta vez mas para sí mismo que para Levi, mas prometiéndose que lo tendría a como fuera lugar.

Levi estiro sus brazos y acorralo a Eren por el cuello.


	4. Capitulo 3: Tomarte de regreso

**Capitulo 3: Tomarte de regreso.**

Sus labios eran dulces gracias al sabor de las bebidas.

Más, deseaba más, mucho más de él.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa y se aferró a su cintura, se aferró más a él, atrayéndolo más así mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la realidad le había dado una patada en el cerebro y lo arrastró de vuelta al mundo real, no, no estaba en un sueño, ni mucho menos. Estaba en un karaoke, estaba con la persona a quien se supone que tenía que matar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo entonces?, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

El alcohol volvió a hacer su aparición de vuelta, pero esta vez exigiendo salir por su boca quemando su garganta, sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo al tipo que estaba encima de él haciendo que rebotara en el piso y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de un baño para poder vomitar. Tenía suerte, el baño estaba justo al otro lado del pasillo y más suerte tuvo al llegar a tiempo para poder desechar todo en el retrete.

Vomitó todo, todo lo que había comido en ese día, los pasteles, los dulces, las bebidas, las papas, todo absolutamente todo fue a dar al retrete, al terminar la garganta estaba ardiéndole y picándole por dentro, la cabeza le palpitaba y temblaba si control alguno.

Llegó a los lavabos tambaleándose y tembloroso, se recargó en uno de ellos, alzó la vista fijando su mirada en el reflejo del espejo perfectamente limpio.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaba empapado de sudor, las mejillas y el resto de su cara estaba ruborizado a un nivel extremo que parecía irradiar calor por sí mismo, ya no tenía el saco puesto, la corbata estaba torcida en un ángulo raro, su camiseta tenía una mancha roja y otra amarilla, cátsup y queso, supuso, los pantalones estaban arrugados y algo torcidos, sus manos estaban sucias, su cabello estaba despeinado, jadeaba y seguía temblando.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, alguien estaba martilleando por dentro.

"Idiota" se gritó internamente "idiota"

Se dio un par de cachetadas hasta que sus mejillas estaban a un rojo más intenso que el resto de su cara.

Jadeo nuevamente y se dejo caer en el piso. Aun seguía temblando.

...

Eren se quedó un momento más en el suelo luego de que Levi saliera a toda prisa de la habitación. Tal vez había sido mala idea obligarlo a beber, aunque… Eren se rió un poco como si fuera algo tierno y gracioso. Ese tipo sí que era muy débil, había empezado a tambalearse luego de la primera botella de licor sabor durazno, a la segunda botella definitivamente ya no podía mantenerse en pie. No creía que eso fuera un duro golpe para el joven detective, Eren había pensado en solo darle algo de diversión, no que en verdad terminara totalmente perdido, las bebidas en si llevaban una cantidad de alcohol algo reducida, solo para darle sabor, por así decirlo. Así que…, Eren sonrió satisfecho, su plan había ido mejor de lo que pensaba.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió un poco y se dirigió al baño para ver como estaba. No podía matarlo antes de conseguir la información que Reiner necesitaba, Eren volvió a reír, a este paso el tipo terminaría matándose a sí mismo, si no se controlaba.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del baño y allí, sentado, abrazándose y todo tembloroso, estaba Levi.

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco.

La primera palabra que su cabeza imagino fue "Tierno", luego le siguieron cosas como "Adorable", "Indefenso" y… "Debe ser mío".

_ ¿Te sientes mejor?_ preguntó, poniéndose acuclillas junto a él.

_No, la cabeza me da muchas vueltas_ Levi se tocó las sienes y cerró los ojos.

_Bien, creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Eren ayudó a Levi a ponerse de pie, este se tambaleo un poco desorientado, pero Eren lo sostuvo para que no cayera, luego lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación del karaoke, lo sentó e hizo una llamada.

_ ¿Conny?, Necesito el auto, estoy en el Karaoke de Armin.

_Voy para allá.

El chofer no tardó más de unos quince minutos en llegar al lugar pero Eren estaba ya impacientado.

_Llegas tarde_ exclamó metiendo a un Levi en mal estado dentro del vehículo.

_Lo siento_ respondió el chofer bajando la cabeza.

Eren fingió pedirle indicaciones a Levi para llegar a su casa, pero este ya sabía dónde estaba su domicilio, no sería un buen asesino si no supiera cosas tan básicas como su número de celular, su dirección, el nombre de su familia y amigos, su puesto, su talla de pantalones, calzoncillos, camiseta, alergias, gustos, disgustos, estatura y ese tipo de cosas que eran necesarias a la hora de investigar a alguien.

Al llegar Eren tocó el timbre y una chica pelirroja abrió a toda velocidad, estaba pálida, temblaba y tartamudeaba, presa del pánico, luego de ver al chico castaño llevando sobre su hombro a su hermano, respiro aliviada.

_Gracias al cielo, estas bien_ se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Eren cargando a Levi _ ¿Pero qué paso?

_Oh, salimos a tomar un poco a un Karaoke y pues termino así, fue mi culpa no creía que fuera tan débil ante el alcohol_ explico Eren, mientras depositaba a Levi en el sofá.

_Nunca ha tomado_ Isabel se mostró sorprendida.

_Más razones para culparme, realmente lo siento_ Eren se toco la cabeza y sonrió _ Prometo pagar los daños.

_No hay problema.

Isabel miró al chico, era realmente apuesto, sus ojos eran hermosos y su sonrisa era… tan… ¿Cómo llamaban a eso, las chicas interesadas y obsesionadas por los chicos? No lo sabía pero ahora sabía a que se referían. Su corazón empezó a latir con demasiada rapidez y se obligo a desviar la mirada.

_Gracias por traerlo de vuelta.

_No tienes porque agradecer, eres su hermana ¿Cierto?

_Eh, sí, soy Isabel Magnolia, mucho gusto_ estiro la mano y Eren se la estrecho.

_El gusto es todo mío_ Eren movió su mano dejando el dorso blanco de la mano de Isabel al frente y con elegancia lo besó.

Isabel estaba totalmente ruborizada, corría el riego de ponerse a sudar y temblar, de hecho ¿Era su imaginación o estaba hiperventilando?

_Ehh, ¿Te… gustaría beber algo?_ Isabel seguía mirando a otro lado y trato de cambiar rápidamente el tema.

_Gracias, pero creo que yo también debo retirarme a mi casa, ya es tarde, me divertí mucho con tu hermano, espero que podamos salir la próxima vez_ dicho esto salió por la puerta.

Isabel aun seguía viendo el lugar por donde había desaparecido el amigo de Levi hasta que escucho el clic del portón al cerrarse, luego miró a su hermano, tratando de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito. Suspiró y lo ayudo a llegar a su habitación.

_Solo a ti se te ocurre embriagarte, jamás habías probado una gota de alcohol, vaya ni siquiera de los chocolates, de verdad estas mal.

...

Levi abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso, la cabeza le palpitaba, pero ya no se sentía tan tembloroso ni mareado, lo que era una buena señal. ¿Qué carajo había ocurrido anoche?

Se sentó en la cama, su cama. Toco la colcha y suspiró. Este tipo de cosas con el tiempo iban a cobrarle la vida. Ya era suficiente castigo sentirse algo mal, lo que era conocido como cruda.

Nuevamente las arcadas llegaron y tuvo que pararse rápidamente a vomitar, por fin las ultimas secuelas del alcohol abandonaban su cuerpo, definitivamente no volvería a tomar de nuevo, ¿Cómo lo soportaban los borrachos alcohólicos? No lo sabía y no quería ni imaginarlo.

Isabel abrió la puerta con una charola.

_ ¿Qué tal te sientes?_ Isabel puso la charola en la mesita de noche.

_Bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

_ ¿No?, pero si anoche ni pararte bien podías_ la chica se rió con burla

Levi la miró con cara de pocos amigos, Isabel suspiró.

_Bueno, ya que. Tengo que ir a la Uni, te dejo el desayuno listo, quédate recostado el resto del día, no voy a tardarme solo iré a entregar un proyecto.

_Si, si_ Levi agito la mano e Isabel abandono la habitación.

_Me voy. Te quiero hermano.

Levi se dirigió a la mesita de noche y comenzó a comer, era una ración de comida muy pequeña, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía mucha hambre, parecía como si el estomago se le hubiera reducido. Su celular sonó cuando estaba por tomar agua.

_Diga.

__Levi te quiero en mi oficina ahora._

Sin dar tiempo a contestar, ni nada, Erwin colgó. Levi suspiró exasperado.

La ducha tomo más o menos uno minuto, luego sin más abandono su casa.

...

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y detrás de ella, estaba un Erwin molesto con aspecto de no haber dormido y no haber comido.

_Pasa.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_Levi, este es un caso serio, ¿Cómo se te ocurre embriagarte? Y más en compañía de Willer, ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza? Se supone que eres un detective dedicado a su trabajo, no creí que cayeras tan bajo, realmente me decepcionas.

Levi se quedó callado, esta vez no tenía armas para defenderse.

_Contesta_ lo presionó Erwin.

_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

_Mira… esto es cada vez peor, las cosas con "Acorazado" están subiendo de tono, está infectado todo el país con su poder, no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir haciéndonos los tontos, ni beber frente al enemigo_ lo ultimo claramente era sarcasmo.

_Si lo que quieres es que pida disculpas, Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, además no es como si me hubiera acabado toda la caja, solo fueron dos botellas.

_Pues no lo parecía, una fuente me dijo que saliste de ese Karaoke con un aspecto lamentable.

_ ¿Ahora mandas espías detrás de mí?

_No es eso, solo quería asegurarme de que hacías bien tu trabajo, pero si no quieres que de verdad mande a alguien detrás de ti actúa como un profesional, Willer te estuvo observando desde hace tiempo atrás, él tiene mucha experiencia en esto, trata de ir un paso adelante, por favor. Él también está listo para matarte si revelas algún tipo de información de este sector o de mí, le han dado tus datos y te sigue la pista.

Levi lo miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

_No lo sabía hasta hace unos días.

_ En ese caso mi vida no es la única que está en peligro.

_No, no lo es. Mande a Petra Ral como espía dentro de la casa de "Acorazado"

_ ¿Qué? Pensé que yo era el único metido en este caso.

_Necesito a todo el personal especial metido en esto.

_Pero…

Levi fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Erwin.

_ ¿Sí? Sector delictivo.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba a alguien muy nervioso.

_ ¿Cuál es el estado del cuerpo?

Levi se sintió palidecer, no había que ser adivino para saber que hablaban del cuerpo de Petra.

_Bien, preparen todo, llamen a sus padres.

Luego colgó.

_ Petra… ¿Está muerta? La mandaste a una muerte inminente y lo sabías_ grito Levi.

_ Eso no te incumbe a ti. Solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo.

En ese momento Levi recordó la última conversación que había tenido con Hanji.

"Erwin quiere la cabeza de "Acorazado" y no le importa cuántos mueran para conseguirla" eso había dicho ella y, tenía razón. Erwin no se había tocado el corazón en mandar a una chica a su propia tumba.

Erwin miro al joven detective.

_Eso es todo, Levi, puedes retirarte.

Levi abandono las instalaciones.

Esto fue más que suficiente.

Esto le hizo recordar que no estaba aquí para comer golosinas, beber y andar cantando en un karaoke, tenía una misión y esa misión era matar a Eren, una persona peligrosa que podía matar a cualquiera, niño, mujer, hombre, anciano, a cualquiera, sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Matar a cualquiera…

Isabel.

El solo pensar en ella, en que ella, su hermana, corriera peligro hizo que cayera en una desesperación absoluta. Tenía que mandarla lejos, al igual que se había hecho con Hanji, ella se negaría por supuesto pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla a ella también, no lo aguantaría. No podía explicarle las razones, no podía asustarla. Solo necesitaba un boleto para el otro lado del mundo. Solo necesitaba que ella estuviera lejos, alejada de toda esta locura.

Caminó hasta llegar de nuevo a su casa.

Vio a Isabel caminar por la sala hablando por teléfono.

_..supuesto_ Ella dirigió su mirada a la puerta _ Justo acaba de llegar

Luego sin más le dio el teléfono.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que no te movieras de aquí.

Levi solo la miró y contesto la llamada.

_Diga.

__ OH, Levi, habla Eren_ _Levi sintió como de nuevo la sangre abandonaba su rostro

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ la voz de Levi sonó molesta.

__Solo llamaba para ver como estabas y para darte mis disculpas, no sabía que no eras tolerante al alcohol._

_No importa.

__Estaba hablando con tu hermana y le propuse que para compensarlo ¿que tal si los invito al parque de diversiones?, tengo cupones._

Levi miró a Isabel, quien estaba sonriendo y tratando de convencer a su hermano en silencio.

_Porfisss_ Susurro ella.

Trago saliva con dificultad, no podía exponerla.

-_¿Y qué piensas?_ _Lo presiono Eren

_Está bien.

Isabel gritó con triunfo y saltó con felicidad.

__Bien, ¿Qué te parece si paso mañana por ustedes como a las nueve de la mañana? Debemos estar temprano para poder subirnos a todos los juegos y para quedarnos en la noche para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales._

_No tengo problemas con eso.

__Entonces hasta mañana._

...

Eren colgó y lanzo su celular, de última categoría, sobre la cama, luego salió a la cocina para ir por algo de comer.

_ Entonces ya está decidido, ¿no?, digo lo de matar al detective.

_Claro, aunque como estoy algo aburrido, la mujer del otro día no me divirtió en lo absoluto, solo gritoneaba cosas sin sentido, al final me desespero y tuve que meterle un balazo en la cabeza, así que tomare al detective como un juguete más, supongo que querrá proteger con uñas y dientes a esa bonita hermana que tiene.

Armin lo miró.

_Solo ten cuidado, las personas como él suelen cometer locuras con tal de proteger a sus seres querido.

_Si, lo sé.

Eren tomo una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

_Todo está decidido.


	5. Capitulo 4: Fabrica de Arcoiris

**Capitulo 4: Fabrica de arcoíris**

Eren paso puntual por Isabel y Levi.

La chica parecía realmente feliz, se había enfundado en unos shorts rosas, una camiseta color magenta con la inscripción "I Love BL" , unos tenis color salmón y una gorra que había comprado en una de las convenciones que se celebraban en una de las plazas más grandes de la ciudad, con el estampado original de uno de sus animes favoritos. En la espalda colgaba una mochila verde y rosa, del mismo anime. En ella llevaba todo lo que ella creía que iba a ser necesario para esta excursión.

También había obligado a su hermano a usar unos bermudas color azul obscuro, una camiseta deportiva del mismo color, unos tenis de suela gruesa y una visera a juego, por supuesto habían peleado por casi media hora hasta que Isabel prácticamente lo vistió a la fuerza, sin importarle los arañazos y los insultos por parte de él.

_Eres tan aburrido_ Susurró ella

_Cállate.

Eren llego en un deportivo color amarillo, era tan bonito que Isabel se pasó casi unos cinco minutos admirándolo antes de entrar.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_Dieciséis, pero pude sacar el permiso de conducir, siempre y cuando no infrinja la ley por ningún motivo.

_Asombroso, mi hermano no me deja manejar porque cree que puedo tener un accidente y eso que ya tengo diecinueve_ dicho esto torció los labios y miró a Levi.

_Es peligroso que andes por las calles con un auto.

_Miren quien habla, el tipo que no sabe ni usar una bicicleta.

_ ¿No sabes usar la bicicleta?_ Eren parecía divertido con la conversación de ambos hermanos.

_No, no sabe usarla, le tiene miedo_ Isabel se burló.

_No le tengo miedo, además para que quiero yo una bicicleta.

_Es una forma ecológica de moverse_ comentó Eren.

_Es más ecológico caminar.

El resto del camino consistió en burlas con referencia a la incapacidad de Levi al manejar un auto o, peor aún, una bicicleta.

El parque estaba lleno, había muchos niños gritando y agitando dulces o globos, exigiendo ir a un juego más.

Isabel probó casi todos los juegos junto con Eren terminaron empapados por los juegos acuáticos, sudados por correr de un lugar a otro, cansados por no parar de gritar, despeinados por los juegos de altas velocidades, sucios por los juegos en campo abierto y con el contacto directo con la tierra. Al final del día Isabel había perdido su reloj, no sabía si se había caído en la montaña rusa o en la casa del terror, pero antes de entrar a la casa de los espejos ya no lo tenía, habían intentado buscarlo pero sin éxito alguno.

Comieron pollo, palomitas y refrescos casi cuando eran pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde.

_Me he divertido tanto y aun no termino_ Isabel se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

_Reposa un poco, acabas de comer, no quiero que andes vomitando por todos lados después_ dijo Levi.

_Pero es una oportunidad única, tú casi nunca me llevas de paseo ya es bastante cuando vamos a casa de los abuelos para año nuevo.

Levi suspiró.

_ Déjala disfrutar un poco más_ Intervino Eren masticando un trozo de pollo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un poco.

Levi había estado supervisando a Isabel durante cada juego y trataba de estar cerca de ella, la conversación con Erwin lo había vuelto más paranoico, no le había despegado la vista a Eren en todo el recorrido y viceversa.

Isabel se encontró con una de sus amigas y ambas siguieron el recorrido, la chica se disculpo pero quería pasar el resto de la tarde con otras chicas, además pensaba que era bueno que Levi por fin pudiera hacer un amigo… era demasiado inocente.

_Creo que solo quedamos tu y yo_ Eren parecía satisfecho.

Levi lo miró.

_ ¿Quieres subir a algún juego? No te has divertido para nada, sobreproteges demasiado a Isabel ¿No crees?_ Eren puso sus manos en la cabeza.

_No me gustan demasiado este tipo de cosas.

_Oh vamos donde dejaste al tipo del otro día_ Eren golpeo con suavidad la espalda de Levi.

_Eso… fue un error.

_Claro.

Habían estado caminando sin rumbo alguno y habían terminado en unos de los rincones vacios del parque.

_Entonces… ¿lo que dijiste también fue un error?

Levi se detuvo de golpe.

_ ¿Qué dije?

_ ¿No lo recuerdas?, vaya si que estabas ebrio.

Trato de hacer memoria pero algo bloqueaba partes de lo que había sucedido ese día, se molesto consigo mismo.

_Bueno voy a darte una ayudadita.

El movimiento fue rápido, demasiado que Levi no lo vio venir y quedo, sin remedio, atrapado entre una pared y los labios de Eren.

Estaba sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué rayo crees que haces?_ Levi empujo a Eren mientras se restregaba los labios.

_Te lo dije ¿no? Te iba a dar una ayudadita.

_Aléjate de mí.

Levi intento alejar a Eren pero él chico era bastante fuerte y mantuvo su postura.

Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, los ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con demasiada intensidad y su sonrisa se expandía con dulzura.

_Dijiste que era lindo, que nunca habías conocido a alguien igual de lindo que yo, dijiste que te gustaba_ Susurró.

Palideció izquierda.

¿Había dicho semejante cosa ridícula? No lo recordaba.

En un momento de defensa baja por parte de Eren, Levi lo desequilibró y haciendo que cayera al suelo, luego lo aplastó con su propio cuerpo, poniendo sus piernas a los costados y sus manos sobre sus hombros.

_Por si te lo preguntas… tu también me pareces lindo_ Eren no parecía afectado por el cambio de acontecimientos _ Y también me gustas.

Levi lo miró sin expresión alguna, luego se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas.


	6. Capitulo 5: Jugar con fuego

_**Capitulo 5: **_

_**Jugando con fuego. **_

_**Fabrica de arcoíris (parte 2)**_

_Creo que me iré_ Levi metió sus manos en los bolsillos y camino hacia el parque.

_Espera_ Eren intento detenerlo_ Oh, Vamos.

_Solo… déjame

El ronroneo de un gato impidió que Eren contestara.

Era un gatito diminuto y flaco que se restregaba contra la pierna de Levi, este lo miro un poco sorprendido, luego se agacho para acariciar entre las orejas. El gato parecía satisfecho.

_¿Te gustan los gatos?_ Preguntó Eren un tanto curioso.

_Si, a pesar de ser animales son bastante limpios, se lavan ellos mismos y hacen sus necesidades en un solo lugar_ Explico Levi mientras continuaba acariciando al gato.

Eren se arrodilló y trató de tocar al gato pero este se erizo y salió huyendo.

:::::

Isabel armó un escándalo cuando llegó a casa, regañó a Levi por ser demasiado aburrido, por abandonar a Eren en el parque y por ser demasiado sobre protector con ella.

_Por eso no tienes amigos, me sorprende que Hanji te dirija la palabra, eres demasiado antisocial_Gritó antes de irse a su habitación, molesta.

Levi solo suspiró, larga y pesadamente, antes de tirarse en el sofá y beber un poco de leche caliente.

Al día siguiente, Isabel se disculpo por ser demasiado cruel y por hacer berrinche, solo quería que su hermano sonriera un poco, casi ya no recordaba que aspecto tenia con una sonrisa, hace tanto que había dejado de lado ese hábito, casi después de que su madre muriera. Creía que tal vez Eren pudiera hacer que ese hermano suyo volviera.

Por eso de las tres de la tarde el timbre sonó, Isabel fue la que abrió, Levi se quedó en el sofá con un libro sobre su regazo, casi salta por la ventana al escuchar a su hermana chillar.

Corrió a la puerta, totalmente asustado, pero se relajó al verla trotando en las escaleras con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes sosteniendo una caja pequeña color madera.

_Hermano, mira_ Con mucho cuidado metió la mano dentro de la caja y saco una bola rubia de pelo.

Por un momento pensó que podría ser una peluca de su jefe, un poco más aclarada. Después, cuando Isabel dejo caer la caja y cargó la bola de pelos pudo ver que se trataba de un gatito, tembloroso y pequeño, sus ojos eran de un azul casi transparente y su pelaje amarillo pálido y muy claro.

La cosa maulló asustado.

-¿No es adorable?_ Isabel se pegó al gatito, abrazándolo a su pecho.

_Isabel, va a ensuciarte la rota_ Reprendió Levi.

La chica frunció el ceño y continuo acariciando el suave pelaje.

_¿Quien lo envió?.

_Oh, en la caja viene una nota_ Isabel se agacho y rebusco en el lugar_ Aquí_ Sacó un cuadrito de papel azul y se lo entregó a su hermano.

Levi leyó el papel y abrió demasiado los ojos.

"DE: ERAN

_PARA: LEVI ACKERMAN "_

_¿De quién es?_ Pregunto Isabel mirando el papel_ Eren, oh que amable, así que entonces el gato es tuyo_ La chica sonrió.

_Puedes quedartelo_Levi miró por todos lados del papel sin señas de contener algún otro mensaje oculto.

_Pero… Eren te lo dio a ti.

Levi miró al animal, no parecía peligroso o que contuviera una bomba en su estomago.

_Yo estoy ocupado, hasta cargo de eso.

_Oohh, bien… veamos ¿Qué nombre te pondré?_ Isabel toco una de las patitas del gato_ Ya sé, tu nombre será Farlan, ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?.

El gato maulló, Isabel parecía que moriría de felicidad en cualquier instante.

_¿En serio?¿Farlan? Eso ni siquiera es un nombre para un animal.

_Entonces nómbralo tú.

_No me metas a mí en ese asunto.

_Oh, entonces no te quejes.

Isabel continúo su tarea de acariciar, abrazar y empalagar de amor al bicho rubio.

Por primera vez Levi se sintió feliz de ver a su hermana sonriente.

_Hermano…

Levi alzó la vista de su libro y miro a Isabel que ya tenía la ropa llena de pelusa, el cabello algo salido de la coleta y un rasguño leve en la mejilla.

_¿Puedes llevarme a comprarle cosas a Farlan?.

_¿Cosas?_ Levi miró al gato en los brazos de Isabel _¿Que cosas podría necesitar eso?

_Pues, una casita donde dormir, los gatos necesitan una caja de arena donde hacer pipi, leche, alimento especial para gatitos, un afilador de uñas, juguetes con menta de gato…. En fin, muchas cosas para que este bien.

Isabel hizo una de esas caras inocentes con las que solía pedir cosas cuando era solo una niñita.

Levi suspiró y con algo de pereza se levanto del sofá, fue a su habitación y con todo el trabajo del mundo se cambio las pantuflas por uno zapatos, tomo la billetera y se fue a encontrarse con Isabel.

_Lo Haremos.

La tienda de mascotas estaba más lejos de lo que imaginaban, Isabel había dicho que era mejor ir en taxi, pero Levi prefirió ir caminando, así que habían tardado un poco más de media hora en llegar a la tienda.

Isabel compró una casita color amarillo, un par de cobijas con las cual arropar al animal, una caja con un six de leches especiales, un bote con seis kilos de arena para gato, un bulto de kilo y medio de croquetas diminutas para gatos de unos cuantos meses de nacidos, una caja de arena color azul, un plato para el alimento con un estampado de huellitas de colores, un suéter y latas con trocitos de carne en salsa. En teoría una cuarta parte del sueldo de Levi se había ido en cosas para la nueva mascota de Isabel. Pero lo peor era que no tenían una forma más accesible de regresar a casa con todas las cosas, la arena era pesada junto con el alimento y la casa y la caja eran estorbosas. Con todo y regaños Levi dejo a Isabel esperando mientras él iba por un taxi. Genial otro gasto, si la despensa se vaciaba antes de la siguiente quincena haría que Isabel horneara al gato.

Estuvo parado casi diez minutos en la parada de taxis, al parecer ese día todos necesitaban uno. El checador, un joven con marcas de acné en la cara, estaba temblando a causa de la mirada fiera de Levi y de la forma tan desesperante con la que azotaba el pie contra la banqueta, trato por todos los medios de localizar uno, por radio incluso fue a la siguiente estación sin éxito alguno. El celular de Levi vibro y con voz molesta contesto, era Isabel que ya había conseguido trasporte. El checador suspiró aliviado cuando Levi volvió de nuevo a la plaza.

_Hey!_ Isabel agitó su brazo cuando divisó a su hermano.

El coche que Isabel había conseguido era extrañamente familiar.

El chofer estaba ayudándola a subir las cosas a la cajuela, al parecer tenían problemas con la casita ya que era un poco grande.

_¿Necesitan ayuda?_ Preguntó cuando llego junto a ellos.

_No, todo resuelto_ Contesto Eren saliendo dentro del auto, con una sonrisa.

A modo de reflejo Levi se hizo hacia atrás pero trato de disimular para no llamar la atención de Isabel.

_Es toda una suerte, estaba comprando unas donas cuando Eren salió de la plaza y se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos_ Isabel se sacudió los pantalones que tenían un poco de polvo.

_Podemos conseguir un taxi, no deberías molestar, Isabel_ El tono de Levi era casi mortífero, Isabel lo pasó por alto pero Eren no.

_No es ninguna molestia.

El modo alerta de Levi volvió a activarse. No podía seguir corriendo el riesgo de acercar más a Isabel a este caso, de ser así ella podría salir afectada, Eren podría hacerle daño con tal de conseguir la información por la cual le habían ordenado matarlo. Divago un poco. ¿Y si la enviaba lejos? Podría sacarla del país como se había hecho con Hanji, podría conseguirle una beca en otra Universidad, podría mandarla con los hermanos de su padre, podría… podría hacer demasiadas cosas con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

_Vamos, Levi, le pagaré por llevarnos a casa_ Isabel le sonrió a Eren y recibió una sonrisa de vuelta.

_No, no podría aceptarlo, es un placer ayudarlos_ Eren parecía convincente.

Isabel subió al coche, pero tanto Eren como Levi se quedaron mirándose por un corto lapso antes de que Eren entrecerrara los ojos con maldad y sonriera.

_Sube, parece que empezara a llover en cualquier momento.

Casi como por arte de magia, el cielo se obscureció y una ligera llovizna empezó a caer mojando el obscuro cabello de Levi.

::::::

La pequeña llovizna se convirtió en un total aguacero, un poco más tarde y quizá el coche de Eren se hubiera quedado a mitad del camino, ya que todas las calles habían empezado a inundarse de forma demencial. Levi se vio obligado a abrir el portón para que Eren dejara el coche en el garaje y no se estropeara ya que era pequeño y su mecanismo no soportaría ese clima tan horrible. Una vez a salvo, dentro de la cálida casa, Isabel corrió por una toallas para secarse la cabeza ya que en la corta distancia del garaje a la entrada de la casa, el aguacero los había empapado tanto que chorreaban. Levi frunció el ceño al ver las manchas de lodo que habían dejado sus zapatos a la hora de entrar a toda prisa.

_Isabel metete a bañar, puedes enfermar_ Ordenó Levi, sin rechistar Isabel obedeció ya que realmente estaba muy mojada.

Nuevamente Eren y Levi se quedaron solos.

Era tan molesto, tan insoportable tener a un asesino bajo el mismo techo que Isabel, pero Levi no se arriesgaría a armar un escándalo con ella dentro de la casa, así que con toda la amabilidad que pudo juntar le ofreció un vaso de agua.

_Si, por favor_ Eren parecía cansado, tenia ojeras y estaba más pálido pero no perdía ese toque de rebeldía y juventud.

Levi lo observo durante un momento antes de poner el vaso en el desayunador donde estaba recargado Eren.

El silencio se alargo de nuevo, Levi buscó que hacer mientras Isabel acababa de bañarse, guardo los trastes, acomodo los vasos y platos, incluso se puso a limpiar de nuevo la estufa a pesar de que ya estaba sacando brillo.

_Así que… recibiste mi regalo_ Eren se sentó en una de las sillas largas.

_Gracias_ Respondió Levi con un poco de asco_ A Isabel le gusto el gato.

_¿Isabel?

_He tenido que dárselo a cuidar, yo tengo demasiado trabajo.

_Ya veo… entonces está en buenas manos.

Nuevamente los dos se quedaron sin palabras. Quizá era el momento más largo que Levi había vivido.

_¿Te gusto? Me refiero al gato_ Eren parecía realmente querer hablar.

_Es tierno_ Levi parecía reacio a querer hablar.

_Lo escogí con cuidado, es una raza bastante dócil.

El ruido de las escaleras hizo que ambos volvieran su vista y vieran a Isabel vistiendo un pants rosa, el cabello aun le goteaba.

_Uff, no salía agua caliente_ Se quejó_ Eren, que tal si para pagarte por traernos hoy, te quedas a cenar con nosotros, hoy estoy a cargo yo ¿Qué te parece?.

Levi apretó los labios.

_Isabel, él tiene que volver a su casa.

_No hay problema me parece una idea genial.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo pero al parecer nadie le había puesto demasiada atención a lo que Levi había dicho.

Solo Isabel y Eren se quedaron en la cocina, ambos parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro, Levi solo ayudaba de vez en cuando a lavar algún utensilio o a sacar algún traste, pero trataba de no alejarse mucho por si de casualidad le sucedía un "accidente" a Isabel.

La cena consistió en carne bañada en salsa dulce, verduras al vapor, puré de papa y de postre un flan improvisado que Eren se había ofrecido a hacer, durante la hora del flan, Levi no se despego de Eren, le tenía tanta desconfianza que creía que en cualquier momento podría envenenar el postre, pero con todo no pudo ver que Eren hiciera ningún movimiento sospechoso.

La lluvia parecía que no iba a terminar hasta el día siguiente.

Isabel había insistido en que Eren pasara la noche allí pero para suerte de Levi, este se negó, tenía que volver a casa.

::::::

La lluvia era realmente molesta, Eren casi atropella a una pareja gracias a que por cada vez que limpiaba el parabrisas el doble de agua le obstruía la vista, no lo soportaba, de saber quién era el responsable de ese desastre de seguro lo mataría.

Había sido casualidad y suerte a su favor encontrar a Isabel fuera de la cafetería y con necesidad de un coche para regresar a casa, había roto algunos de sus planes pero eran cosas menores, solo tenía que recorrer su calendario y volver a empezar de cero, nada importante. Era obvio que Levi sabía que Eren también estaba en busca de información, se le notaba más distante y en extremo sobre protector con Isabel. Para ser sinceros Eren no tenía planes de asesinarla, era tierna, muy amable… la chica le agradaba. Se había sentido conmovido cuando lo invito a comer aquella tarde, muy a pesar de que Isabel fuera mala para la cocina se notaba que realmente cocinaba con amor, a comparación de Sasha que cocinaba realmente delicioso faltaba aquel toque mágico que solías encontrar en la comida de mamá, por primera vez en toda su vida había probado una comida familiar, hecha especialmente para él. Sintió envidia por Levi. Ahora comprendía porque siempre estaba detrás de ella, cuidando que el viento no la tocara y el sol no la dañara.

Llegó a casa casi a las diez de la noche, nadie parecía muy preocupado por que llegara a esas horas, solo le dieron la bienvenida la servidumbre y fue a su habitación, su celular sonó, era Isabel para asegurar que había llegado a salvo, porque la lluvia parecía realmente peligrosa para andar con coche.

Armin tocó la puerta de su habitación y después entró.

_ ¿Qué tal te fue?_ Preguntó sentándose en el sillón inflable que tenia Eren.

_Supongo que bien_ Susurró Eren, después miro a su amigo_ ¿Duele?_ Preguntó

_ ¿Duele? ¿Qué?_ Armin parecía confundió

Eren se dio cuenta de su error y rió.

_ No me he explicado, lo siento, me refiero a que si te duele cuando lo haces con Jean_ Dicho esto hizo un movimiento con las manos dando a entender a que se refería. Sexo.

El chico a su lado se sonrojo con extrema violencia, su cara parecía irradiar energía por sí misma, se levanto del sillón y en su intento por huir de la comprometedora situación cayó al suelo, por su gesto podría decirse que se podría a llorar en cualquier momento, realmente parecía muy avergonzado, se tapo la cara como si eso provocara que Eren no lo viera a él.

_Oh, vamos, no me digas que en serio creías que no lo sabía, por Dios, tu habitación esta justo al lado de la mía, puedo oír todos tus obscenos y lujuriosos sonidos, se que lo han hecho en la caballeriza, en la alberca, en los cultivos de vid y también supe de esa vez cuando…

Dicho esto el joven Arlert parecía que moriría por el calor generado a causa del bochorno, ¿Era cierto lo que Eren decía? OH, por Dios, ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo?, por instinto golpeo su boca con la palma de su mano para que no prosiguiera con la lista de lugares, era tan… vergonzoso

Eren lo miró con curiosidad y flojera, ¿En serio sentía vergüenza? Si lo hacían cada noche, no es que Eren los espiara, básicamente le valía un esparrago lo que los dos hacían, simplemente quería saber que tan difícil podía ser hacerlo con otro hombre, Eren no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual y mucho menos amorosa, había crecido matando gente y, a pesar de ir a la escuela, nunca le atrajo ninguna chica, por muy guapa o voluptuosa que estuviera, es decir, había conocido muchas mujeres a lo largo de su niñez y adolescencia, Reiner siempre traía a casa a muchas chicas guapas para celebrar, pero a Eren nunca le atrajeron, tal vez porque aun era muy joven, tal vez porque su único pasatiempo era descuartizar gente…

_Vamos, Armin, ya suéltame_ El chico rubio quito su mano_ Ya, tranquilo, solo lo sé yo, Reiner ni en cuenta y los demás tampoco lo saben.

El chico seguía mirando el piso, totalmente sonrojado.

Eran suspiro.

_Solo, ayúdame ¿Si?, no le voy a contar nada a nadie, aparte de que me lo debes, ¿Cómo se te ocurre no contarme que tenias una relación con "Cara de caballo"? Es totalmente imperdonable, soy tu mejor amigo, no es justo yo te cuento todo.

Con esto, Armin se relajo un poco y se atrevió a mirar a su amigo sentado frente a él mirándolo con dulzura.

_ ¿Para que necesitas saber eso?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

_Digamos que, me gustaría experimentar con cierto detective.

Armin lo miro alarmado, ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente esta vez? Nada bueno, eso era seguro.

_Eren ...

_Solo dime que necesito, no creo que sea cosa del otro mundo, pero quiero estar preparado, pienso que podría ser divertido, quiero ponerle acción y diversión al asunto.

El chico rubio rezó por el detective, no le esperaba nada bueno, eso era seguro, pero aun así hablo.

Eren parecía recibir información muy valiosa, Armin lo podía ver en sus ojos brillantes mientras le explicaba la situación de la lubricación, al principio el chico tartamudeaba y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no sonar tan sucio y obsceno, pero conforme la platica subía de tono, las palabras fueron lo de menos, Eren memorizo cada palabra que su amigo le decía, la forma más rápida de llegar al orgasmo, los puntos más sensibles que la mayoría puede tener e incluso algunos juegos que podían servirle para ponerle "Sabor" al asunto.

_ ¿Ustedes se disfrazan?_ pregunto Eren_ Digo, después de todo tú tienes la complexión de una chica, ¿no tienen fantasías y esas cosas? ¿Usan juguetes? He escuchado que…

::::

Isabel tuvo la magnífica idea de invitar a Eren todos los días a comer.

Levi trataba de impedirlo pero la chica parecía muy emocionada, tenía una manía muy rara con Eren, lo que le preocupaba demasiado a Levi. Para aumentar la desgracia Eren parecía demasiado apegado también a Isabel, se reían juntos de cosas tontas, hacían bromas que él no alcanzaba a entender de ninguna forma.

Todos los días, después de la escuela todo el día. Oír sus carcajadas, sus historias absurdas.

A este paso no iba a conseguir nada, si Isabel no se hacía a un lado todo se iba a ir en picada, no solo estaba retrasando su trabajo, también estaba aumentando la información personal que Isabel, inconscientemente, le daba a Eren, cosas como la muerte de sus padres. Cosas que jamás debían salir de la casa.

Hasta que como por arte de magia, un día Isabel tuvo que quedarse hasta muy tarde en la Universidad para empezar el proyecto de cada fin de semestre, Levi tenía el resto de la tarde totalmente libre, quería pensar, tratar de empezar a crear un verdadero plan para que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas.

El timbre sonó y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Quién se atrevía a molestarlo?

_Hola.

Allí parado con lentes de sol, una chaqueta de mezclilla y con una paleta en la boca, estaba Eren, sonriendo con coquetería.

_Isabel no está hoy, puedes irte.

Levi estaba dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero Eren se lo impidió golpeando la puerta con la palma de su mano.

_Lo sé, me ha mandado un mensaje, ¿puedo pasar?

Agito el celular en la cara de Levi y entro sin esperar la respuesta de este. Subió los escalones de piedra y entro sin más a la casa.

_ ¿Qué te sucede? No puedes entrar a las casas ajenas sin permiso_ Gritó Levi corriendo detrás de él.

Eren lo miró por encima de los lentes y se saco la paleta dejando un hilillo de saliva entre el dulce y su boca, Levi miró el gesto con asco, entonces Eren golpeo la pared a lado de su cabeza, acorralándolo.

_ ¿En serio?

Su cara estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía oler la cereza que había dejado la paleta, pero Levi mantuvo su gesto inexpresivo y de molestia.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eren se separo y fue directo al sillón a dejarse caer con flojera.

_Supongo que lo sabes_ Susurró.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, así que… las mascaras se estaban cayendo. No se movió de su lugar, solo lo miro con precaución, estaba en su casa y por desgracia no tenía ningún arma que le pudiera ayudar si las cosas se ponían rudas y los cuchillos estaban bastante lejos como para ir corriendo por ellos antes de que Eren lo atrapara.

_No tienes por qué preocuparte por Isabel, no pienso tocarla.

El comentario lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo este asunto.

_Lo sé, por eso he decidido que no voy a hacerle daño, él único que me interesa eres tú.

Levi trago saliva cuando Eren le dirigió una mirada… tan… extraña. Luego sonrió con ternura y suavidad y palmeo el lugar a su lado invitándolo a sentarse, al ver que Levi no respondía, suspiro y se incorporo, se quito la chaqueta y la dejo en el sillón, hizo lo mismo con los lentes y volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared.

_Vamos, quiero que intentes sacarme información, quiero ver que tanto eres capaz de arriesgar.


	7. Capitulo 6: Arrastando cenizas

_**NOTAS PRINCIPALES:**_ He aquí el primer lemmon del fic, espero lo disfruten y si no… por favor denme consejos porque son bastante penosa escribiéndolo.

_**Dedicatoria: **_voice-L

_**Capitulo 6: **_

_**Arrastrando cenizas. **_

_**Fabrica de arcoíris (parte 3)**_

Demasiado cerca…

Su nariz rozaba con la propia, sus respiraciones se volvían una sola y de repente nuevamente lo estaba besando.

_Adelante, toma toda la información que necesites_ Susurró Eren sobre sus labios.

Sus labios sabían a cereza, estaban pegajosos pero pronto estaban húmedos gracias a la saliva que ambos producían.

"Ahora no, no aquí" pensó Levi mientras era presionado contra la pared.

Su corazón dio un vuelco tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldría del pecho, la sangre empezó a subir de temperatura haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera bochorno, sus rodillas temblaban, las palmas de sus manos estaban produciendo una gran cantidad de sudor.

Control, necesitaba mucho control.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando una mano se poso en su entrepierna, acariciándolo con una suavidad demasiado cuidadosa, como si no quisiese "despertarlo".

Puso sus manos en el pecho de Eren y lo empujo, se enredo en sus pies y cayó sobre él, un espectador podría pensar que Levi estaba buscando ser el dominante antes que ser el dominado, pero en realidad solo quería deshacerse de Eren para poder aclarar sus ideas, que para ese entonces ya eran un revoltijo de palabras, pensamientos y sonidos. Era bastante extraño para el detective, ni siquiera en un examen tan aburrido o pesado había perdido la concentración de una manera tan… ridícula.

Incluso Eren pensó eso.

_Oh, no me importa que tú seas el de arriba_ Mostró su sonrisa más perversa y llena de lujuria, tomando la nuca de Levi para atraerlo hacia sus propios labios.

Esta vez el poco control de Levi sobre su propio deseo y cuerpo fue roto y se expandió por toda la sala sin que el pobre detective pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Que mas daba, quizá podría sacar algo de esto.

Esta vez fue Levi el que beso a Eren con toda la lujuria que pudo, haciendo que ninguno de los dos pudiera tener el oxigeno suficiente para respirar apropiadamente, sin ningún cuidado o pudor se deshizo del suéter que traía puesto y poco a poco se desabotono la camiseta para dejar ver su tórax, blanco y perfectamente trabajado gracias a su clase semanal obligatoria de entrenamiento militar, una demasiado pesada que para un novato era, posiblemente, la muerte. Eren sonrió, la vista desde abajo realmente no era mala, en lo más mínimo, para ser totalmente sinceros la disfrutaba al máximo. Guio sus manos al cinturón de Levi y, sin dejar de sonreír, lo fue desabrochando.

_ ¿Quién es "Acorazado?_ Pregunto Levi apretando la mano de Eren sobre la hebilla del cinturón. Eren sonrió, después de todo no era tan débil, aun poseía algo de sentido común dentro de su mente.

_ ¿Quieres saber su nombre? Bien, Reiner Braun, ¿Edad? 35 años_ Levi lo soltó y Eren prosiguió con su trabajo.

Sin quitarlo de sus piernas y cadera, Eren se sentó y se despojo de sus prendas propias, su cuerpo, a comparación del de Levi, era más bien, delgado, no tenia músculos que indicaran un trabajo de ejercicio arduo, su vientre era plano. Levi enrojeció… ¿Desde cuándo el cuerpo de otro hombre le atraía la atención? Y más aun ¿Uno que no tenía nada de atractivo? Había visto a muchos de sus compañeros sin camiseta, cuerpos totalmente diferentes, más… atractivos a la vista, pero, quizá el hecho de que Eren era aun un adolescente, en desarrollo, quizá… era el hecho que el adolescente le atrajera más por su juventud e inmadurez física… espera… ¿adolescente? Mientras los dos estaban en un arduo trabajo de enredo dentro de sus bocas, Levi se separo bruscamente al percatarse de su pequeño "descubrimiento", lo miro asustado… en efecto era un adolescente, un chiquillo de dieciséis años, un mocoso…

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ Pregunto Eren un poco molesto. Por Dios "Alguien" dentro de su bóxer pedía atención de forma rápida.

_No puedo seguir_ Levi se arrodillo y busco su camiseta para ponérsela de nuevo, "¿En serio estuvo a punto de hacerlo con un niño? Mas importante… un hombre, ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado su rumbo sexual?"

Eren se mostro molesto, respiro un poco, debía ser paciente si quería llegar más lejos que un beso ardiente que hiciera efecto "allá abajo".

Arqueo una ceja y sonrió con burla.

_No me digas… ¿Es tu primera vez?_ Hizo un puchero y lanzo una carcajada.

Levi torció los labios. En realidad. Si. Lo era.

Hay que tener en cuenta que su vida había cambiado radicalmente al llegar a cada etapa de su vida, la muerte de sus padres y el cuidado de su hermana menor había sido algo que había abarcado la mayor parte de su tiempo. No tenia mente para pensar en romances ridículos y cursis, ni mucho menos estar buscando al ser perfecto para perder la virginidad.

Así que era verdad, estuvo a casi nada de perderla con un asesino, con la persona que tenía que matar, un hijo adoptivo de uno de los jefes de la mafia… Oh si… la persona perfecta para perder la virginidad. Definitivamente tenía mucho sentido. Pensándolo de esa forma, parecía que estaba en uno de esos libros tan extraños que usualmente andaba leyendo Isabel, cosas extremas y que usualmente no se ven todos los días en la calle… ese tipo de cosas le estaban sucediendo a él en ese preciso instante. Oh, genial, recordándolo ahora, esta mañana se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

_No creo que tú tengas mucha experiencia_ Contesto Levi en un tono mordaz.

Eren lanzo una carcajada llena de burla y se incorporo, vaya, dolía, necesitaba atención rápida por parte del detective. ¿Desde cuándo los pantalones le quedaban tan ajustados?

_No, no tengo ninguna experiencia, en ese tipo de asuntos, pero tal vez pensé que tú si_ Se acerco a Levi y con un dedo recorrió el torso de Levi, marcando cada línea de su cuerpo_ Es decir solo soy un niño.

Levi se estremeció y detuvo a Eren, este frunció el ceño.

_Oh, vamos, solo hay que divertirnos un rato, no seas aguafiestas.

Con un poco más que habilidad bajo los pantalones y bóxer de Levi y lo empujo con la fuerza suficiente para que se desequilibrara y cayera sobre el sillón, luego rápidamente antes de que se levantara y le provocara más molestias abrió sus piernas y se llevo el miembro de Levi a la boca, este por supuesto respingo y trato de quitarlo de encima pero entre más movimientos hacia Eren menos fuerza para pelear y ganar esta pequeña batalla tenia.

¿Seguro que era su primera vez?

Demonios.

Eren paso la lengua por todo el lugar, dejo restos de saliva, sorbía y hacia movimientos provocando que Levi hiciera sonidos que en su vida había hecho, ni siquiera por accidente. El "inexperto" adolescente miro hacia arriba deleitándose con un Levi totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los labios, tenia dificultad para respirar y de vez en cuando movía la cintura empujando más contra la boca de Eren.

Por otra parte el cuerpo de Levi solo era capaz de mandar descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, de una forma sucia pero a la vez tan satisfactoria, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan sensible y dejarse llevar por sus propios deseos carnales, entonces sintió como le era inyectada, poco a poco, sangre caliente que invadía cada vena de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón, su respiración se corto por completo. En un acto de reflejo por hacer que la sensación durase, tomo la cabeza de Eren y la empujo más adentro mientras sentía su primer orgasmo. Eren también lo sintió e inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás, no pensaba tragar los fluidos corporales de otra persona, justo a tiempo separo su cabeza y justo a tiempo el fluido blanco salpico su cara dándole de tajo, manchándole incluso parte del cuello y clavícula.

_Arggg_ Gruño Eren pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mejilla.

Levi abrió los ojos, aun jadeando y sintiendo como la sensación caliente se evaporaba de su cuerpo pasando por cada pequeña célula, lo había disfrutado en muchos niveles, espero a que su respiración se anivelara y su corazón latiera a su ritmo normal antes de dirigirle la palabra al chico.

Eren lo miro y sonrió.

_Se nota que lo has disfrutado, ahora me debes un GRAN favor.

Levi no contesto solo se limito a mirarlo tratando de quitarse de la cara el producto que el mismo había expulsado hace un momento, respiro largamente antes de volver a controlar su mente.

Eren lo ayudo a incorporarse y, extrañamente, lo dirigió a su habitación.

Durante el corto transcurso de la sala a la habitación la preferencia de Levi se aclaro y cuando llegaron tomo a Eren por los hombros y ahora él fue el que lo empujo y cayó encima de él. Si esto iba a llegar hasta el final, entonces tomaría el lugar de dominante. Eren sonrío nuevamente totalmente complacido.

Levi beso el cuello de Eren y poco a poco bajo hasta llegar a su pecho, llego a sus pezones, pequeños botones rosados y paseo su lengua por ellos, los mordisqueo haciendo que el chico gimiera y arqueara la espalda, luego siguió su camino hasta llegar al vientre, mordisqueo algunas partes de la piel olivácea dejando marcas. Cuando se incorporo para ver al chico este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. Esta vez fue turno del detective para sonreír, por alguna extraña y curiosa razón, en el buro a lado de la cama había un par de esposas, las tomo y con ellas las muñecas de Eren, para amarrarlo a uno de los barrotes de la cabecera, Eren parecía desconcertado.

_Así que te apetecen este tipo de juegos. ¿Eh?

Sin dejar que hablara más o que se burlara más, Levi lo beso. Introdujo su lengua en toda la cavidad del adolescente haciendo que este gimiera y jadeara en busca de aire, mordió sus labios y parecía que lo succionaría de un momento a otro. Cuando se separaron había un hilo de saliva que los mantenía, de alguna forma, unidos. Eren tenía los ojos llorosos y respiraba con lentitud tratando de recuperarse.

Sin mucho cuidado Levi se deshizo de los pantalones de Eren. Por un momento dudo. Miro a Eren. Esposado, sonrosado, jadeante, con los ojos llorosos, semidesnudo y totalmente excitado. La duda desapareció y con rapidez se deshizo también de los bóxers, para ser un asesino en masa, su ropa interior era demasiado infantil. Unos bóxers de Winnie Pooh, bastante ajustados. Levi se sintió enrojecer. Pero con cuidado toco el ya despierto miembro de Eren y este dio un respingo, luego con la mente totalmente nublada por la lujuria y un poco más de deseo, lo acaricio sin el más mínimo cuidado, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico se arqueara y dejara escapar sonidos de lo más sucios, pero que en toda su extensión hacían que Levi aumentara sus movimientos. Hubo un momento de lucidez, uno bastante significativo.

Cuando Eren pensaba que no aguantaría más, cuando pensó que estallaría en miles de estrellas, cuando la sensación caliente lo invadía, se detuvo, los movimientos tan satisfactorios que lo hacían sentir tan bien se detuvieron, alzo la cabeza y vio a Levi apretar su miembro.

_Agggh, du… duele, sue… suelta… lo.

_ ¿Cuáles son los planes de "Acorazado"? ¿Cuáles van a ser sus siguientes movimientos?

Eren frunció el ceño, ¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

Levi movió su mano haciendo que una descarga de emociones y energía se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, luego se detuvo esperando la respuesta de Eren.

_Es… ta… bien, pero para… solo, déjame terminar….aggggh, no…aaahh, no seas….mmm, injusto.

Por obvias razones, Levi no le hizo ningún caso y continúo con su lenta tortura hasta que el chico se digno a contestar.

_Ok, la próxima semana Reiner va a recibir una embarcación llena de droga, llegara al Puerto de SIna y el jueves va a llegarle un tren lleno de mujeres para el tráfico de blancas, ahora se amable y…

Levi no lo dejo terminar y complació a Eren con rápidos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, el cuerpo del chico se estremeció, este grito y un chorro de semen salpico las sabanas y parte de su vientre. Al igual que Levi, jadeo y trato de regular su respiración con forme su corazón regresaba a la normalidad.

Los sonidos de Eren habían despertado nuevamente la masculinidad de Levi así que sin esperar demasiado se coloco encima de él y con poca delicadeza abrió sus piernas dejando ver una pequeña entrada rosada. Eren grito que se detuviera.

_Espera… no, no entraras así, necesito lubricación_ Dijo entre jadeos, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Levi, rodo los ojos _ Vas a lastimarme si entras así como así, debes tener algún tipo de aceite mínimo.

El chico giro su cabeza en busca de alguno que pudiera ayudarle, hasta que dio con un pequeño botecito de tapa naranja, aceite de naranja para las manos, no era lo mejor pero serviría. Dio instrucciones, repitiendo lo que Armin le había dicho. Sintió el primer dedo y respingo, era una cavidad demasiado pequeña así que costaría acostumbrarse al grosor de un dedo, luego le siguió un segundo, era un poco más molesto que el primero pero sentía el cambio, al final llego el tercero, tembló y apretó los dientes para no gritar. Definitivamente ese lugar no estaba hecho para este tipo de cosas.

_C…creo, que ya_ Se sentía algo agotado.

_ ¿Algo más que agregar? _ Levi puso su miembro en la entrada de Eren, acariciándolo, mientras este temblaba agresivamente, era demasiado cruel.

_ Mañana llega la segunda munición de armas desde Shiganshina… no se que podrás hacer con esa información, no creo que vayan a detenerlo, antes morirían to…

Sin esperar a que terminara Levi entro de golpe, haciendo que Eren gritara y abriera mucho los ojos.

_Oye, imbécil, duele_ Eren lagrimeo

Esta vez Levi tuvo un poco más de piedad y salió poco a poco. Eren apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

El vaivén de Levi fue suave hasta que Eren se sintió preparado para aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas, era una fuerza de voluntad demasiado grande por parte de Levi ya que se sentía demasiado bien dentro del chico que quería ir rápido para volver a sentir aquella sensación tan placentera.

_Aggghnnn

Sus respiraciones eran completamente irregulares, jadeaban y gemían a un ritmo totalmente diferente.

_Más… más rápido, Levi, muévete más rápido…ggghhh.

Pero ambos se coordinaron para llegar al éxtasis al mismo tiempo.

Eren apretó los ojos y dejo que la sensación explosiva se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, inundándolo todo a su paso y dejando solo cansancio y un infinito placer. Tenía la cara roja, los ojos llorosos y tenía pequeños hilillos de saliva recorriéndole las comisuras de los labios, sentía su trasero caliente y lleno de líquido, espeso líquido. No le costó mucho saber que Levi se había corrido dentro de él, había estado tan sumergido en su propio placer que olvido exigir que lo hiciera fuera, había sido otro consejo por parte de Armin, no entendía el porqué… no es como si fuera a quedar preñado. Dejo que su cuerpo se relajara y poco a poco fue consumido por la niebla de los sueños.

Levi por otro lado estaba sonrojado, se dejo caer a lado de Eren, jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo y placer, dos veces en un día, ¿Quién diría que sentirá tanto placer en su primera vez? Cerró los ojos, la parte paranoica de su mente lo hizo creer que Eren podría matarlo en ese instante de debilidad, pero la otra parte le hizo recordar que aun no le sacaba ningún tipo de información y que estaba en una igual o peor condición que él mismo. Así que se relajo.

:::::::

Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando Isabel llego a casa, estaba cansada y fastidiada, ver toda la tarde libros y proyecciones la había hartado.

Abrió el portón, camino por el camino empedrado que dirigía hasta la puerta de la casa, en un momento de fuerza, alzo la cabeza y extrañada se pregunto porque todo estaba en penumbras, algo dentro de ella se asusto y camino con precaución. ¿Levi había salido? Y si así fuera ¿A dónde iría sin avisarle antes o a estas horas?

Con extremo silencio abrió la puerta principal, tanteo la pared en busca del interruptor para encender la casa, cuando lo encontró lo presiono iluminando la sala, todo estaba silencioso y había un… ¿ambiente? Extraño en la casa, acaso ¿Era su imaginación? Camino introduciéndose completamente en su casa, dejo su mochila en el sillón y tropezó hacia adelante, dio saliros hasta poder tener algo de equilibrio, regreso su mirada para ver que la había hecho tropezar y diviso una chamara, dos camisetas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y uno bóxer. ¿Por qué había ropa así en la casa? Suspiro y frunció el ceño, lo más seguro era que Levi se había ido a dormir y había recibido una llamada de emergencia del Sector y por las prisas había sacado ropa de más. Torció los labios y recogió la ropa, la doblo con cuidado. Entonces vio una paleta a medio comer tirada en el piso. ¿Qué hacía allí? La levanto y la tiro a la basura.

Que desorden, al menos debió haberle avisado que tenía que salir. Un mensaje no le costaba nada.

Volvió a suspirar, fue a la cocina por algo de agua y de paso tomo un puñado de uvas que había en un traste dentro del refrigerador, con la mano desocupada, tomo el montón de ropa y se dirigió a la habitación de Levi.

Tarareo una canción. Un opening de uno de sus animes favoritos.

Llego a la habitación.

Tenía el puño lleno de uvas, con cuidado de no tirar la ropa desocupo su otra mano y giro el picaporte.

La puerta rechino un poco antes de abrirse por completo y pensó en comprar un aceite para deshacerse de ese sonido molesto.

Primero vio el desastre que había en el piso, luego poco a poco alzo la vista hasta que, gracias a la luz del pasillo, vio dos cuerpos descansando en la cama, ambos desnudos.

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron demasiado que parecía que abandonarían sus cuencas en cualquier momento, su corazón dio un vuelto agresivo y el rubor azoto su cara, las uvas cayeron una a una en el piso, rodaron un poco antes de detenerse, la ropa cayo de golpe en el suelo deshaciendo el dobles que Isabel antes había hecho con demasiado cuidado.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer observo ambas personas, una de ellas era sin duda su hermano, tenía su brazo derecho rodeando la cintura de ¿Ese era Eren?, Isabel se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar gritar, el chico estaba boca arriba, trataba un poco en voltearse para tener una posición mas cómoda para dormir pero unas esposas que sostenían sus brazos arriba de su cabeza se lo impedían, Isabel frunció el ceño. Se relamió los labios, que sorprendentemente se habían resecado a pesar de haber tomado agua hace solo unos momentos. Se debatió en sí debería ir y soltar a Eren, pero no sabía ni siquiera en donde estaban las llaves y si entraba podría despertarlos.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, entonces volteo a verlos un poco más, tomo de nuevo el picaporte de la puerta y la cerro poco a poco. Miro a su hermano y a Eren una última vez. Al parecer y suponiendo, su hermano era el activo o Seme, mejor conocido en el mundo del yaoi, uno de los géneros femeninos más populares del anime y Eren era el pasivo, el Uke dentro del mismo género. Isabel sonrío y por fin cerró la puerta.

Tomo la ropa y las uvas que había regado a causa de la sorpresa. Volvió a la sala, puso la ropa en su lugar y con delicadeza lavo las uvas en el fregadero. Se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentó frente al computador. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, tomo un pañuelo de la caja rosa a un lado de la lámpara y se limpio la nariz.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_ ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Ha sido el segundo lemmon que escribo y la verdad siento que me cuesta una infinidad de imaginación. Teniendo también en cuenta que tenía a mi hermana a lado y no podía escribir muy a gusto. Pero bueno aquí esta.


	8. Capitulo 7: Pecado Capital

_**Capitulo 7:**_

_**Pecado capital.**_

El sonido de los tenedores y cucharas chocar contra la porcelana de los platos rebotaba contra las paredes haciendo que se expandiera en forma de ondas por toda la casa, de vez en cuando también el sonido de los vasos les hacían compañía.

_Hermano, pásame la sal, por favor.

_Creo que puedes estirarte.

Isabel frunció los labios, un momento después Eren le tendió el salero de vidrio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Aquí tienes Isabel.

La chica sonrió en respuesta.

_Gracias, cuñad… digo Eren.

Levi azoto el cuchillo y el tenedor contra el plato, se levanto de la silla con molestia y salió del comedor, caminando directamente a la sala, Isabel y Eren rieron por lo bajo.

_Vamos, hermano, termina de desayunar, deja de molestarte por un chiste, era solo una broma._ Isabel entro en la sala y encontrándose a su hermano mayor dando vueltas como si estuviera pensando en un acertijo sin respuesta.

Levi se limito a mirarla con veneno, frunció el ceño y bufo, pero a la chica no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, sabía a la perfección que su hermano era todo un cabeza dura, necio, terco y de difícil entendimiento, a diferencia, solo sonrió y entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

_Digo, después de lo de anoche no me vengas a decir que no puedo llamar cuñado a Eren.

Levi que había estado dándole la espalda en ese momento se volvió de repente para mirarla con los ojos abiertos y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Si, Isabel los había visto.

Cuando ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana y el desayuno humeaba en la mesa listo, Isabel estaba mordiéndose las uñas sentada en el sofá, golpeaba nerviosamente el piso con el tacón y punta de sus zapatos y no paraba de mirar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano esperando con ansiedad el momento en que ambos salieran. Sin soportarlo un minuto más se levanto de golpe y con pasos firmes fue hasta el lugar abrió la puerta de golpe y grito.

_Bueno par de tortolitos, levántense a desayunar que yo tengo que ir a la Universidad.

A pesar de haber recogido todo el valor en la sala este se esfumo al ver de nuevo a su hermano y nuevo "amigo" recostados en la cama, abrazados y totalmente desnudos, tal vez durante la noche ambos habían sentido la necesidad de cubrirse y entre movimientos habían logrado cubrirse con la sábana azul de la cama. Nuevamente, como en la noche anterior Isabel sintió el hilillo de sangre recorrer de su nariz hasta sus labios de manera silenciosa.

Luego de un minuto de espera Levi se revolvió entre la sabana, se notaba más descansado y un poco más ¿Contento? Bueno tal vez no fuera la palabra correcta para describir su aspecto pero era lo más cercano y lo primero que se le había venido a la mente de la chica pelirroja.

_ ¿Qué carajos quieres Isabel?_ El ceño fruncido característico de su hermano la recibió e Isabel fue capaz de despejar su mente y contestarle.

_Pues que necesito que se levanten a desayunar antes de que me vaya, si te dejo el desayuno a ti lo más seguro es que incendies el lugar y no sería educado dejar que Eren sea el que te lo prepare… aunque pensándolo mejor…_ Isabel se puso una mano en la barbilla a modo pensativo y sonrió_ Eso estaría bien para ustedes ¿no?

Lo que paso después se reduce a almohadazos, gritos, improperios, risas y maldiciones pero al final los tres terminaron sentados en la misma mesa con los platos del desayuno en frente y con un silencio tenso y, al menos para Isabel, divertido. No paraba de intercambiar miradas con Eren y de vez en cuando una que otra sonrisa cómplice.

Isabel estuvo a punto de tratar de convencer a Levi de volver al comedor cuando el teléfono sonó, la chica miro a su hermano y con un pequeño salto de un lado a otro sobre las puntas de sus zapatos fue a contestar.

_Si, ¿Diga?

__ ¿Isabel? Hola ¿Como estas?_

_ ¿Hanji? Oh, por Dios, hace tanto que no escuchaba tu voz, estoy en medio del desayuno ¿Y tú que tal tu viaje?

Eren cruzo la puerta que dividía el comedor de la sala y se detuvo al ver a Isabel hablando por teléfono.

_-Pues no puedo quejarme, me he divertido bastante…_

Del otro lado de la línea Isabel pudo percibir un poco de nerviosismo y ansiedad pero trato de pasarlo por alto para no alterar a la mujer con la que estaba hablando.

-Que bien, me alegro por ti, ¿Cuándo vuelves?, espero que pases a visitarnos pronto.

__De hecho ya estoy en la ciudad, hace un par de horas que llegue a mi casa, acabo de dejar la maleta en mi habitación y quise marcarles para ver como marchaba todo._

_ Ya veo, pues te espero en la casa cuando gustes tenemos mucho de qué hablar, te paso a mi hermano para que hables con él.

__Gracias, Isabel._

Dicho esto le paso el teléfono color verde a su hermano.

_Es Hanji, al parecer ha vuelto a la ciudad hace poco_ Susurró la chica tapando la bocina con la mano derecha.

Levi tomo el teléfono con precaución y sin despegar la mirada de Isabel atendió la llamada.

_¿Hanji?

Levi dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la salida para que su plática no fuera escuchada.

Isabel puso sus manos en la cadera y suspiro, luego dio media vuelta para volver al comedor pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Eren parado en la puerta con aspecto de no saber bien qué hacer cuando la situación se había tornado algo más personal.

_Eren, anda vamos a terminar el desayuno_ Isabel miro el reloj y se encogió de hombros_ Bueno al fin y al cabo las primeras tres horas era para Química.

_ ¿Quién era? Me refiero a la llamada_ Pregunto Eren viendo a Levi dando vueltas en el patio delantero.

Isabel miro por la ventana también y después sin darle mucha importancia se sentó de nuevo a continuar su desayuno.

_Hanji Zöe, una amiga de mi hermano, se conocen desde hace ya mucho tiempo…_ Isabel se puso la cuchara en los labios como si pensara mucho en algo_ Es alguien muy cercano a nosotros.

Eren volvió a mirar por la ventana de manera acusativa.

_ ¿En serio?

_Oh, sí, algunas veces se viene a dormir con nosotros, hacemos pijamadas, algunas ocasiones nos acompaña a visitar a los abuelos, ja, les cae bastante bien, dicen que es graciosa y muy inteligente._ Isabel bajo la mirada_ Le agradezco muchas cosas, ella… pues nos ha ayudado mucho, es una gran amiga para mi hermano, la única de hecho, siempre ha estado allí para él, lo apoya en todo y es como un empuje para él. Siempre estaré en deuda con ella.

Los ojos de Eren dejaron de brillar por un momento, miro a Isabel con un aura bastante peligrosa, luego miro a la ventana, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

_Antes… pensé que incluso esos dos terminarían casándose, digo es que mi hermano es tan antisocial y no sale con ninguna chica, jamás le he conocido ninguna novia ni nada por el estilo y bueno Hanji era la única apegada a él, es demasiado cariñosa con él.

Isabel sonrió y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un Eren sentándose de manera silenciosa y reanudando su desayuno.

_ ¿En serio?_ Repitió Eren casi en un susurro.

Isabel pensó que eso había roto su corazón o incluso había plantado algo de inseguridad en el chico así que para rectificarse rápidamente agrego.

_Oh, pero claro, tú llegaste a su vida y parece que ambos congenian bien, digo hacen muy buena pareja_ Dicho esto rio de manera nerviosa y bebió del vaso de leche que tenia a un lado_ Espero de todo corazón que sean felices_ Miró a Eren de manera cariñosa

Eren le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió de forma afectiva.

_Gracias Isabel… ¿Puedo llamarte hermana?

Isabel rio, algo dentro de ella pareció calmarse y se lleno de inmensa ternura, estiro su mano y toco con suavidad la de Eren.

_Por supuesto… hermano menor_ Dicho esto Isabel le guiño un ojo.

::::::::::

Levi reprendió a Isabel y la apuro para que se fuera a la escuela, ya había perdido las tres primeras horas y no podía darse el lujo de perderse más, así que en cuanto dieron las doce prácticamente la corrió de la casa a patadas.

Una vez fuera, Levi miro a Eren con cierta mordacidad.

Eren simplemente se dejo caer en el sillón, cruzando las piernas y recargando su brazo en el respaldo del sillón a modo de que su pose fuera algo provocadora.

_Largo de mi casa_ Inquirió Levi

_Oh, vamos después de lo de ayer, ¿vas a correrme?, no me digas que no lo has disfrutado al máximo.

Levi entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de acorralarlo contra el sillón. Se detuvo antes de siquiera empezar la acción, un movimiento en falso y quizá terminarían igual que ayer. Trago saliva y camino a la cocina por un poco de agua, ya sentía la garganta reseca.

Eren le siguió y cuando Levi se detuvo se colgó de su cuello y susurro.

_Isabel me ha dado su bendición así que podemos volver a hacerlo.

_No digas estupideces, jamás volvería a repetir tal cosa, eso ha sido un completo error teniendo en cuenta que estamos tratando de matarnos el uno al otro.

Eren se soltó y sonrió.

_Así que… ¿Te molesta la situación en la que no encontramos?

_No exactamente, no idees cosas raras en tu cabeza, seguiré sacándote la información que sea necesaria hasta obtener lo que necesito…

_¿Y me mataras?

_Esa es mi misión.

_Está bien, inténtalo, sácame toda la información que necesites.

Eren golpeo la punta de un cuchillo mal puesto en el desayunador y con un movimiento rápido apunto el arma al cuello de Levi y con voz amenazadora agrego.

_Porque yo también voy a sacarte la información que necesito hasta conseguirla.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un instante sin decir nada, luego Eren relajo sus hombros y con una mirada de ternura y una sonrisa llena de cariño bajo el cuchillo.

_Aunque por supuesto, creo que ya se ha demostrado quien es el más débil de los dos_ Jugueteo un poco con el cuchillo hasta que sin querer rasgo uno de sus dedos y un hilillo de sangre le recorrió la palma de la mano, miro la sangre con fascinación enfermiza_ Creo que por primera vez no me importaría ser el juguete en vez del jugador.

_**Notas finales: **_Ok, fue un capitulo corto.

A lo que iba… me dio algo de curiosidad el comentario de Ishiro Shizuka, asi que se los preguntare… ¿Les gustaría que esto se convirtiera en Mpreg? Digo cambiaria unas cosas, por supuesto, pero obvio no cambiaria el final solo le agregaría unas cosillas por allí. Hehehe, aun asi… díganme que piensan. No lo sé en cuanto leí el review mi cabeza empezó a idear muchas cosas.


	9. Capitulo 8: Primer paso

_**Capitulo 8:**_

_**Primer paso **_

La puerta fue azotada y el sonido se acrecentó por toda la mansión cual bomba atómica, los pasos, o mejor dicho pisotones, hacían eco y rebotaban en las paredes haciendo que el sonido fuera molesto y más ruidoso de lo que en realidad era.

_Willer_ Gritó un hombre un piso más arriba.

_ ¿Qué?_ Contesto el adolescente con molestia y miro a su padre adoptivo con ojos asesinos provocándole un escalofrió a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal.

_Deja de hacer ruido.

Eren frunció el ceño y a modo de respuesta subió a su habitación y con todas las fuerzas que tenia azoto la puerta, respingo y golpeo la pared a su lado con el puño cerrado, jadeo, pateo una figura que tenía en una de las esquinas de la habitación provocando que esta se volcara de lado y se rompiera en varias partes, se recargo contra la pared, a lado de su tocador, poco a poco se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y enterró los dedos en su cabello castaño. No podía dejar de mover los ojos de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando algo con mucha desesperación. Respiraba con dificultad, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, cada musculo de él lo hacía, los dientes le castañeaban a un compás diferente. Se sentía enloquecer.

_ ¿Eren?

El toquido de la puerta lo trajo a la realidad, alzo la cabeza y vio la rubia cabellera de su amigo asomarse por la abertura y entrar poco a poco a la habitación, tomo asiento en la cama y miro a su amigo con atención.

_ ¿Por qué lloras?_ Pregunto con tono curioso.

Eren miro a Armin con sorpresa y seguido de eso se toco la cara. En efecto. Estaba llorando, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y ya sentía el sabor salado de las lágrimas al depositarse en sus labios, aun sin salir del todo de su letargo se limpio la cara con las manos como un niño pequeño, incluso se pasó el dorso de la mano izquierda por la nariz mientras sorbía. Era extraño. Hace tanto que no derramaba una sola lágrima, ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Ahora se sentía triste, inseguro y ansioso.

_ ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Eren?_ Insistió el chico rubio que al no obtener respuesta se había arrodillado frente a él.

_Armin… ¿Qué harías si alguien más se fijara en Jean y te abandonara por esa persona?

La pregunta tomo totalmente desprevenido al chico que no supo bien que contestar y durante un instante titubeo y dudo.

_Bueno… no lo sé, supongo que… no lo sé, no sé qué haría_ Conforme contestaba su voz iba bajando de tono hasta convertirse en un susurro.

_ ¿Sabes lo que yo haría?_ El tono de voz que Eren uso asusto a Armin, lo suficiente para que de modo defensivo se hecho hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero en el frío piso_ Mataría a esa persona.

Armin abrió demasiado los ojos y miro asustado a su amigo, por primera vez realmente sintió miedo de él. Tenía un aura diferente, su piel irradiaba un aire enfermizo, su mirada estaba perdida y carecía de brillo alguno, incluso había sombras de aspecto tétrico bajo sus ojos, su rostro no demostraba otra cosa sino odio. Un odio tan grande que incluso Armin lo podía percibir de una forma antinatural. El ambiente había cambiado, a pesar de ser de día y que afuera estuviera el sol radiante, a dentro, en esa habitación, parecía que caería una llovizna y relampaguearía de un momento a otro. No supo bien a qué se refería Eren y no quízo averiguarlo por el miedo que le recorría en ese momento, pero sabía que sea cual fuera la persona que se había ganado el rencor de Eren, era mejor que se cuidara porque nada bueno le esperaba… podía estar 100% seguro de ello.

:::::::::

Una vez en frente de la casa color amarillo y café, Levi toco el timbre y espero unos segundos antes de que una voz le contestara por el interfon y le diera el acceso a la casa. Camino por un delgado sendero de baldosas color ocre, a un lado había una hilera perfecta de tulipanes amarillos y naranjas, algunos de ellos estaban marchitos a causa de la falta de cuidado por parte de la dueña de la casa. Al terminar los tulipanes, justo a un lado había un coche muy llamativo color rojo, estaba brillante aunque irradiaba un poco de olvido, después de todo Hanji aun tenía esa manía de cambiar de auto cada determinado tiempo. Dio un leve toquido a la puerta y casi al instante esta se abrió. En otra ocasión tal vez fuera recibido con un grito de bienvenida o un abrazo asfixiante, pero esta vez no fue así, el recibimiento fue silencioso y un tanto escalofriante, Levi entro en el interior de la casa, estaba un poco en penumbras, solo unos rayos de sol eran los afortunados de llegar a iluminar el lugar gracias a las pequeñas aberturas que dejaban las cortinas cerradas aunque para guiarse por el lugar Levi no necesitaba mucha luz, conocía a la perfección ese lugar, así que por propio instinto camino por la sala hasta llegar a uno de los sillones acolchonados. Lo que más le incomodaba del lugar era lo frío que podía llegar a ser, no importaba que afuera estuviera haciendo un calor infernal, dentro de esa casa siempre hacia frío, no sabía si la causa era que las paredes del patio principal fueran de piedra y estas absorbían todo el calor haciendo que el resto de la casa fuera totalmente helada. Podía sentir sus manos ya resecas y un poco tiesas, así que movió las articulaciones de sus dedos provocando que estos tronaran de manera un poco cruel.

_ Voy por un poco de té_ Hanji cerró la puerta y se encamino a la cocina donde Levi podía escuchar el movimiento de tazas y la abertura de las puertas del refrigerador o alacena.

Hace menos de una hora Levi estaba enfrascado en una absurda discusión con Eren, prácticamente lo había llegado a desquiciar, a pesar de ser un asesino cruel y despiadado, en realidad era más infantil de lo que representaba su físico. Cualquiera que pudiera haberlos visto no pensaría que en realidad eran un par de detective-asesino enfrascados en una misión de tortura y búsqueda de información para rematar con un asesinato final para evitar un montón de consecuencias, sino en un par de enamorados cursis. Aun se arrepentía internamente haber sucumbido a sus deseos carnales aquella noche, no paraba de reprenderse por eso, aunque había recolectado un poco de información enemiga, sabía que lo que había hecho iba en contra de su propia moral y pensamientos, no porque pensara llegar virgen al matrimonio, básicamente ese era un pensamiento que jamás había pasado por su mente, simplemente la razón era que haciendo eso se sentía muy bajo, eran acciones que, al menos para él, eran de lo más antiético.

La discusión había girado en un punto bastante ridículo, Eren había escupido cosas bastante vergonzosas y Levi había hecho de todo para que parara, lo que lo había salvado de ese momento tan molesto había sido una llamada de Hanji a su celular. Por supuesto al momento en el que la mujer le pidió que fuera a visitarla, Levi había corrido a Eren de su casa, había esperado hasta que el chico salió en su auto directo a su casa y había empezado su viaje a casa de Hanji. Aunque le había preocupado un poco la actitud que el chico había tomado momentos después de que su llamada terminara, parecía molesto, enfadado y parecía que explotaría en improperios. Como si fuera una chica celosa. Se había relajado un poco cuando Eren le había asegurado que Isabel estaba a salvo de todo este asunto gracias a la amistad que habían creado, era extraño que de un momento a otro se relajara por las palabras que Eren había dicho, quizá solo lo había sentido demasiado sincero, pero aun había otra persona que corría peligro si no terminaba cuanto antes con esta misión. Volvió a tronarse los dedos, esta vez sintió un poco más de dolor y torció los labios. ¿Cómo se había metido en todo este lio? ¿Por qué no solo tomaba como rehén al chico y lo obligaba a escupir todo lo que el Sector necesitaba? Después de todo, Eren no era el único que tenía unos cuantos trucos de tortura bajo la manga. Muchos sabían que Levi podía ser muy cruel y despiadado cuando se trataba de interrogatorios, siempre obtenía lo que quería gracias a diferentes y creativos modos de tortura que él mismo había personalizado. Tortura. ¿Qué ese no era también el trabajo de Eren? ¿Quizá tenían más en común de lo que esperaba? Era solo un niño pero su conocimiento era incluso más avanzado que el de un adulto normal de treinta años…tal vez…

_ ¿Qué tal va la investigación?_ Pregunto Hanji mientras ponía una taza humeante de té en la mesa de centro.

Levi salió del hilo de sus pensamientos y, entre las sombras de la sala, miro a Hanji, después con cuidado tomo la taza y dio un sorbo al caliente líquido.

_Bien_ Contesto de forma cortante.

_Supongo que ya has encontrado a Willer…

_Así es.

Hanji dio un respingo como si estuviera recibiendo descargas eléctricas.

_Levi… ¿Paso algo? Por favor, dame la información que tengas… puedo ayudarte en esta misión, por favor, no puedo simplemente quedarme a ver como… quizás…

_No, Hanji entiende que esta es mi misión, no te metas, solo serias un estorbo

Eso pareció dolerle demasiado a la mujer que al instante pareció asustada y se hecho hacia atrás como si la hubiesen empujado.

Levi volvió a tomar un poco más de té y miro a Hanji, parecía más delgada, tenía la piel amarillenta y de un tono antinatural, como si estuviera enferma, tenia los labios resecos, sus dedos más bien parecían huesos, tenía las mejillas hundidas y los ojos exageradamente grandes incluso detrás de los anteojos cuadrados, vestía un pants que le quedaba holgado, parecía ser de una talla mucho más grande que la que ella solía usar, no había rastros de la Hanji que él conocía, no sentía esa alegría infinita y que llegaba a ser muy molesta y hartante… todo parecía haberse esfumado de un momento a otro, tan rápido.

_No saliste del país ¿cierto?_ Pregunto Levi con un tono casi seco.

Hanji bajo la mirada, observando atentamente su té, paso uno de sus huesudos dedos por la taza y sonrió, su sonrisa era triste y decaída.

_Te diste cuenta ¿Eh?, no dejas de sorprenderme, eres bastante observador.

_No es que fuera observador… pero gracias, acabas de delatarte tú misma, solo estaba haciendo suposiciones.

Hanji lo miro sorprendida y volvió a bajar la mirada un poco avergonzada.

_ No podía irme, sabiendo que tú estabas en peligro.

_ Se supone que Erwin en persona te llevo al aeropuerto, como es que fuiste tan escurridiza, es un poco complicado burlarse de él de esa manera.

_Pues, recibió una llamada de emergencia justo un segundo antes de que mi vuelo fuera llamado, pensaba irme, en serio, estaba lista para salir del país, totalmente resignada pero… ver aquella oportunidad, simplemente no pude evitarlo y escape, regrese a casa y me quede aquí sin llamar la atención.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganarías con eso? _ Levi ahora estaba molesto.

_Solo… necesitaba saber que podías manejarte a la perfección en esta misión, estaba al tanto de todo, estaba lista para ayudarte si era necesario, pero… hubo momentos en los que leía mal sus próximos movimientos y perdí totalmente el hilo de tu investigación.

Levi trago saliva. Hanji lo había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo… ¿Acaso pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sospecharía el tipo de lazo que había creado con el asesino?

_ ¿Viste algo mientras me espiabas?_ Pregunto tratando de parecer molesto.

_No… no lo suficiente, como te decía, básicamente tenía que moverme sin llamar la atención y que Erwin no sospechara que aun seguía en la ciudad y también que muchas veces te perdía la pista.

La respuesta pareció aliviarlo un poco, si Hanji supiera… si ella supiera…

_Bueno… ¿Para qué me llamaste?, tengo que ir al Sector y hablar con Erwin de unos asuntos así que dime que es lo que necesitas.

Hanji titubeo un poco, volvió a centrar su atención en el té y suspiro como si lo que fuera a decir fuera una total tortura para ella.

_ Deja la misión, por favor…

Levi se levanto del sofá interrumpiéndola.

_Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto Hanji.

_Pero…Levi aun estas a tiempo. Habla con Erwin convéncelo de pasarme la misión a mí, yo podría acabar con esto… no quiero que salgas lastimado, piensa en Isabel, ¿Qué haría ella sin ti?

Sin contestar cruzo la sala directo a la puerta.

_Piensa en mí… ¿Qué haría sin ti?_ Susurro y acto seguido Levi abandono el lugar.

::::::

El día parecía bastante alegre, hacía calor pero no llegaba a quemarte directamente gracias a las corrientes frescas de aire que de vez en cuando se paseaban por la ciudad refrescando el rostro y revolviendo el cabello de la gente, había algunos adolescentes saltándose clases divirtiéndose en el parque, tomando sodas y comida chatarra, había mujeres ancianas alimentando a algunas palomas que bajaban de los cables y algunas madres paseando a sus niños en carriolas mientras platicaban de cosas triviales como la cocina o manualidades. El cielo se teñía de un azul suave con algunas nubes regadas en el, parecían más unas pinceladas blancas mal dadas en un lienzo azul.

Levi se dejo caer en una de las bancas verde obscuro, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo y dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y dejo que el aire refrescara su rostro y se llevara sus problemas como si fuera polvo. Sentía los hombros pesados, como si de repente todas las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo se convirtieran en una carga muy grande para llevar, le dolía la espalda y se sentía cansado. Trato de relajarse aunque sea por un momento, lo necesitaba. De un momento a otro su vida había dado un giro bastante grande, lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente lo había golpeado en el pecho y había ocurrido de una forma u otra. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Hace solo un par de horas que había salido del Sector, había ido a darle la información que había logrado obtener de una forma… un tanto rara. Erwin no parecía satisfecho pero de todos modos agradeció el ser informado de los movimientos que "Acorazado" tenia preparados.

_ ¿Qué se supone que tengo que conseguir?_ Pregunto Levi

Erwin solo lo miro con un poco de desconfianza.

_ Agradezco la información, Levi, ya puedes irte.

El comandante volvió a sus deberes e ignoro por completo al detective.

¿Cómo iba a sacar algo de lo cual no tenía ni idea de que era? Esto le estaba empezando a molestar. Acaso ¿Eren sabia que tipo de información querían? Supuso que si, después de todo él parecía estar informado de todo, tal vez si se lo preguntaba todo esto se volvería más sencillo de tratar.

Con un leve movimiento saco el celular de uno de sus bolsillos traseros y busco el numero de Eren en su lista de contactos. Este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que agradecía la intromisión de Isabel, que en una de sus sesiones para la sociabilidad de Levi le había obligado a anotar el número del chico.

_Para: Eren _

_Asunto: Ninguno_

_¿Puedo verte en el parque dentro de media hora? _

_Necesito hablar contigo_

_Levi._

::::::::::::::

El celular sonó con un sonido imitador de la voz de pikachu y vibro mandando ondas por todo el tocador.

Eren abrió los ojos con pereza, miro el cacharro y pensó durante unos segundos en contestar o no contestar, al final rodo por la cama y cayó sobre sus rodillas en el piso, se arrastro y estiro hasta que el celular reboto en el piso alejándose más del alcance del chico que molesto bufó y de malas se incorporo para recogerlo, desbloqueo la pantalla deslizando el dedo de arriba hacia abajo, abrió el icono de mensajes y su cara entro en rubor cuando vio de quien era el mensaje. Su corazón dio un vuelco violento y sin razón aparente se sintió nervioso. Era la primera vez que recibía un mensaje de esa persona.

Lanzo el teléfono a la cama y rápidamente entro en el closet que se extendía por toda la pared derecha, hace solo media hora había salido de bañarse pero al no tener otros asuntos que atender y al estar bastante aburrido como para asistir a las ultimas horas de clases decidió ponerse pijama e irse a dormir un poco. Saco un montón de ropa, se midió un centenar de pantalones de diferentes diseños y se probo otro centenar de camisetas de diferentes colores, al final la habitación estaba llena de montones de ropa, parecía ese tipo de escenas de películas románticas donde la chica no sabe que ponerse. Cuando decidió que no tenía nada bueno que vestir, abrió la puerta y con todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones llamo a gritos a su mejor amigo y asesor. Armin llego solo unos segundos más tarde, estaba jadeando y parecía que se desmayaría, el esfuerzo físico no era lo suyo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Dijo entrando de golpe en la habitación.

_No tengo ropa.

Armin lo miro un poco contrariado y luego recorrió toda la habitación llena de prendas

_ ¿Y eso que es?

Eren guio su mirada a donde estaba apuntando su amigo y puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Nada… necesito ropa, urgente.

Armin suspiro y se encamino a hurgar entre los montones de prendas que para ese entonces ya estaban totalmente arrugadas.

_ ¿A dónde vas a ir?

_ Levi me ha mandado un mensaje, quiere que nos veamos en el parque.

El chico trato de disimular mientras sacaba unos pantalones de mezclilla del fondo de una montaña, miro a Eren que parecía tener una aura de encanto, casi podía ver polvos rosas rodeándole la cabeza cual aureola.

_ ¿Una cita?

Eren al instante se sonrojo y miro nervioso a otro lugar.

_N…no creo.

_ ¿Entonces?

_No lo sé… solo me ha puesto eso en el mensaje.

Armin soltó una camiseta color azul claro y tomo el rostro de Eren, estaba caliente y las mejillas las tenia rojas, suspiro sorprendido.

_ Acaso… ¿Estas enamorado?

_**NOTAS FINALES: **_Bueno… necesito sus opiniones con respecto a la pregunta del capítulo pasado, sobre el Mpreg. Porfiss dejen sus opiniones acerca de cómo les ha parecido el capitulo, la verdad me animan bastante y ayudan a que suba más rápido los capítulos, en serio me interesa mucho que es lo que piensan de esta historia.


	10. Capitulo 9: Mención dada

_**Capitulo 9: **_

_**Mención dada.**_

_ ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Sabes perfectamente que yo soy incapaz de enamorarme_ Eren rió nerviosamente mientras quitaba las manos de Armin de encima de su cara.

_Cierto… Perdón por decir algo tan ridículo_ Armin volvió su atención a la ropa, de forma seria.

Eren lo miró y apretó los labios.

_ ¿Armin? ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?_ Casi pregunto en un susurro.

El chico no contesto de inmediato, fingió estar atento en la combinación de una camiseta color blanco y unos pantalones de vestir negros, luego camino hasta el armario y saco un par de zapatos sencillos del mismo color que los pantalones y se los tendió a Eren, mientras este lo miraba extendiendo las manos de forma automática y por reflejo.

_ Supongo que aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías, es un sentimiento que debes descubrir por ti solo.

Dicho esto el chico rubio salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más, dejando a su amigo confundido y distante, mirando la puerta, observando un punto infinito en la madera mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar, luego de estar así por unos minutos, bajo la mirada a la ropa que tenía en las manos, suspiro y sintió un gran vacío en el estomago, dejo caer la ropa en el suelo, frunció el ceño y con los puños cerrados se metió en los montones de prendas que había regados en el piso, tomo unos bermudas café obscuro, una camiseta holgada beige y unas sandalias sencillas de un material casi parecido al foami. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y sin mirarse al espejo salió de su habitación.

_Carolina_ Grito a la sirvienta que pasaba en ese instante.

La chica dio un pequeño salto asustada.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Mi habitación es un desastre, ordénala.

Dicho esto bajo los escalones de forma rápida, dando saltos y entro en la cocina, abrió uno de los compartimientos y tomo toda la cantidad de dulces que encontró en ella, la cocinera no dijo nada mientras el chico hacia equilibrio para salir del lugar con las manos llenas de paquetes de galletas y golosinas.

Como le fue posible salió de la casa y dejo caer todas las cajas dentro del coche, respingo, se sentía molesto, pateo una de las llantas, tenía tantas ganas de hacer un berrinche, como suelen hacerlo los niños consentidos, tirarse al piso y patalear, gritar cosas sin sentido hasta que lograra conseguir lo que quería, aunque esta vez no estuviera muy seguro de que era lo que necesitaba o anhelaba simplemente necesitaba algo… era un poco extraño, querer algo con muchas ansias y deseos pero no saber muy bien que. Era absurdo. Incluso él, que tenía una mente algo infantil, pensaba eso. Una vez más pateo la llanta y entro en el deportivo, golpeo su cabeza contra el volante, gruño y pataleo dentro del automóvil. Respiro profundamente y tanteo sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves. Sin encontrarlas. Las había olvidado en algún lugar en su habitación. Frunció el ceño y rio nerviosamente, después soltó una carcajada y volvió a sentir ganas inmensas de llorar. Lo que necesitaba era un abrazo. Por mucho que le sorprendiera este descubrimiento era cierto, de alguna forma lo sabía, necesitaba un abrazo, ser estrechado con fuerza, que le acariciaran el cabello… Se sonrojo con violencia y volvió a dejar caer su frente en el volante, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la piel se torno de un ligero tono lila.

Mirando el piso arrastro los pies de vuelta a su habitación, la criada estaba acomodado la ropa tal como se le había ordenado un rato atrás, sin interrumpir a la mujer, revolvió en los pantalones que llevaba esta mañana y saco las llaves, con pesar volvió al auto, parecía que el cuerpo le pesaba, llevaba la espalda encorvada, los brazos colgándole de forma floja y arrastraba los pies de forma tan dramática, entro de nuevo en el vehículo y sin importarle el moretón que ya se había hecho volvió a golpearse varias veces contra el volante hasta lograr que un débil chorro de sangre recorriera su frente y terminara abriendo un sendero por su nariz, miro al frente con indiferencia y como si no estuviera sangrando, arranco con suavidad, salió del estacionamiento de la mansión e inicio su viaje al parque donde se encontraría con Levi.

:::::::::::::

_ Annie.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Necesito que sigas a Eren.

_ ¿Ahora desconfías de él?

_Siempre lo he hecho, desconfió de todos, incluyéndote a ti.

La mujer endureció su mirada.

_ ¿Acaso he hecho algo para ganarme esa desconfianza de tu parte?

_ No, simplemente es una forma de protección que suelo usar.

_ ¿Entonces admites que eres débil?

_ Nunca he dicho que soy fuerte, la prensa y la policía siempre hablan de más.

Annie abrió la boca para agregar algo más pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del despacho fue abierta de forma estruendosa.

_ Reiner…

El hombre giro su silla para ver a la persona que estaba interrumpiendo su conversación.

_ ¿Qué sucede Berth? Sabes que odio que interrumpas mientras estoy ocupado.

_ Lo siento, pero acaba de llamar Ymir para avisar que detuvieron la carga desde Shiganshina.

Reiner se paró de golpe de la silla con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

_ Ya sabes que hacer, llama a Conny y has que prepare todo para salir.

El hombre parado en la puerta asintió y salió corriendo de allí, Reiner tomo el saco que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla y se giro hacia Annie.

_ Quédate aquí mientras arreglo este asunto y haz lo que te pedí, vigila a Eren en todo lo que haga. Cuando regrese me darás lo que has conseguido.

_ Entendido.

Reiner abandono la habitación dejando a Annie sola, la mujer se acerco a la ventana justo a tiempo para ver el carro de Eren salir, salió del despacho y se dirigió a su habitación, sustituyo el elegante vestido azul que llevaba puesto por un sencillo pants color gris, su baja estatura y su forma menuda y diminuta la hacían muy escurridiza y rápida así que bajo esa ropa floja podía camuflajearse con bastante facilidad, se puso una gorra negra, saco de uno de los armarios un cinturón grueso lleno de cartuchos cargados y con dos pistolas a los lados, después se ajusto un delgado cinturón en la pierna derecha, uno especial para la portación de cuchillos y navajas. Bajo las escaleras y tomo su auto, uno pequeño de color negro nada llamativo y que era bastante usual verlo en las calles, así pasaría desapercibida. Solo tardo unos minutos en localizar el auto amarillo de Eren, parecía estar bastante nervioso. Giro en la misma curva que él y se estaciono dos filas detrás de él, espero un poco mientras él salía del auto con una caja de galletas del montón que había sacado hace ya un rato. El chico miro a todos lados, suspiro, abrió otro paquetito de galletas y empezó a comer, miro su reloj y sin muchas ganas camino en dirección opuesta. Annie lo vio por el retrovisor mientras se alejaba, conto hasta veinte y salió del auto, por un momento pareció que lo había perdido, camino mirando a todos lados, saco el teléfono celular que Reiner le había regalado por su cumpleaños, conecto los auriculares y se los puso en los oídos sin escuchar música exactamente, cuando entro en el parque se extraño demasiado ya que no era uno de los lugares que solía frecuentar el chico y se sorprendió aún más cuando lo encontró acercándose al detective de forma demasiado amistosa. Regreso y se oculto detrás de un árbol.

:::::::::::::

Levi miró su reloj por tercera vez, una de las cosas que más odiaba aparte de la suciedad era la impuntualidad, tambaleó los zapatos contra el piso y suspiro. ¿En verdad pensaba preguntarle tan directamente? Si, la verdad sí. De alguna forma sabia que la seguridad de Isabel era completa, Hanji por otro lado, sabia defenderse sola, no había necesidad de preocuparse demasiado por ella, torció los labios, quizá en otros tiempos eso es lo que pensaría, pero después de haberla visto en ese estado tan deprimente, cualquiera pensaría que se podría suicidar en la primera oportunidad. Chasqueo la lengua. No había mencionado a Erwin que Hanji lo había engañado y en realidad se había quedado en la ciudad, tal vez debió habérselo comentado para así ayudarla, porque al parecer realmente estaba afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, ella realmente estaba resintiendo todo esto. Lo sabía, de alguna forma ya lo veía venir, toda esa presión, recibir los cadáveres de sus amigos, saber que el más cercano de ellos estaba jugando con un hilo de lo más delicado que si se rompía podía tener un destino incluso peor. Se preguntaba porque no era él quien estuviera enloqueciendo en esos instantes, después de todo era a él al que se le estaba saliendo de control todo esto. Volvió a suspirar y a mirar el reloj. Media hora. Había escrito que en media hora. En serio detestaba la impuntualidad. Un pensamiento le detuvo. ¿Por qué creía que en realidad vendría? No es como si fueran amigos o algo por el estilo, eran enemigos a muerte. ¿Cuándo había creado aquel lazo invisible? Definitivamente esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

_ ¿Levi?

Escuchar su voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cortando de tajo el hilo de sus pensamientos y también descubrir que estaba en una pose que mostraba desesperación, los codos recargados en las rodillas y agarrando con fuerza su cabeza enterrando los dedos en su nuca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_ Llegas tarde

_ Lo siento, tuve… un pequeño contratiempo_ Miró a otro lado mientras se rascaba con nerviosismo la sien derecha.

_ No importa necesito hablar contigo sobre todo este asunto.

_ Por asunto te refieres a ¿Qué exactamente?

_ No es muy seguro hablar aquí.

Dicho esto Levi tomo por la muñeca a Eren jalándolo en otra dirección.

_ No creí que necesitaras niñera_ Levi apenas abrió los labios para susurrar

_ Oh, no te preocupes después me encargo de ella_ Eren sonrió y se dejo arrastrar.

::::::::::

Al final de estar dando vueltas, Levi y Eren se detuvieron seguros de haber perdido a Annie.

_ ¿Quién es?_ Pregunto Levi viendo fuera del callejón en el que se encontraban

_ Annie Leonhart, la nueva amante de Reiner_ Eren miró la galleta que tenía en las manos y de un mordisco la devoro.

_ ¿A que ha venido?_ Levi entro en el callejón y con cuidado se sentó en una de las cajas que había en el lugar.

_ Reiner la ha mandado, estoy seguro de ello… como no he dado resultados de este trabajo ha empezado a sospechar de mi, se cómo piensa, esta desconfiando de mi.

_ ¿Qué no se supone que eres su hijo?

_ Sí, pero eso no significa que deba darme toda su entera confianza, él es así, reparte pedazos diminutos de confianza entre sus allegados, jamás le dice todo a una sola persona, es astuto en ese aspecto.

Levi lo observo mientras sacaba un nuevo paquete de galletas de la caja que traía.

_ ¿Por qué traes una caja completa de galletas?_ Pregunto apuntado al objeto.

Eren miro la caja y se encogió de hombros.

_ Bueno… tuve un problema para venir aquí _ Se sonrojo al pensar por lo que había pasado anteriormente

_ Y las galletas te lo arreglaron…_ Levi se interrumpió y entrecerró los ojos _ Te has abierto la frente.

El chico se toco la cabeza y después se miro la mano, si aún sangraba, rió un poco como si el hecho de tener la frente abierta fuera un chiste.

_ No ha sido nada, parte del problema por el que tuve que cruzar, aun así… ¿De qué querías hablar?

_ Solo quiero saber si conoces que tipo de información se supone que tengo en mi poder y Reiner quiere.

Eren miro hacia arriba, los edificios entre los que se encontraban eran demasiado altos, eran unidos por unos tendederos de colores con algunas prendas ondeándose con el viento a la espera de secarse por completo, había algunos barandales de metal negro unido con escaleras, las salidas de emergencia adivino el chico, mordisqueo la galleta quitándole las chispas de chocolate y haciendo que estas mismas le mancharan las mejillas y se llenaran de boronas.

_ Si, lo sé… por supuesto Reiner no me lo dijo, lo he descubierto yo solo… hay algo que el rey de la mafia no controla y ese soy yo, tengo una cantidad impresionante de información, que incluso él desconoce, se todos sus sucios secretos incluso antes que él mismo_ Eren bajo la mirada encontrándose con la de Levi _ Si esperas que te lo diga, lamento decirte que no lo haré… te lo diría muy gustosamente pero que chiste tendría todo esto.

Levi frunció el ceño.

Eren le dedico una sonrisa y con cuidado se acerco, beso sus labios lentamente y salió del callejón, antes de abandonarlo por completo se detuvo y giro la cabeza.

_ Por cierto… yo ya tengo la mitad de la información que necesito de tú parte… no solo acudo a la tortura para exprimir a alguien también tengo otros métodos.

Levi se levanto de golpe y trato de atraparlo pero al salir del callejón para mirar a la calle esta se encontraba desierta, como si Eren se hubiera ido con el viento.

:::::::::::

Eren volvió a su coche, suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza contra el volante, de nuevo, aunque a diferencia de las veces anteriores gruño e hizo una mueca por el dolor que el golpe le provoco. Entrecerró los ojos y vio a Annie por uno de los espejos. Bufó. Arranco el coche y abandono el estacionamiento.

:::::::::::::

Annie vio el coche amarillo desaparecer e inmediatamente corrió al suyo para perseguirlo, había perdido al chico y al detective hace rato, ambos parecían buscar un lugar privado para hablar, aunque al parecer esa conversación no había durado más que unos minutos. Salió del estacionamiento y siguió de cerca a Eren, esta vez no lo perdería de vista. Pero por desgracia hubo un percance en una de las calles, una procesión que impidió el paso de los carros, la fila de gente se acumulo justo en frente de ella, Eren había escapado y ahora tenía que esperar. Tamboleo los dedos con molestia, giro el volante y estaciono el coche justo en la banqueta que tenia a lado. Salió del coche y camino hacia donde terminaba la calle para ver si aun podía visualizar el carro amarillo, camino un poco, aunque no le ayudara en nada ya que alcanzar un coche a pie es prácticamente toda una azaña, suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cadera.

Sintió el frío filo de un cuchillo corto deslizarse por su garganta y un brazo por su cintura, sin poner resistencia se dejo arrastrar por la sombra dentro de un callejón pequeño y sucio.

_ Eres valiente para seguir mis pasos, Annie_ Susurro Eren en su oreja sin soltarla.

_Son ordenes de Reiner_ Contesto entre dientes la mujer.

_ Pues dale un recado de mi parte, no me gusta que mande a checar lo que hago, no soy un niño, si vuelve a hacerlo, le devolveré a su espía doblado en cuatro y como moño sus intestinos, ¿Entendido?_ Annie asintió

Eren la soltó empujándola hacia delatante y haciendo que ella empezara a toser de manera exagerada.

_ Si quieres mantenerte con vida, Annie Leonhart, más te vale no volver a seguirme, dime ¿A quién le temes más? ¿A Reiner o a mí?

Annie se restregó la garganta con la palma de la mano y miro al chico con ojos fríos, definitivamente le temía más a él.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Después de todo rogar si funciono. Hehehe, bueno, les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, los he amado tanto. Mikraller definitivamente tu review me ha hecho llorar, de alegría por supuesto. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y te agradezco que estés al pendiente de ella y que la recomiendes, en serio me hace tan feliz, al igual que Voice-L que me mete presión para que actualice más seguido, hehehe por ella es que he subido capítulos casi a diario.

Bueno… en cuanto a lo de Mpreg, la historia no cambiara en lo absoluto pero Eren saldrá embarazado, yo cumplo peticiones, ya lo he mencionado en otros capítulos, acepto cualquier aporte a la historia. Antes de este cambio había dos finales alternativos, pero ahora se ha agregado uno más, sumando a tres finales alternativos, como he dicho el hecho de que Eren este en este estado no cambia el rumbo de la historia, todo seguirá según los planes, aunque por supuesto se agregaran unas cosillas. Anoche cree el esqueleto nuevo de la historia, que tendrá veinte capítulos en total más aparte los tres epílogos finales.

Espero, Liz Shinigami, no romper las expectativas que tienes de la historia, básicamente esta historia no entra en el género romántico por lo que no cambia ningún aspecto y créeme ya he sacado una buena razón por la cual Eren puede tener esa pequeña habilidad de procrear vida. Fue algo curioso mientras desayunaba se me vino a la mente esa razón. Espero de todo corazón que puedas darle una oportunidad a la forma que tomara la historia.

Pues bueno, espero les guste.

Y nuevamente gracias por sus hermosos reviews.


	11. Capitulo 10: Toma de protesta

_**Capitulo 10:**_

_**Toma de protesta.**_

La imagen era borrosa, pero a pesar de eso podía, perfectamente, diferenciar que había sangre por todos lados, él estaba como observador de la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, había un viento insoportable que le revolvía el cabello y le impedía la visibilidad total que deseaba, el sueño estaba en blanco y negro como una película antigua, no escuchaba nada pero sabía, de alguna forma, que todos estaba gritando, todos corrían, se notaban asustados, de repente una lluvia de balas interrumpió, no escuchaba los disparos pero cuando las balas se impactaban contra los cuerpos de los civiles salían chispas amarillas acompañadas de la sangre roja de las victimas que caían muertas en el piso y salpicaban todo a su paso. Durante un momento todo se movió a cámara rápida viendo todo moverse rápidamente ante sus ojos como borrones blancos, grises y negros en diferentes tonalidades. Una figura traspaso la película borrosa de gente que corría frente a él, no podía saber quién era, parecía que algo obstruía sus ojos, como cuando te levantas con lagañas en los ojos y no puedes ver bien, por todos los medios trato de restregarse los ojos para quitar aquello que le molestaba pero sin mucho éxito, la sombra estaba manchada de sangre, tenia ojos rojos y sonreía con amabilidad mostrando todos sus dientes alineados y perfectamente blancos cual perlas resplandecientes, le tendió una mano, él la miro con indiferencia, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro.

_Yo te protegeré_ Dijo la sombra mientras le tomaba la mano manchándolo de sangre.

La sombra lo saco de aquel sueño y lo llevo a otra escena completamente diferente.

Esta vez era un bosque, podía oír cualquier sonido proveniente de dicho lugar, el viento moviendo con brusquedad los frondosos follajes verdes de los árboles, distorsionados cantos de algunas aves lejanas, el movimiento de algunos animales terrestres y del agua moviéndose de un lado a otro, el cielo estaba teñido de un azul naval bastante deprimente adornado con nubes grises haciendo una combinación perfecta para bajarle los ánimos a cualquiera, giro la cabeza para observar el resto del espacio en el que se encontraba, justo en frente de él había un acantilado de gran altura, un paso más y quizá caería para asegurar una muerte dolorosa, el agua golpeaba las piedras con violencia creando olas de gran tamaño, el impacto llegaba a ser tan grande que algunas gotas de agua helada le llegaban a mojar las mejillas y hacer que ardieran ante tal tacto, un intenso sentimiento de vértigo le invadió y rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás para evitar caer por el acantilado. Volvió su mirada hacia el bosque que tenía enfrente, los árboles estaban tan pegados unos a otros que no dejaban pasar la poca luz que había, así creando un ambiente de lo más terrorífico, de entre las sombras salió una silueta, la misma que lo había traído a ese lugar, aun tenía problemas para saber de quién se trataba, pero aun poseía esos intensos ojos rojos y una sonrisa cariñosa.

_Nadie podrá hacerte daño jamás_ Escucho.

Intento acercarse un poco para diferenciar a la silueta, pero los ojos rojos perdieron su brillo rápidamente y la sonrisa se volvió una línea blanca que transmitía miedo, terror y agonía. Un objeto gris salió de la mano de la silueta y le apunto, sin darle tiempo a averiguar de qué se trataba, escucho la detonación del objeto, dándole a entender que se trataba de un arma de fuego. La bala le dio de lleno en el pecho haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por el acantilado. No había nada a lo que sostenerse, solo un enorme vacío estaba en todos lados a los que viera, recibió el impacto del agua, era tan helada que parecía que lo estaban apuñalando con cuchillas delgadas y muy filosas. Miro a través de la capa azul y blanca del agua observando la distorsionada silueta. Un remolino rojo salía de su pecho tiñendo todo de un leve color sangre. Caía y caía, cada vez más profundo, se hundía y no había nada a lo que aferrarse a la vida, la presión del agua lo succionaba, tragando todo lo que había a su paso, incluyéndose él mismo. Hubo una sacudida violenta y un sonido distorsionado que no pudo identificar del todo. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la muerte lo arrastrara a sus garras.

_Hermano.

Otra sacudida.

_Hermano.

Un remolino lo succionaba.

_Hermano.

:::::::::::

Levi se lazo hacia adelante como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica de varios voltios, jadeo y busco algún peligro invisible en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

_Hermano.

Vio hacia el frente, aun tenia la visibilidad borrosa pero entre ella pudo identificar a Isabel.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunto sintiéndose algo mareado.

_ ¿Hermano… te sientes bien? Estas sonrojado y sudado_ Dicho esto puso una mano en su frente _ Oh, Dios, estas ardiendo en fiebre.

La chica paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su hermano y medio arrastras, medio cargando lo llevo a su habitación y con todo el cuidado que pudo lo acostó en la cama.

_Ay, Dios, ay Dios… ¿Qué hago?.

La chica parecía realmente alterada, daba vueltas de un lado a otro como si buscara algo sin saber por dónde comenzar, salió de la habitación y entro al baño para abrir el compartimiento de los medicamentos entre los cuales encontró antifebriles, suspiro aliviada, tomo la caja, justo cuando iba a cerrar diviso otro botecito de pastillas, dudo un poco pero al final, sin convencerse del todo, lo tomo. Se dirigió a la cocina, sirvió un vaso con agua y volvió con su hermano que ya parecía estar de mal en peor. Con cuidado lo hizo tragar el par de pastillas.

_ Tranquilo_ Susurró mientras lo ayudaba a volver a recostarse.

Lo volvió a mirar totalmente preocupada.

La llamada a su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos preocupados, sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó.

_-Isabel, ¿Dónde estás?, todos ya están reunidos en el campus._

_ Aún estoy en casa, tal vez tenga que cancelar el viaje, mi hermano enfermo y no puedo dejarlo así.

__ Pero si ya has pagado el viaje, además de que esto cuenta como calificación parcial. _

_ Lo sé, pero…_ Suspiró con pesadumbre.

__ ¿Qué no tu hermano tiene pareja? ¿No puede ir a cuidarlo?_

_ Como se te ocurre, no puedo estar molestándolo a cada que tenemos problemas, además también está estudiando.

__ Pues entonces arregla eso… hablare con la profesora para que te de un rato más de prórroga, pero tienes que venir… ¿OK?_

Sin dejarle tiempo a que contestara, la llamada se corto.

La chica hizo una mueca y golpeo el celular contra la palma de su mano.

Sospeso la idea por un instante.

Sintió remordimiento en su pecho.

Pero al final accedió al consejo.

:::::::::

_ Jaeger…

Eren se detuvo en la puerta del salón con un gesto que claramente demostraba molestia, lentamente giró y sonrió amablemente.

_ ¿Sucede algo profesor?

_ Si, necesito hablar contigo, antes de que te vayas, anda toma asiento.

Suspiro en silencio y arrastrando los pies, se sentó frente al profesor de literatura, justo cuando la ultima alumna salía del salón, dejando solos a profesor y alumno.

_ Eres uno de mis mejores estudiantes en este curso, así que quería proponerte…

El profesor fue interrumpido cuando el sonido de una llamada entrante invadió el salón vacio, Eren apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa, rápidamente saco el móvil, vio de quien era la llamada y pidió disculpas para poder contestar porque podía ser importante.

_ Isabel, ¿Qué pasa?

__ Oh, Eren lamento mucho molestarte, ¿Estas en clase?._

_ Para nada, ¿Qué sucede?

__Mira, necesito pedirte un pequeño favor, sé que es una molestia pero si no puedes no importa, llamare a Hanji…_

_ No te preocupes, dime de qué se trata.

La chica parecía alterada y claramente nerviosa, haciendo que también el adolescente se contagiara de su nerviosismo.

__ Es que… bueno, hoy tengo un viaje de estudios fuera de la ciudad, saldré todo el fin de semana pero mi hermano ha atrapado un resfriado, tiene la temperatura altísima, ya le di antifebriles pero no puedo atenderlo correctamente porque mi clase sale en media hora, así que quería pedirte un favor, no importa que me lo cobres con creces, pero ¿Podrías venir a cuidarlo por este fin de semana?..._

Eren abrió tanto los ojos por la sorpresa que casi deja caer el celular, tembló nerviosamente y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

__ ¿Eren? ¿No puedes?... _

La chica parecía algo decepcionada.

__ Bueno… creo que llamare a Hanji. _

Eren tomo con fuerza el celular con ambas manos.

-No, para nada, yo iré a cuidarlo, no tienes de que preocuparte, mi última clase acaba de terminar, iré a casa por ropa y saldré cuanto antes para allá, tú no te preocupes.

__ ¿En serio? Oh, muchas gracias Eren, no puedo esperarte así que te dejare las llaves en uno de los tabiques flojos de la construcción, es uno que tiene un tono diferente a los demás. En serio te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Bueno tengo que colgar. Te lo encargo mucho por favor._

_ No te preocupes, Isabel, gracias por llamar.

Dicho esto la chica colgó.

Por otra parte Eren se quedo con el celular aun pegado a la oreja, se sentía como en una especie de sueño, un hormigueo le recorrió el vientre y se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

_ ¿Está todo bien? ¿Jaeger?

La voz del profesor lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro rápidamente.

_ Lo siento mucho, profesor Bott, tengo que salir de urgencia… ¿Podemos hablar después?

Sin darle oportunidad al profesor para contestar, Eren tomo sus pertenencias y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta el estacionamiento, prácticamente saltó sobre el vehículo y arranco sin pensarlo, saliendo de las instalaciones del plantel, a toda velocidad. Llego a la mansión, saco una maleta color verde de su armario y sin saber bien que meter, jalo a la primer sirvienta que se cruzo por el pasillo y le ordeno meter ropa para tres días, incluyendo pijamas y cosas de carácter personal, desodorante, cepillo de dientes, toalla, cepillo para el cabello, colonia y ese tipo de cosas. Entro al baño y se dio una ducha de lo más rápida, salió con una toalla en la cintura y una en el cuello y rebusco ropa para ponerse en ese instante. Las manos le temblaban una barbaridad y sentía que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca sería totalmente inentendible.

Una vez que la maleta estuvo preparada salió a toda prisa de nuevo a su coche, en el camino se encontró a Armin a quien le explico la situación de forma rápida, después choco contra Annie al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, Eren perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con la maleta cayéndole encima del torso.

_ Eren…

El chico se revolvió y se alzo de manera rápida que sorprendió a la mujer que le tendía una mano.

_Annie tengo prisa quítate de mi camino

Pero como si le dijeran lo contrario le cerró el paso completamente a Eren, quien frunció el ceño.

_ No tienes permitido salir, sin avisarle a Reiner, él esta fuera…

_Me importa un bledo, hazte a un lado… ya no tengo doce… además que tú seas la amante de Reiner no te hace mi madre adoptiva

Rápidamente sin perder el tiempo, empujo a Annie haciendo que esta se recargara contra la pared, salió corriendo a toda prisa y metió sus pertenencias al coche.

:::::::::

Isabel suspiro aliviada al saber que dejaba en buenas manos a su hermano, cerro la tapa de su celular y miro la cama donde reposaba un muy febril Levi, paso su mano nuevamente por su frente y chasqueo la lengua, aun la tenía un poco alta, pero parecía que los medicamentos estaban haciendo efecto.

Nuevamente su celular sonó.

__ ¿Dónde estás?... Solo tienes veinte minutos para llegar_

_ Si, ya voy de salida, ya conseguí enfermera para mi hermano, solo espérenme.

__Apúrate._

Dicho esto, Isabel suspiró con pesadez, claramente prefería esperar a que Eren llegara pero, por desgracia, tenía que partir cuanto antes. Beso a su hermano en la frente y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado.

Abrió uno de los compartimientos de la maleta y saco una libreta para arrancarle una hoja y anotar en ella todo lo que tenían que hacer en su ausencia.

"_La comida está guardada en el refrigerador, hay dos cacerolas en _

_la estufa, guárdenlos antes de irse a acostar porque puede_

_echarse a perder su contenido. Denle comida a Farlan, es un gato y _

_no puede alimentarse solo, arrópenlo antes de acóstalo, le gusta_

_que lo enrollen como si fuera un rollito, apapáchenlo y arrúllenlo, ama_

_dormir en el sillón verde pero no lo dejen allí, porque puede rasgar la tela para _

_afilarse las uñas, cambien su arena si no quieren que orine sus pertenencias y _

_apeste la casa, el sábado tiene que darse un baño, sean amables con él, le pone muy_

_nervioso el agua._

_Cualquier emergencia este es el número de Hanji, ella es la más cercana que puede_

_auxiliarlos en momentos de emergencia._

_XXX-XXX-XXX_

_Y este es el mío para cualquier duda._

_XXX-XXX-XXX_

_Regreso el domingo por la noche._

_PDD: Les ruego que no destruyan la casa._

_Eren no dejes que Levi se acerque a la cocina."_

_Los quiere Isabel. XOXOXOXO_

Con una cinta de color rosa pego la nota en la puerta de la habitación de Levi, sabía que en cuanto llegara Eren, lo primero que haría sería ir a verlo, suspiro una vez más y su celular volvió a sonar.

_ Si, oh demonios ya voy para allá… si, ya voy… estoy bajo un puente… la llamada se corta…brrrrrrr

::::::::::::::

Eren no tuvo ningún problema para entrar a la casa, estaciono el coche de manera cuidadosa para no chocar contra la motocicleta de Isabel. Saco la maleta de la cajuela y con ella una pila enorme de cajas de golosinas y galletas, las cuales había abandonado el día anterior en su prisa por entrar a su habitación y ponerse a llorar por una situación que desconocía al completo, luego de arrepentirse por haber dejado a Levi en aquel callejón.

Haciendo el equilibrio posible para no tirar las cajas, abrió la puerta.

Dejo la pila de cajas en la mesa de centro de la sala y camino hasta la habitación de Levi, vio la nota de Isabel y sonrió, aunque la parte de llamar a la "amiga" de Levi lo molesto un poco, no necesitaba a esa intrusa. Suspiro y sintió algo extraño recorrerle la espalda.

La habitación estaba a obscuras, se pregunto porque las cortinas no estaban abiertas, tanteo la pared en busca del interruptor hasta dar con él. Coloco la maleta en una esquina y en silencio camino hasta la cama donde yacía la persona que tenía que cuidar, estaba perfectamente abrigado, con las sábanas obscuras enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se relamió los labios, sus manos temblaban una barbaridad y empezaban a sudar. Los dientes le castañeaban de manera silenciosa. Trago saliva y con mucho, en extremo, cuidado estiro una mano y con uno de sus dedos acaricio la mejilla de Levi. Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones, no sabía que en realidad lo estaba conteniendo, sintió como si cada musculo de su cuerpo vibrara con intensidad. Se sentó en la cama, aun contenía la respiración, como si temiera que el inhalar y exhalar aire fuera a despertarlo e incomodarlo.

Quizá fueron los minutos más largos en la vida del adolescente.

Toco sus mejillas, delineo sus labios y nariz, acaricio su rostro al completo, acomodo su cabello que tenía un tacto demasiado suave y que desprendía un olor un tanto extraño, era liviano y tenue, no sabría describirlo con exactitud pero era un olor claramente embriagante que hacía que el chico enredara sus dedos en la obscura cabellera, respiraba con los labios entreabiertos, sentía un bochorno recorriéndole cada célula de su organismo, los ojos le brillaban con demasiada intensidad y en un momento de total debilidad se acerco con la mayor precaución y beso poco a poco cada parte de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, sentía que el corazón saldría corriendo en cualquier momento. Sentía un increíble malestar en el estomago, como si las galletas que había ido comiendo en el camino estuviesen celebrando una fiera batalla por ver quién atravesaba primero el cuerpo del chico. Hizo respiraciones entrecortadas, las piernas le fallaban y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Sentía todo su cuerpo como gelatina.

Como si estuviera hipnotizado salió de la habitación, llevaba la mirada perdida, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se recargo en ella mirando un punto infinito en la pared color amarillo suave que tenía enfrente. Aun temblaba. Sentía una emoción interna muy grande, quería gritar, saltar y dar volteretas en el aire cual gimnasta olímpico, pero sus extremidades no parecían responderle correctamente y temió por un momento quedarse así el resto de su vida. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, el rubor se intensifico y tuvo que taparse la cara como si le avergonzara que la pared y los cuadros que la adornaban lo vieran en esas condiciones.

La canción de llamada entrante hizo que sus nervios se acrecentaran y que con manos torpes sacara el móvil del bolsillo de su chamarra, el celular salió resbalado como si de jabón se tratase y Eren tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que no cayera en el piso.

_ ¿Diga? _ Contesto con voz temblorosa

__ Eren, llamo para ver si habías llegado a la casa_

___ Eh, si, ya estoy aquí, acabo de ver como estaba Levi

__ Como pensé que tardarías más, le he dado somníferos, así que posiblemente tarde en despertarse, trata de checar su temperatura cada tiempo, si sube pues trata de mantenerlo fresco, no lo sobre mediques._

_ Tranquila, tengo todo bajo control _ Alzo el pulgar como si Isabel estuviera enfrente de él.

__ Bueno, te deseo suerte… supongo que ya viste mi recado… aun así… regresare el domingo por la noche, espero no te moleste_

_ En absoluto_ Contesto Eren con rapidez

Isabel rió un poco y después de repetir las advertencias establecidas en la nota, corto la llamada.

Eren tembló, sentía que podría morir de la felicidad… todo un fin de semana juntos.

_**NOTAS FINALES: **_

¿Qué tal eh? Lo he hecho lo más rosa posible

Agradezco de todo, TODO, corazón sus reviews, me alegran la vida a un nivel demencial. Hehehehe


	12. Capitulo 11: Guerra de palabras

_**Capitulo 11:**_

_**Guerra de palabras.**_

Todo el escenario estaba de color gris, le recordaba a esas películas de los años 30's, las personas vestían de esa forma, las mujeres con vestidos que les llegaban a las rodillas, con sombreros de ala, con cabello corto, los hombres de trajes y sombreros tipo detective de aquellas épocas, la mayoría fumando. Era un poco gracioso. Había autos recorriendo las calles, en su mayoría negros. Camino por las calles empedradas. Paso por uno de los locales y en el vidrio pudo ver su reflejo, él mismo vestía de aquella forma pasada de moda y llevaba un cigarrillo extraño entre los labios. Su rostro no parecía reflejar ninguna emoción en particular. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y continúo su caminata.

No oía nada, no sentía nada… era extraño.

El escenario se torno de color sepía, algo parecido al amarillo y al ocre.

Dio una bocada larga al cigarrillo y exhalo, sacando el humo. Lo miró por un momento mientras se disolvía con el viento.

Entro en un local de apariencia un tanto diferente a los demás que eran coloridos y alegres, este desprendía olvido y tristeza. La puerta era de madera vieja y con cuarteaduras, en ella colgaba un anuncio de plástico con el nombre de la tienda. _"Muñecas de porcelana, Leere", _que al ser abierta este reboto y se volteo mostrando otra frase que no pudo alcanzar a leer. Camino por un corto pasillo obscuro, en las paredes de madera había cuadros con pinturas de muñecas terroríficas con ojos vidriosos que parecían seguirle con la mirada. Tenían bonitos rostros, no demostraban error alguno pero sus formas angelicales les daban un aire demoniaco bastante cruel.

Llego al demostrador, detrás de el había una sombre encorvado protegido por una capa gruesa negra y sucia. Cuando se paro en frente del hombre este alzo la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa llena de afilados y podridos dientes, no podía ver su rostro pero tenía unos ojos pequeños de color verde pantano carecientes de brillo alguno como si estuviera ciego. El hombre movió los labios pero de ellos no salió ni una sola palabra o al menos él no pudo escuchar ninguna.

Giró su cabeza para ver el resto del lugar, había cubículos con muñecas sentadas en sillas de madera, todas vestían hermosos vestidos de volantes y sostenían flores. Una en especial atrajo su atención y camino hacia el cubículo en el que estaba sentada la muñeca.

El hombre de la capa se acerco y volvió a pronunciar algo que no pudo entender, saco un brazo de la gruesa capa, era esquelético, tenía la piel arrugada, le colgaba de forma asquerosa y se podía ver claramente cada una de sus venas tratando de mantenerse unidas. Con mucho cuidado tomo por la cintura a la muñeca frente a ellos y se la entrego para que la cargara. Sintió algo de temor al principio pero tomo a la muñeca como si fuera el objeto más frágil que hubiese tocado en su vida, la arropo en sus brazos. Después con mucha atención la observo. Tenía la piel blanca, sus mejillas eran de un rosa muy suave que llegaba a aparecer como si tuviera dos pétalos de rosa adornándoselas de forma adorable, tenia labios rojos y delgados estirados en una sonrisa diminuta, su cabello estaba formado por ondas suaves y sus ojos eran diferentes, uno de ellos era verde esmeralda mientras que el otro era dorado, su vestido era azul con blanco. De repente la muñeca empezó a llorar sangre, eran gotas delgadas color rojo que manchaban su hermosa carita redonda, brillantes gotas rojas. Tiro la muñeca al piso y esta se rompió, casi al mismo tiempo la escena también se fracturo como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. Un dolor de cabeza lo asalto. Se apretó las sienes y cayó al piso gritando.

Cuando el dolor acabo, volvió a abrir los ojos, no sentía nada, no oía nada, no veía nada tampoco, todo estaba en completa obscuridad, su cuerpo tampoco respondía. Unos dedos se enredaron en su cintura y lo cargaron cual muñeca. Una luz lo cegó, sintió los brazos de alguien arroparlo al igual que él había hecho con la muñeca anterior. Alzo la mirada pero solo encontró aquella silueta que había estado soñando noches anteriores, esos ojos rojos y esa blanca sonrisa amable. Quízo gritar, huir, pero nada de su cuerpo le respondía. Fue estrechado con extremo cariño. La sombra se acerco a él y susurro.

_ No dejare que nadie más te toque.

El sueño se rompió y poco a poco, fragmentos distorsionados de el caían a un vacio sin fin, dejando solo un paisaje podrido y viejo.

:::::::::

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Levi se despertó, estaba mareado y aun tenía fiebre, sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, tenía el cerebro embotado y no podía pensar con demasiada claridad, los párpados se le cerraban de vez en cuando y parecía que podría volver a desmayarse. Se balanceo de un lado a otro y se derrumbo hacia la izquierda cayendo de nuevo en la suave almohada que tenia a un lado. Cerro un poco los ojos y trato de aclarar sus ideas, lo último que recordaba era haberse encontrado con Eren para preguntarle sobre esa información que no conocía, después de eso había regresado a casa… después nada, todo estaba borroso y confuso. Abrió los ojos y se quejó, el estomago le gruño.

_I…Isabel_ De su garganta solo salió un susurro.

Aun así la puerta se abrió y una sombra entro haciendo equilibrio entre un montón de objetos.

_ ¿Isabel?_ Volvió a susurrar.

La sombra parecía asustada que dejo caer todo lo que llevaba en brazos y esto hizo un molesto eco en sus oídos obligándolo a tapárselos con la cobija.

_Le…Levi… ¿Estas despierto?_ La voz se le hacía conocida pero no podía identificarla del todo.

_ Si… ¿Quién eres?

La sombra se acerco haciendo que su visibilidad se aclarara y pudiera ver la cara de esa persona.

_ ¿Eren? ¿Qué carajo haces en mi casa? Lárgate.

El tono que utilizo fue más lastimero y agonizante de lo que cabria esperar de una persona que suele matar a la gente con la mirada, usando una voz de lo más amenazante para intimidar. Eren sonrió con dulzura y se acerco para tocarle la frente. Aun estaba con fiebre pero era menos que hace unas horas, lo que le alegro bastante.

_ ¿Dónde está Isabel?_ Pregunto Levi sentándose de nuevo en la cama, el cerebro parecía que paseaba por todo su cráneo como si fuera un barquito en medio de un océano en plena tormenta.

_ Salió a un viaje de estudios, no regresa hasta el domingo por la noche, me pidió que te cuidara.

_ No es necesario, puedes irte a tu casa, puedo cuidarme por mi mismo.

Levi saco la mitad de su cuerpo de debajo de las sábanas, trato de ponerse de pie pero las piernas le fallaron y sin remedio cayó al suelo, jadeo y el frio sudor le recorrió la espalda, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le vibraba el oído izquierdo. Definitivamente no podía cuidarse solo en ese estado tan lamentable.

Eren lo tomo por los brazos y lo ayudo a volver a la cama.

_ Traeré algo para que comas.

_No lo necesito_ Gruño Levi.

_ Si claro, igual como a cómo te podías cuidar tu solo ¿No?_ Dicho esto el chico rió y salió de la habitación.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Eren volviera con la charola en donde descansaba un plato con caldo de pollo, un vaso con jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pay de chocolate, más aparte un par de pastillas antifebriles y un vaso de agua. Se acomodo de forma en que pudiera sentarse en la cama, sostener la charola en sus piernas y alimentar a Levi. Tomo la cuchara con mano temblorosa, la lleno del caldo tomando de paso un par de cuadritos de zanahoria y papa, con sumo cuidado para que no se derramara su contenido la dirigió a la boca del detective enfermo, quien por supuesto lo veía ofendido.

_ Tal vez esté enfermo pero aun puedo alimentarme solo_ Claramente estaba molesto.

Eren titubeo y temió que la cuchara se vaciara en las sábanas limpias, aun así insistió y empujo la cuchara contra la boca de Levi con una sonrisa tímida, pero en respuesta Levi tomo la muñeca de Eren para detenerlo y el mismo se acerco para sorber el liquido y los vegetales, el adolescente se sonrojo, provocando que bajara la mirada totalmente apenado. Levi le arrebato la cuchara y trato de comer el solo pero noto que en verdad no estaba recuperándose del todo, su cerebro seguía en un estado de extrema lentitud y estupidez haciendo que incluso la acción de tomar la cuchara y alimentarse el mismo le costara una infinidad de fuerza física ya que temblaba demasiado y cuando sacaba la cuchara del plato esta salpicaba la charola manchando las servilletas del caldo, al final desistió y le dejo la tarea a Eren para alimentarlo, volvía a sentir como el cerebro le nadaba de un lado a otro dentro del cráneo, el cuerpo le temblaba a causa de un frío que solo él podía sentir ya que afuera hacia demasiado calor, la cabeza empezaba a punzarle de nuevo y quiso hacerse un ovillo en las sábanas, envolverse en ellas como si fuera una oruga, protegerse de ese frío que le recorría la espalda sin compasión, quería dormir, invernar como si fuera un oso en pleno invierno. Sus labios temblaron.

Eren vio que en realidad Levi estaba de mal en peor, trato de hacer que la comida fuera lo más rápida posible para que lo pudiera medicar de una vez por todas, pero solo pudo hacerle comer el caldo y eso con muchos esfuerzos, al final Levi tenía unas ganas inmensas por devolver todo en su estomago, a pesar de apenas beber el caldo de pollo y comer unos cuantos cubitos de verdura. Eren suspiró, aun con más trabajo lo obligo a tragarse las pastillas. El enfermo parecía de nuevo ser arrastrado por una niebla de insomnio que lo obligaba a perder el conocimiento para recuperarse internamente. Al terminar la laboriosa obra de alimentarlo y medicarlo Eren recogió todo, para llevarlo a lavar, pero antes arropo correctamente al desvalido detective que parecía no poder con su propio cuerpo. Acomodo las almohadas de modo que le provocaran más comodidad y trato de hacer lo que Isabel hacia con el gato, hacerlo rollito, para que entre sueños no se moviera y por error rodara y cayera por la cama, pero le fue imposible ya que Levi lo tomo por la cintura atrayéndolo consigo a la cama, se enterró en su pecho exigiendo ser abrazado, Eren exploto en rubor, titubeo y sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí para tomar aire, pero en vez de eso, con los brazos temblorosos rodeo a Levi quien estaba acomodándose para recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y trato de jalar las cobijas para cubrirlos a ambos. No sabía si su corazón aguantaría más aquella presión, eran demasiados latidos los que daba, ¿En serio podría soportar todo aquello? En realidad lo dudaba… Oh por Dios y apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas, aun le faltaban otros dos días más.

El leve ronquido a lado de su oreja le indico que Levi había caído nuevamente en un sueño profundo, aun así no se movió de su lugar, se acomodo de forma que ambos estuvieran cómodos y pudieran disfrutar gustosamente la compañía del otro. Eren sonrió… quizá esto marcharía mejor de lo que esperaba.

Un sentimiento de alegría volvió a inundarlo.

Miro con ternura la cabeza de Levi, sin evitarlo acaricio la cabellera y la revolvió un poco. Estaba feliz, muy feliz y también muy agradecido, era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien confiaba en el de manera incondicional. Isabel le había llamado a él para pedirle cuidar de su hermano enfermo, a él mucho antes que a esa amiga suya llamada Hanji, primero pensó en él, de cierta manera eso le agradaba, se sentía extraño ya que nunca había tenido nada para hacerse cargo, algo que cuidar y mantener a salvo. Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo que tenía a su lado y presiono su barbilla contra su cabeza como si temiese que de un momento a otro fuese a desaparecer. En silencio le agradeció a Isabel y le prometió jamás dejar a Levi. En ningún momento de su vida, jamás.

Miro las sábanas ¿Esto era estar enamorado? No tenía ni idea. Armin le había dicho que tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo. Volvió a acariciar la cabellera negra y sonrió. Si esto era estar enamorado, entonces amaba con todas sus fuerzas a la persona que tenía como misión asesinarlo, no le importaba… no le interesaba… haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que él también lo amase, quitaría de en medio a las personas que quisieran hacerle daño alguno, mataría incluso si alguien intentaba tocarlo, la única persona que tenía ese privilegio era la propia Isabel y él mismo… absolutamente nadie más.

:::::::::::

Levi se cruzó de piernas y pasó a la siguiente página de su libro, sus ojos se movían a una velocidad fascinante ya que era capaz de leer demasiadas palabras en menos de un minuto, tal vez no era un apasionado de la lectura pero de vez en cuando se entregaba a esta actividad para relajarse.

_ Si, no quieres que el gato te rasguñe déjalo empaz_ Murmuro mientras pasaba a la siguiente página.

Eren volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba el detective y dejo el pedazo de bambú que tenía en las manos, el objeto con el que hasta hace solo un segundo estaba picando el vientre del gato de Isabel solo para ver qué era lo que pasaba si llegaba a desquiciar al animal.

_ Estoy aburrido y tú no quieres salir a pasear.

_ Ya te dije que puedes ir tú solo, no veo porque necesites mi compañía.

_ Estoy a tu cuidado, por si lo olvidabas, es mi obligación estar donde quiera que estés.

_ Por lo que a mí respecta podría estar sacándote información a golpes en este mismo instante _ Levi alzo la vista del libro que ahora descansaba en su regazo.

_ Adelante, nadie te lo impide, aquí estoy_ Eren se levanto y extendió los brazos como si esperara un abrazo.

_ Lo interesante de este asunto es la razón por la que no me mataste anoche, estaba indefenso y completamente a tu merced, yo no podría haberme defendido_ Levi arqueo una ceja de manera competitiva_ Después de todo se supone que tienes parte de la información que necesitas.

_ Bueno… pues… yo aun quiero jugar un poco más así que… he decidido hacer esto un poco más divertido_ Levi noto el titubeo del chico y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante para que dudara en hablar. Después de todo siempre decía algo con infinito ego y seguridad en sí mismo, sin olvidar las amenazas constantes que había estado recibiendo.

Ambos habían pasado la noche juntos, totalmente abrazados y cubiertos por las suaves sábanas. Una vez que el sol había amanecido Levi definitivamente había mejorado considerablemente, ya no le dolía el cuerpo y la fiebre había desaparecido por completo, aunque de momentos de repente tenia severos dolores de cabeza y se le nublaba la vista haciendo que se marease y se tambaleara como si estuviera borracho. A Eren le hacía gracia su estado, pero no tanto a Levi que se sentía como un completo idiota siendo atendido como si fuera un paralitico, sentía que Eren usaba algún tipo de estrategia para llegar a ganarse su confianza y darle una puñalada por la espalda, pero también se sentía agradecido, de alguna forma, ya que gracias a eso, Isabel no había cancelado su viaje por culpa de una tonta bajada de defensas. También la chica había hablado esa mañana para ver si los tres habían sobrevivido a una noche sin ella estar para alimentarles y cuidarlos. Eren por su parte tuvo que crear una gran mentira ya que al no querer despegarse de la cómoda situación que se le había presentado en la tarde había olvidado por completo a la mascota y esta había dormido en algún lugar desconocido, que más tarde habían descubierto que había sido debajo de la cama de Isabel.

Sin decir nada más Levi volvió la atención a su lectura.

Información. ¿Qué clase de información requería pasar por todo esto? ¿Por qué Erwin no le decía nada que pudiera ayudarle en esto? ¿Por qué los demás detectives no estaban al tanto de esta misión? Después de todo había otros detectives mucho más experimentados que el mismo, ¿Por qué Erwin lo había elegido a él? ¿Por qué…

La pregunta quedo suspendida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como sus labios eran besados de forma dulce, como por reflejo abrió los labios para poder dar un respiro, pero el intruso aprovecho para entrar más en la cavidad del detective que por reflejo cerró los ojos, trato de hacer a un lado al chico pero este se rehusó, le arrebato el libro de las manos, lanzándolo lejos y se sentó en sus piernas, sintió las manos del adolescente tomar su cuello y poco a poco enterrar sus dedos en su cabello.

_ Hagámoslo una vez más, por favor_ Susurró sobre sus labios con tono suplicante.

_ ¿En la sala? No es el lugar más apropiado_ Contesto Levi tratando de ser gracioso.

_ No me importaría hacerlo en la cocina.

_**NOTAS FINALES: **_

Les recomiendo que vayan poniendo mucha atención en estos dos sueños que Levi ha tenido.

A petición de Tsuki Uchiha estos dos van a asegurarse de hacer bien las cosas para que no fallen a la mera hora XD.


	13. Capitulo 12: Éxtasis

_**Capitulo 12:**_

_**Éxtasis**_

Levi empujo el cuerpo de Eren contra el sillón, aplastando su cuerpo con el propio.

_Tienes poca vergüenza como para pedirme una segunda vez, ¿No crees?

_ Ninguna_ Susurro Eren en una exhalación con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y dejando caer la cabeza a un lado. La respiración estaba empezando a agitársele.

Eren estiro los brazos y rodeo el cuello de Levi, se incorporo un poco y volvió a besarlo, mientras Levi lo empujaba de vuelta a su anterior posición. ¿Qué más daba una segunda vez? ¿Qué más daba volver a tropezar con la misma piedra de nuevo? ¿Qué más daba todo este asunto tan raro? ¿Qué más daba? Los pensamientos de Levi volvieron a esfumarse como si fueran humo justo como la primera vez. ¿Qué más daba sentir un poco de placer una vez más? No estaba mal, era una necesidad humana, igual que comer o dormir… ¿No?

_Gggggh

Eren arqueo su espalda cuando los dedos de Levi recorrieron su torso, estaban fríos, igual que la primera vez, era tan excitante y eso que apenas estaban comenzando… el adolescente ya estaba sudando, totalmente ruborizado y sentía que ahora él era el que padecía de una temperatura muy alta y que, para beneficio propio, no necesitaba de pastillas y agua. La cura era mucho mejor. Con algo de torpeza y con la mente nublada por la lujuria, dirigió sus dedos a la camiseta del detective para desabotonarla poco a poco y como sus dedos se lo permitieran, esta vez se aseguraría de tocarlo ya que la ultima vez había sido esposado y había perdido la posibilidad de poder tocar el cuerpo de la persona frente a él. Así que con ese propósito en mente y una vez que la camiseta había dejado de ser un estorbo paso sus brazo, por sus cintura y lo empujo más contra sí mismo para sentir el calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo, más que desear sentir el mismo placer que antes, deseaba llegar a fundirse con la persona que había prometido y jurado proteger de todo el mundo, con la persona que había decidido amar a pesar de todo y todos. La persona que ahora le pertenecía. Beso su cuello y sintió como Levi se estremecía, eso le alegraba porque le hacía saber que también le provocaba aquellas fantásticas sensaciones que él mismo sentía cuando lo besaba y lo tocaba. Paseo sus manos por su pecho, vientre hasta llegar a los pantalones, sin dejar de besar su piel, desabrocho el cinturón y poco a poco bajo la prenda junto con los bóxers que ocultaban y fastidiaban una erección en progreso. Eren se sintió orgulloso. Él también era capaz de crear esa reacción en otra persona y más en una que él quería. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ni contenerse. Guio su mano hacia el miembro de Levi y con cariño lo toco y recorrió mientras descargas eléctricas eran enviadas por el cuerpo del detective, desde las caderas hacia cada recóndito lugar de su anatomía. Levi estiro una mano sobre la tela del sofá mientras la placentera sensación le recorría la espalda y le hacía estremecerse y querer más, jadeo, suspiro, apretó el cojín más cercano mientras la excitante sensación se expandía por sus extremidades, temblaba, jadeaba y delgados hilos de saliva se deslizaban por las comisuras de su labios. Aun le sorprendía lo sensible que llegaba a ser incluso con algo tan simple como lo era la masturbación de otra persona sobre sí mismo.

Una vez que el orgasmo primero termino, se alzo y beso a Eren, haciendo que su lengua delineara sus labios y los acariciaran haciendo que el chico gimiera con una delicadeza sucia.

_Más… quiero más_ Susurro entre jadeos el chico.

Con las piernas temblorosas se incorporo y se dejo caer en su trasero mientras Eren también tomaba posición para poder deshacerse de los pantalones y bóxer habían empezado a ser molestos y ajustados, zafo los tenis de un solo golpe y con la misma rapidez se deshizo de las demás prendas.

Eren se acerco, beso sus hombros sonrosados e hizo un camino pasando por su clavícula, cuello, barbilla, labios, mejillas, ojos… tal como había hecho mientras estaba dormido, la diferencia esta vez era que no había enfermedad de promedio, no estaba inconsciente y que ahora lo podía hacer descargado todo su amor en esos besos. Levi hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dándole todo el paso que le fuera necesario a Eren, después de su pequeño recorrido ambos se encontraron, Levi enterró sus dedos en el castaño cabello de Eren apretándose más a su cara, sus narices chocaban y muy rápido el aire se les agotaba haciendo que respiraran de forma agobiante sobre sus propias bocas. Jadeaban y pedían más. Exigían más.

Nuevamente Levi obligo a Eren a recostarse sobre el sillón, esta vez fue él quien le devolvió el favor y recorrió con besos, lamidas y mordidas, el cuello, pecho, cintura y caderas del adolescente, quien no paraba de gemir, suspirar y susurrar el nombre de la persona que provocaba que su interior recibiera descargas eléctricas de bastante potencia. Sudoroso, jadeante, sonrosado hasta decir basta. No sabía cuánto podría soportar esta lenta tortura tan llena de placer y goce.

_ Por favor… por favor, Levi…_ Abrió los ojos que estaba llenos de lágrimas y completamente rojos_ Entra, ya… agggghh_ El chico ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando el primer dedo fue introducido en su interior cumpliendo su petición.

Tan excitante, tan lleno de lujuria… mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutaba, el ver a Eren en esas condiciones tan débiles y entregadas le hacían perder el juicio al completo, su aspecto infantil, joven… era tan fascinante. Sus suplicas, los sonidos que emitía, sus movimientos desesperados por conseguir que la sensación se quedara un poco más que unos segundos en su cuerpo. No había nada más en su cerebro que aquella imagen tan deliciosa. Su mente se nublaba para dar solo paso a los deseos.

Un segundo dedo y el chico no pudo evitar gritar y quejarse, aun necesitaba un poco más de experiencia antes de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Un tercero y la lubricación terminarían allí. Estuviera preparado o no. No sabía cuánto resistiría solo con el deleite de la vista y audio, necesitaba también el tacto, sentir su interior una vez más, sentir aquella sensación que duraba tan poco tiempo pero que era tan gratificante al mismo tiempo.

Puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Eren mientras tomaba posición, el chico había mantenido los ojos cerrados mientras Levi terminaba la labor principal. Esta vez fue lento, poco a poco fue entrando tanto para acostumbrarse él mismo como para acostumbrar al adolescente.

_Ggggghh, d…duele… aun…duele_ Eren se contuvo apretando los dientes para evitar gritar, después saco el aire cuando sintió que había llegado a su fin_ Cre…o que esta… toda… adentro_ Aun jadeaba.

El detective también dejo salir el aire, exhalo y abrió los ojos mirando desde arriba los ojos llorosos color esmeralda del adolescente, estaba sonriente, tenia saliva recorriéndole la barbilla y estaba completamente rojo desprendiendo calor por sí mismo. Poco faltaba para que de cada uno de sus poros saliera vapor también.

_P…por favor, muévete_ Suplico Eren.

Levi accedió moviéndose y aferrándose a la tela del sofá mientras jadeaba y trataba de inhalar un poco de aire.

_Ahhhgggghh

Eren se aferro a su espalda enterrando sus uñas mientras jalaba aire.

_Alli… de nuevo.

Levi volvió a moverse con lentitud para dar de nuevo con aquel punto débil, entonces Eren volvió a gritar dándole la señal de que había dado en el blanco de nuevo. Dio embestidas suaves mientras el adolescente jadeaba contra su cuello dándole de golpe con su aliento caliente.

_Rápido… por… favor…Ghhhh

Tal vez no era necesaria la petición pero aun así accedió a ella de forma momentánea, la electricidad empezaba a recorrer su espalda baja, si no se movía rápido temía perderla de un momento a otro.

Levi apretaba los dientes escuchando solo los sonidos provenientes del chico que jadeaba y se movía al ritmo de las estocadas, tenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando sonreía con placer total.

La sensación se expandió, su sangre se calentó poco a poco desde sus caderas hasta cada célula de su cuerpo, tembló, gruño y cuando se termino se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el cuerpo del adolecente que aun sufría espasmos mientras disfrutaba de su propio orgasmo. Sin más movimientos que el de sus propias respiraciones cerraron los parpados, para poder recuperarse una vez más de el delicioso placer que acababan de disfrutar.

:::::::::::

El sonido de la llamada entrante lo despertó de golpe, sintió el peso aplastante de otro cuerpo sobre el de él, al ver de quien se trataba sonrió. No quería moverse pero el celular sonaba estrepitosamente y temía que Levi despertara, era demasiado adorable mientras dormía. Aun así el detective despertó con el ceño fruncido y se rodo para levantarse.

_Contesta, maldita sea.

El chico obedeció de forma rápida, se lanzo sobre sus pantalones que yacían esparcidos en el piso de forma desordenada.

_ Diga_ Contesto de mala gana

__ Willer… te necesito de inmediato en Shiganshina… las cosas se complicaron._

_ Estoy ocupado…

__ Me importa un carajo, mueve tu trasero para acá o hare que vayan por ti, tú decides._

Eren abrió la boca para gritarle a su padre adoptivo pero este corto antes la llamada, haciendo que el chico se sintiera frustrado.

_ ¿Paso alg…

Levi fue interrumpido por una llamada de su propio celular, frunció el ceño, pero al final contesto.

_ ¿Si?.

__Levi, necesito que tomes el primer tren para Shiganshina, la información que nos diste era cierta, tenemos acorralado a "Acorazado" perolas cosas se han complicado, necesito tu presencia aquí y trae a Hanji._

_ ¿Erwin? ¿Qué sucedió?

__No puedo hablar mucho rato…._-_ Un estruendo hizo que Levi abriera demasiado los ojos_ _Lo siento tengo que volver, cuento con tu presencia._

La llamada termino y sin pensarlo dos veces Levi tomo su ropa del suelo y se vistió lo más rápido que le era posible.

_ ¿Levi? ¿Qué pasa?

_Tengo que salir a Shiganshina… mi superior tiene problemas.

Levi corrió a su habitación y saco una mochila donde metió todo lo que pensó que podría ser necesario, luego volvió su atención a su celular y marco.

_ Hanji

__Levi… ¿Qué pasa ?¿ Te sucedió algo?_

_ No… Erwin me acaba de marcar, necesita tu asistencia en Shiganshina, paso por ti en unos minutos.

__ Está bien._

Levi tomo las llaves de la casa que descansaban en un perchero diminuto junto a la puerta.

_Necesito que vuelvas a tu casa, tengo trabajo.

_ Iras a Shiganshina, te acompaño yo también tengo que ir hacia alla.

_ ¿Acaso eres idiota? No podemos llegar juntos, ve por tu cuenta.

_Pero iras con Ella, ¿cierto?

Levi lo observo unos instantes.

_Eso no te incumbe a ti, tengo trabajo, ahora vístete y sal rápido, solo tengo unos minutos.

Eren sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y molesto obedeció.

Levi lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa con el portón del garaje abierto para que sacara su coche, Eren dudo, pero al ver que el detective estaba por perder la paciencia, decidió no hacerlo enfadar y sin decir nada más abandono la casa.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Bueno… las partes rosas están llegando a su fin y vienen las cosas interesantes y algo reveladoras… no se preocupen ya mero llega la noticia del embarazo y una escena más de lemmon .

Me alegran la vida sus reviews… en serio me pone muy alegre que les guste la historia y les agradesco mucho que la sigan, de verdad desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Tengo una preguntita para Tsuki Uchiha… no es necesario que me la respondas si no quieres, pero me dio algo de curiosidad. Fue algo que vi mientras vagaba por la página de inicio de mi facebook, ¿Acaso conoces a Karime de ENP 2? Como dije no es necesario que la respondas es simple curiosidad.

Bueno hasta la próxima…. No sé como vaya a estar esta semana, así que no prometo capitulo diario, hare lo que pueda, pero tengo que ver que tal va estar, si lunes y martes publico entonces si hay capítulos el resto de la semana.


	14. Capitulo 13: Momento de Cordura

_**Capítulo 13:**_

_**Momento de cordura**_

El viaje en tren a Shiganshina duró aproximadamente de seis a siete horas, mientras que el viaje en avión duró solo tres horas menos.

Cuando Levi y Hanji llegaron a la estación de tren eran más de las siete de la tarde y estaban siendo esperados por Mike Zacharías, el segundo al mando después de Erwin Smith en cuanto se trataba de misiones de este tipo.

_El comandante me ha mandado por ustedes_ Dijo el hombre mientras los conducía a un auto color negro estacionado a dos calles más lejos de la estación.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?_ Pregunto Hanji mientras la cajuela era cerrada de un solo golpe.

Mike carraspeó, con la mirada les indico que entraran al vehículo y ya dentro se dio el lujo de hablar.

_ Erwin mandó a una sola escuadrilla, la de Auro, para que verificaran la efectividad de la información que había recibido Levi, detuvieron la carga a tiempo, tenían acorralados a todos pero algo salió mal, aun no somos capaces de saber qué y él porque, sabemos que no fueron los lacayos de "Acorazado" ya que estaban incluso más sorprendidos que nosotros mismos. Pero alguien hizo explotar la embarcación junto con todo su contenido, ellos pensaron que fuimos nosotros y ahí fue donde perdimos la única oportunidad de atrapar rehenes para conseguir información, atraparon a toda la escuadrilla antes de que llegara la noticia al Sector, Erwin junto a todos sus hombres y los trajo hasta aquí para controlar la situación, pero algo no anda bien, sabemos que "Acorazado" también está aquí pero no ha dado la cara.

El coche arrancó.

_ ¿Entonces hay alguien más detrás de esto?_ Pregunto Levi después de haber procesado toda la información y tratar de buscar algún cabo suelto, alguna palabra que Eren pudiera haberle dicho como pista.

_ No lo sabemos, quizá pudo ser el mismo "Acorazado", quizá alguno de sus enemigos que también lo quieren muerto, hay muchas personas que quieren su cabeza.

_ ¿Cuál es la situación actual? ¿Para qué nos quieren a Levi y a mí?_ Hanji parecía algo preocupada.

_ Levi tiene un buen contacto dentro de la fuerza de "Acorazado"_ Mike se encontró con la mirada de Levi por el espejo retrovisor y lo miro con algo de curiosidad_ Y Erwin tiene una plática pendiente contigo Hanji, aparte de que eres una de nuestras mejores francotiradoras.

La mujer se tensó. Al parecer Erwin no estaba del todo perdido en cuanto al engaño que le había hecho, al no salir de la ciudad. Levi también parecía sorprendido aunque se le esperaba del actual comandante del Sector, era muy raro que alguien le tomara el pelo de forma tan fácil, se necesitaba más que habilidad y cerebro para poder engañarlo y burlarlo.

El viaje en el coche solo duró unos treinta minutos, al parecer la base que se había levantado estaba alejada de la ciudad principal y también lejos del puerto donde se supone que había llegado la embarcación de armas, era un rincón abandonado pero perfectamente escondido de las vistas curiosas. Cuando salieron del vehículo un oficial de alto rango les pidió sus identificaciones y que se registraran en una hoja, poniendo su nombre completo y hora de llegada, después les dejo pasar por una barda de unos cuatro metros de alto hecha de piedra y madre naturaleza para que pudiera perderse dentro del bosque en el que se encontraba. Una vez dentro Mike los dirigió al Centro principal de Comando, que no era más que una tienda de gran tamaño color verde militar y gris, era larga y ancha, hecha de tela gruesa y resistente a fuertes fríos y a las lluvias, había un soldado escoltándola, llevaba colgado en la espalda un rifle, en la cintura un arsenal de armas de mano más pequeñas, en las piernas cinturones especiales para cuchillos y navas y, cruzándole el pecho, dos tiras de balas como municiones tanto para el rifle como para las pistolas y revólveres que le acompañaban, vestía de negro, botas altas de suela gruesa, pantalones de tela pesada, un chaleco antibalas reforzado, una chamarra gruesa y guantes, estaba perfectamente armado y cubierto por si se presentaba un atentado sorpresa. Antes de entrar en la tienda Levi miro el lugar, rodeado de árboles y lleno de tiendas con hombres y algunas pocas mujeres vestidos exactamente igual que el guardia de la tienda, algunos parecían asustados, otros repasaban algunos papeles llenos de diminutas letras impresas, algunos más estaban preparando comida y otros estaban más lejos disfrutando un poco del día mientras fumaban y tomaban.

El interior de la tienda era un tanto sorprendente ya que estaba lleno de computadoras y pantallas donde se podía leer información con respecto al caso en el que estaban trabajando, movimientos esperados por parte del narcotraficante que estaban a punto de atrapar. El comandante estaba en la mesa principal hablando con algunos de sus hombres, dando indicaciones y recibiendo opiniones sobre el próximo paso que harían. En la mesa había un mapa que indicaba las próximas embarcaciones y cargas que llegarían, entre ellas las que había dicho Eren, el tren para el tráfico de blancas y la embarcación de cocaína, marihuana y otro tipo de drogas baratas. Por lo que se podía apreciar ya había gente esperando esas cargas y era lo mismo que Erwin explicaba en ese momento cuando los recién llegados se acercaron.

_... La escuadrilla de Riko está en el norte de Rose esperando el tren que llega dentro de dos días y mañana empacan cosas la escuadrilla de Hanji y la de Iván para dirigirse al sureste de María, eso es todo, mañana pulimos los últimos detalles antes de salir, pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto los militares que rodeaban la mesa se esparcieron abandonando la tienda, se les veía cansados y tensos, algunos realmente tenían un aspecto crítico.

_ Entonces… mañana salgo a María_ Hanji se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

_ Solo tu escuadrilla, que por cierto ya no es tuya_ El comandante hablo mientras guardaba unos papeles dentro de una gruesa carpeta negra.

Hanji bajo la mirada, así que la estaban degradando de puesto, suspiro un poco apenada pero no arrepentida.

_ Entiendes el porqué, ¿No Hanji?_ Esta vez el Comandante la miro con firmeza.

_ Si.

_ No hablaremos de eso ahora_ Erwin carraspeó y tomo asiento invitando a los demás a que lo imitaran.

_ Tenemos graves problemas de este lado, descubrimos un traidor entre nuestros hombres, en este momento está siendo interrogado. Levi la información, por lo que ves, ha sido cierta, así que por eso necesito que mañana a primera hora te traslades al Puerto junto con la escuadrilla de Nanaba, por lo que nos ha dicho nuestro espía dentro de la casa de "Acorazado" también va a estar Willer, necesito que te acerques a él, por lo que sé ya has hecho una bonita amistad con el asesino, así que no te será muy difícil.

Levi se tensó ante las últimas palabras del comandante que estaban llenas de sarcasmo y burla y soporto con calma fingida las alarmadas miradas de Hanji y las curiosas de Mike.

_ Eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo_ Contrataco Levi de forma mordaz, le molestaba la manera que Erwin se dirigía a él como si él fuera el que soltaba información a los cuatro vientos, aunque… por supuesto Eren había dicho que él tenía ya la mitad de la información que necesitaba…¿No? Por un momento se alarmo. _ Creí que habías dejado de mandar espías detrás de mí.

El comandante no parecía afectado.

_Solo son informantes, después de tu escena con el alcohol no podía dejarte este asunto a ti solo y por lo que a mí respecta estas faltando a tu trabajo.

Levi apretó los puños molesto, esto no estaba bien, ¿Qué más sabia Erwin?, ¿Por qué no le decía que era lo que en realidad necesitaba? ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto y solo mandaba indirectas que le eran imposibles de descifrar, llenas de acertijos y vueltas? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad necesitaba? De cierta forma empezaba a desconfiar demasiado en su superior y amigo de su padre. ¿Qué secretos estaba escondiendo Erwin Smith, el actual Comandante del Sector de Reconocimiento Delictivo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren había llegado de mal humor a la casa donde habitaban en ese momento los allegados y subordinados de Reiner, aventó sus cosas lo más lejos que le era posible y rompió algunas otras cosas mientras caminaba directo a su habitación, Thomas era el desafortunado que tenía que aguantar al adolescente mientras lo cuidaba, Reiner le había pedido que lo tuviera bajo vigilancia mientras la junta en la que estaba terminaba y podía hablar con él, no sabía cuánto iba a soportar, para empezar el chico le daba algo de temor, no se sabía cuándo podría perder las cabras y decidirse a asesinarlo al igual que otras de sus víctimas. Mientras temblaba y las manos le sudaban, Historia llego con un anuncio que le hizo relajarse y suspirar con alivio ya que al menos no moriría en las manos de uno de los más crueles y sanguinarios asesinos de dieciséis años.

_ Willer_ Thomas tocó la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y luego poco a poco la abrió, asomo su cabeza.

El cuchillo paso silbando justo al lado de su oreja y se clavó en el marco de madera de la puerta, Thomas tembló y trato de recuperarse de la sorpresa y miedo que había sentido por un momento al ver como su vida pudo haber acabado con el simple hecho de asomar la cabeza dentro de una habitación.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ La voz del chico le congeló y trato por todos los medios de abrir por completo la puerta y entrar, pero algo no le respondía del todo bien.

Antes de que Thomas interrumpiera en la habitación de Eren, el adolescente había estado jugando con un "tiro al blanco" aunque en lugar de dardos usaba cuchillos, justo cuando Thomas abrió la puerta Eren lanzo el cuchillo solo para dar en el blanco, la verdad no había tenido la idea de asustar a su cuidador, pero verlo de esa forma, temblando y blanco gracias a la sorpresiva bienvenida, le divertía bastante, así que sin una sola pizca de remordimiento lanzo otro cuchillo haciendo que esta vez no solo rozara su oreja izquierda sino que también le provocara un corte delgado y fino para hacerle sangrar.

_ Te hice una pregunta_ Le estaba empezando a fastidiar un poco la nueva actitud del hombre.

_ Reiner te llama, al parecer tiene un trabajo para ti.

Eren frunció el ceño.

_Ya tengo un trabajo y él me saco de la ciudad para uno de sus jueguitos_ El chico salto de la cama y le arrebato el papel que Thomas sostenía en las manos temblorosas y lo leyó con rapidez, luego suspiró y de un golpe sacó los cuchillos que había clavados en la pared y los metió alrededor de sus pantalones.

Sin mirar a su "niñera" caminó por el pasillo de baldosas negras y brillantes, la casa era más chica que la gran mansión en la que vivía aunque era bastante elegante y costosa, había pasado algunos veranos en ella, cuando eran vacaciones o cuando había alguna fiesta que celebrar, le agradaba el lugar aunque también a veces le deprimía bastante, porque ese lugar había sido el último lugar en el que había visto a sus padres por última vez. Bajo con saltitos graciosos las escaleras que le dirigían al sótano, de una patada amistosa abrió la puerta y con un grito alegre saludo a sus nuevas víctimas, rehenes que se habían atrapado cuando había llegado la carga de armas. Eran aproximadamente unos ocho hombres y una mujer, para Eren estaban en buenas condiciones, claro, siempre pedía que no maltrataran a sus víctimas antes de que se las entregaran, porque el sufrimiento previo siempre les avisaba que era lo que estaban por esperar. Palpo las cabezas de los soldados y los checo como si fueran ganado, chasqueo la lengua y se paseó por toda la habitación mientras checaba que todas sus armas de tortura estuvieran intactas.

La habitación era de color rojo obscuro y solo estaba alumbrada por una luz débil color blanco que provenía de una lámpara que se balanceaba en el techo de manera tenebrosa, algunas veces la cuerda que colgaba del foco chocaba con el cono de la lámpara provocando sonidos inquietantes. En las paredes había cuadros de plástico blanco de donde colgaban algunas navajas, sierras y armas extrañas y de apariencia nada amistosa, había una gran mesa de metal oxidado en donde había charolas llenas de sangre y que contenían bisturís, pequeñas navajas, espejos, vidrios, pinzas, mazos pequeños, taladros, cuchillos, aparatos de electrochoques, telas manchadas de algún liquido de extraña procedencia y otras cosas extrañas que provocaban que cualquiera tuviera escalofríos de solo verlas. También había, pegados a la pared, estantes con puertas de vidrio que guardaban una infinidad de frascos de todos tamaños y con etiquetas tan sucias y manchadas que casi era imposible leer claramente el nombre del líquido que contenían. En medio de la habitación había una silla, parecida a las que usan los dentistas, unida a un aparato raro, grande y negro de donde salían mangueras y cables unidos a pinzas y diademas de metal. En una esquina había un refrigerador blanco lleno de sangre y manchas obscuras, no habían visto su contenido pero se podía asegurar que comida no era lo que contenía el electrodoméstico. Lo más inquietante dentro de toda esa habitación, o lo que provocaba más miedo a los soldados era un cuerpo que colgaba del techo sujeto a una pinza de carnicería por los tobillos, estaba desnudo y prácticamente irreconocible, no se podía saber si era mujer o hombre, calcular su edad, el cuerpo tenía la piel quemada en algunas partes, y en otras resaltaban costras bastante dolorosas con solo mirarlas, carecía de cabeza, la cual por cierto estaba en una de las charolas de la mesa de metal, aun chorreaba sangre o eso era lo que pensaban los soldados y giraba de forma aterradora en círculos como si fuera un arreglo giratorio.

La mujer estaba temblando y no paraba de llorar, sus compañeros trataban de tranquilizarla, susurrándole cosas alentadoras que ni ellos se creían ya que también sentían un profundo miedo a lo que les esperaba.

_Bueno… Las damas primero_ Susurro Eren cerca de la oreja de la mujer, quien tembló y lloró aún más descontroladamente.

Eren la desato del agarre en el que estaba, era un poco más bajita que él así que con suma facilidad pudo empujarla hasta la silla que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

_ Por favor, déjala… ten algo de piedad por ella_ Gritó con desesperación uno de los hombres.

Eren lo miró en tono serio y sin contestar puso su atención de nuevo a la mujer, la ató con las correas de la silla, esposo sus muñecas y tobillos y le amordazo.

_ Por favor, está embarazada… déjala_ Esta vez el hombre parecía realmente estar sufriendo.

Eren miró a la mujer, mantenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de llorar, suplicaba en silencio y murmuraba otras cosas sin sentido. Tenía el cabello negro, era joven, su piel era morena pero ahora parecía amarilla, tenía los labios blancos y cuarteados.

_ ¿Es cierto?_ Preguntó Eren a la mujer con cierta calma.

La mujer abrió los ojos, eran de color miel y estaban rojos y llorosos, apretó los dientes y con lentitud asintió.

_ Dime… ¿Él es el padre?_ Eren apuntó al hombre que había rogado por su vida.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y con cierto temor la mujer volvió a asentir.

Eren puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y se volvió a pasear por la habitación, parecía estar pensado en algo.

_ ¿Le amas?_ Volvió a preguntarle a la chica una vez que había terminado de rodear la silla.

_S…s…si_ La voz le temblaba demasiado.

Los soldados estaban tensos, los músculos les dolían, todos veían al asesino con precaución, ¿Por qué preguntaba esas cosas? Algunos se temieron lo peor para la pequeña familia que estaba a punto de morir, otros rogaban por haber tocado el corazón del adolescente y que les dejara ir con vida, a pesar de saber que eso era prácticamente imposible se aferraron a esa posibilidad tan diminuta.

El silencio se alargó casi se podían escuchar las gotas silenciosas que caían y chocaban contra el piso del cuerpo que giraba siniestramente, habían dejado de respirar y sus corazones latían a una velocidad demencial que temían que pudiera salir corriendo antes de recibir un balazo. Eren continuo caminando alrededor de la silla donde descansaba la chica, que había dejado de llorar y esperaba temerosa el veredicto final para ella, su hijo y el padre de su hijo.

Nadie lo esperaba, pero también al mismo tiempo se lo esperaban.

Eren hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo hacia su espalda y lanzó un cuchillo que atino de golpe en el pecho del hombre, la chica gritó su nombre y se volvió a derramar en lágrimas, los demás veían con temor como salía demasiada sangre de la herida, el hombre parecía sorprendido, un hilillo de sangre salió de sus labios, pero no cayó muerto, solo había perforado debajo del corazón sin lastimar ningún órgano vital, lo necesitaba vivo aún.

_ Entonces eso lo hace aún más interesante, ¿No crees?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erwin mandó a dormir a Levi y Hanji, el viaje había sido largo y necesitaban descansar.

_ ¿A qué se refería con eso de amistad?_ Preguntó Hanji preocupada pero a la vez con un poco de acusación mientras caminaban con dirección a las tiendas que les habían indicado.

_ Nada que te interese, cuatro ojos, solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

Hanji lo miro con detenimiento, pero no agrego nada más, no quería empezar una discusión ahora.

Ambos se separaron para ir a diferentes tiendas. Levi se cambió de ropa y sin más se quedó dormido, realmente se sentía agotado y no era culpa del todo del viaje.

Por otro lado Hanji estaba tan preocupada por lo que había insinuado Erwin que no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta pasado la medianoche y aun así se despertaba a cada determinado tiempo gracias a las pesadillas que la habían estado atacando después de la última muerte que había recibido.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando se despertó gritando, estaba sudorosa, jadeaba y no paraba de temblar, la temperatura había empezado a bajar de forma considerable, una vez que volvió a recuperar la calma se abrazó a sí misma en busca de un poco de calor, estaba empezando a moquear, tal vez enfermara, sentía escalofríos y los dientes le castañeaban, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía ansiosa, no paraba de girar en su propio lugar tratando de volver a conciliar una vez más el sueño, después de todo solo faltaban un par de horas antes de que los movimientos empezasen de verdad. Giro y giro pero al parecer el sueño había abandonado por completo su cuerpo, así que con algo de pesar se enredó en una cobija y salió de su tienda para ver si algo de aire fresco le aclaraba la cabeza, muchas preocupaciones le estaban empezando a cobrar factura. Se puso los tenis con los que había llegado, abrió la abertura de la tienda y salió. Había más frío en el exterior pero sabía que si volvía a la tienda posiblemente enloquecería, así que con todo y los temblores dio un paseo alrededor de las demás tiendas donde había gente que si podía conciliar perfectamente el sueño a pesar de ser conscientes de que posiblemente esa podría ser su última noche con vida. Levi. Nuevamente sintió escalofríos pero esta vez no era el frío la causa. Temía por la vida de su amigo, les habían dado misiones diferentes en lugares totalmente apartados unos de otros, estarían distanciados por demasiado tiempo, no sabía cuánto con exactitud, cuando las cosas estuvieran bajo control, había dicho Erwin, pero Hanji no confiaba en eso. Todos sabían que el poder de "Acorazado" era grande, una carga de las más pesadas.

_ ¿Hanji?

La mujer dio un respingo y se enredó más a la cobija, luego giró para ver quien la había llamado.

_ Erwin… ¿Problemas de sueño?_ Trato de reír pero se sentía demasiado decaída como para hacer comentarios graciosos.

_ Te pregunto lo mismo.

_ Hace mucho que tengo problemas para dormir, ya no me extraña.

_ Deberías relajarte, tenemos un trabajo estresante.

_Lo sé.

_ Te notas preocupada, ¿Sucede algo?

Hanji se sentó en una roca plana y se abrazó a sus piernas, Erwin tomo asiento en una roca vecina.

_ Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente siento miedo por lo que pueda pasar, es raro, creí que no volvería a sentirlo, pero aquí esta… otra vez.

_ Te comprendo, hemos hecho cosas peligrosas y difíciles, que nos hacen creer que nos hemos vuelto de hierro, pero luego se presenta esto y vemos que somos incluso más vulnerables que antes… porque ahora no solo somos nosotros, también hay seres que llegamos a querer.

La mujer no necesito mirar al Comandante para entender la indirecta.

El susurro de las hojas disparo el sentido de alerta de ambos que rápidamente cambiaron a modo de emergencia, se quedaron quietos un momento mientras procesaban el diminuto sonido que habían logrado captar, se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.

Hanji tenía un oído y vista impresionante por eso era de las mejores francotiradoras y eso le ayudo a saber de dónde venía la bala, empujo a Erwin contra el piso justo cuando la bala paso rosándoles, gracias a eso ninguno de los dos salió herido.

_ Están aquí… ¿Cómo entraron?_ Susurró Erwin demasiado sorprendido, algo había salido mal en sus cálculos.

_ Tenemos que dar aviso.

Con los huesos entumidos gracias a la baja temperatura, Hanji salió corriendo hacia los puestos de alarmas, cuando arribo en ellos, supo porque no habían mandado las alarmas antes, todos estaban muertos, todos con llenos de balas. Con demasiada fuerza de voluntad cruzo por entre los cuerpos y apretó los interruptores haciendo que las alarmas se activaran despertando a todos. Luego volvió a correr de vuelta a las tiendas.

Los soldados corrían, estaban desconcertados y algo temerosos pero sabían lo que tenían que hacer, correr al puesto de armas y hacerse con todo lo que pudieran, defenderse y tratar de salir con vida. Pero incluso así fueron sorprendidos, una lluvia de balas los recibió desde una de las elevaciones en donde se encontraba la tienda de armas, muchos murieron allí, los sobrevivientes salieron heridos, se arrastraban por el pasto tratando de encontrar un lugar para recuperarse.

Estaban desprotegidos, estaban a su merced, estaban perdidos y terminarían muertos.

Levi se despertó justo cuando la alarma sonó, aun sentía el cuerpo pesado pero con todo y eso salió rápidamente de la tienda, se molestó un poco pensando que era algo parecido a un simulacro pero cuando uno de sus compañeros pasaba a su lado y fue atravesado por una bala supo que no, esto era verdad, estaban siendo asaltados, corrió junto a todos los demás, vio cómo eran acribillados muchos de sus compañeros y dio vuelta antes de querer correr la misma suerte, derrapo en el césped frío al dar media vuelta en la esquina de una de las tiendas.

Dos balas atravesaron su cuerpo derribándolo en el suelo antes de poderse poner de pie una vez más, una tercera apareció y todo se volvió oscuro, antes de perder el conocimiento por completo escucho su nombre.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

…

**Tsuki Uchiha: **Ay, no creas que ando espiando o buscando victimas a las cuales secuestrar, hehehe, como dije solo fue curiosidad, ya que la chica que tengo como contacto estudia en la prepa 2, estudie con ella fotografía, y en mi página de inicio apareció su foto de perfil siendo comentada y una chica con el mismo nombre que el tuyo comento, se me hizo curioso ya que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera pocas personas con el mismo nombre en face. Y aún más curioso… yo igual soy de la UNAM solo que aun curso la prepa, último año pfff un par de meses y me voy a la Uni. Eso era todo.

Yuuki Nii agradesco tus opiniones de cada capitulo... realmente me agrada que te guste la historia


	15. Capitulo 14: Wysteria

_**Capítulo 14: **_

_**Wysteria.**_

Eren subió al automóvil a regañadientes, estaba aún molesto por haber sido interrumpido en, posiblemente, el mejor fin de semana de su vida, refunfuño un par de veces.

_ Ya cállate, Willer.

Con un golpe recibió el rifle de largo alcance que le estaba ofreciendo el favorito de Reiner, Berth, como le decía de cariño.

_ Si hubieran podido controlar este asunto yo no estaría aquí, TODOS SON UNOS INUTILES_ Con sumo coraje alzo la voz, mirando con claro odio a todos los que estaban dentro de la camioneta.

Fubar lo ignoro y continúo dando instrucciones a los demás en cuanto a lo que iba a pasar aquella noche.

_... Mikasa tú te haces cargo de la segunda línea, todos los que no caigan en la primera lluvia están a tu cargo, ¿Entendido? Las órdenes son exterminar el campamento que ha levantado el Sector, esta vez Reiner no desea vivos ni rehenes, de los últimos Willer ya se ha encargado de ellos y ya han sido entregados en las oficinas principales del Sector, ¿Dudas?

Nadie respondió solo miraron las armas y con una sonrisa esperaron el momento en que volverían a usarlas de nuevo.

_Bien.

La camioneta comenzó a moverse, Eren molestó a quien tenía a lado picándole las costillas con un pequeño revolver que tenia metido entre las mangas de la chamarra que traía puesta, la temperatura había descendido casi al dar las dos de la madrugada y se podría decir que faltaba poco para que los pingüinos empezaran a caer también, todos exhalaban vaho y algunos se frotaban las manos para conseguir algo de calor para el momento en el que tuvieran que jalar los gatillos, otros se apretaban entre ellos pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que sería una noche de los más helada para una misión de este rango. No era la primera eso era obvio después de todo a eso se dedicaban, a matar, asesinar y dejar que sangre inocente les recorriera los dedos, ese era su trabajo, fuera primavera, verano o estuvieran cayendo meteoritos, su misión era exterminar vidas, no cuestionaban solo actuaban conforme a las órdenes que recibían.

Había tres camionetas más aparte que los seguían por diferentes caminos y distancias, todos tenían una parte del campamento que exterminar, tenían un horario y un número de muertes que cubrir, una vez que el reloj marcara las cinco de la mañana todos se retirarían, si el trabajo estaba antes de lo esperado simplemente se irían de allí sin dejar huella, pero no podían tardar más de lo esperado. El campamento era grande y con el había demasiados soldados totalmente indefensos, dormidos y claramente pensando que estaban protegidos del peligro en el que estaban metidos, no tenían por qué fallar, la misión era simple y demasiado sencilla de seguir. La camioneta principal había salido ya hace una media hora, era la encargada de liquidar a los centinelas y vigías que resguardaban en las esquinas del campamento cuidando el sueño de sus compañeros, la segunda camioneta era la encargada de rodear el perímetro y matar a los encargados de activar las alarmas, la tercera y cuarta camioneta tenían el trabajo de entrar y matar a todo el resto de los soldados sin dejar pista, tal vez dejarían a uno o dos vivos para mandar el aviso a las oficinas principales del Sector en la ciudad, después los mandarían a matar, era una costumbre que no podían perder.

Cuando la camioneta tres arribo a lo que era la parte sur del campamento, los vigías, centinelas y encargados de las alarmas ya estaban muertos, Fubar dividió su equipo en dos para dispersarse por el campamento y ordenó a Willer y a Mikasa a que esperaran por si había algunos que tuvieran la suerte suficiente como para salir vivos de la masacre que estaba por comenzar.

_... Solo…

Las ultimas ordenes estaban por indicarse cuando escucharon el disparo, había sido algo muy ligero, debió haber sido un arma pequeña pero era evidente que alguien más la había escuchado porque momentos después las alarmas se dispararon despertando a todo el campamento. Fubar maldijo por lo bajo y rápidamente se obligó a improvisar para no dar por fallida esta misión, mando a un cuarto de sus hombres a cubrir la tienda de armas porque era lo primero que harían los soldados en momentos tan críticos como estos.

_ Rápido, no dejen que ninguno escape. Disparen ante cualquier movimiento, todo lo que se mueva, se arrastre o emita sonido es un objetivo.

Los subordinados no duraron ni un segundo y corrieron a sus respectivos puestos con la única idea de matar todo lo que se moviera así fuera un ave o un animal.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, no habían contado con que alguien hiciera un movimiento por su cuenta, ¿Quién había disparado? ¿Quién fue el culpable de que todo se saliera de los planes originales?, no había tiempo para averiguar tenían que matar a todos en menos de lo que esperaban, lo único bueno de todo este asunto era que los soldados estaban descoordinados, somnolientos y perdidos así que podían tomarlos por sorpresa pero siempre había unos más listos que otros y tal vez lograrían regresarles el golpe, aunque serian menos… Fubar se apretó las sienes, odiaba tener se tirar el plan a la basura y sacarse otro rápidamente antes de que se diera todo por perdido.

Mikasa estaba metida entre los arbustos, tenía su propia arma pegada al piso a la espera de una víctima, un hombre en pijama a rayas salió corriendo totalmente despavorido, toco el gatillo y cuando estaba dispuesta a disparar alguien más se le adelanto perforándole el cerebro al hombre, la chica chasqueo la lengua molesta y miró a su lado, Willer sonreía mientras buscaba otro objetivo. Cuando volteo de nuevo la mirada al campamento, lo diviso, el detective, la misión de Willer, estaba saliendo de su propia tienda cuando Willer había asesinado al hombre, sin dudarlo lo siguió con el arma y disparo justo cuando daba vuelta en una esquina, no titubeo y disparo una vez más, aun no estaba muerto, había fallado porque aun hacia intentos de mantenerse en pie, Mikasa volvió a accionar el gatillo, esta vez el detective cayó de lleno en el césped mojado.

_LEVI.

El grito resonó cerca de sus oídos y antes de poder reaccionar sintió el jalón brusco, al ser tomada por la bufanda y cuello de la chamarra y suéter que llevaba puestos para cubrirse del frío.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué disparaste?_ Gritó Willer totalmente enojado, lleno de preocupación e ira.

_ Willer…_ Gritó Fubar.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera decir algo recibió el golpe de lleno en la cara dejándola algo aturdida y con la vista nublada.

_ Willer, detente

Eren frunció el ceño y empujo a la chica desorientada de nuevo en el césped provocando que se golpeara contra el arma.

_ ¿Qué te sucede?_ Esta vez fue Eren el que fue sostenido por el cuello de la chamarra.

_ Él es mi objetivo, no tenía por qué hacerle daño.

Fubar dirigió su mirada al campamento y hayo el cuerpo del detective, luego soltó a Eren de manera suave, se veía molesto, claramente preocupado y dispuesto a entrar en una crisis y provocar muerte entre sus compañeros.

_ Deberías agradecerle te estaba haciendo un favor.

_ Ningún favor, es mío_ Eren parecía desbordar ira por los poros_ Y CUALQUIERA QUE LO TOQUE YO MISMO LO MATARE_ Alzo demasiado la voz asegurándose de que lo escucharan.

_ Ya escucharon, el detective sale vivo de aquí_ Índico Fubar molesto con el chico.

Eren se colgó el rifle en los hombros y se dispuso a cruzar los arbustos para auxiliar a Levi que al parecer aun respiraba pero estaba perdiendo una cantidad increíble de sangre.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?_ Fubar lo detuvo por los hombros.

_ ¿A dónde crees? Obviamente a ayudarlo.

_ No te molestes.

Eren apretó los labios y dirigió su vista de nuevo al campamento, la mujer, Hanji, corría totalmente alterada, ya había divisado a Levi sobre el césped, gritaba su nombre y rápidamente, sin ver a los lados tomo su cuerpo y lo metió en la tienda más cercana a auxiliarlo, Historia dio señas para poder disparar pero Fubar la detuvo con un simple movimiento de manos.

_ Si Willer lo quiere vivo, dejen que la mujer se haga cargo de él.

Una bengala de color rojo fue lanzada y Fubar dio órdenes para poder dispersarse y dirigirse de nuevo a las camionetas para poder regresar al cuartel, Eren se quedó unos segundos mirando la tienda donde había sido metido Levi, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de entrar y saber que estaba pasando, no le agradaba que Hanji estuviera demasiado tiempo con él, aunque esta vez no pudo negar que le estaba agradecido por ayudarlo antes que él. Con una patada a un árbol cercano se dirigió a las camionetas. Estaba fastidiado. Se suponía, por lo que había escuchado, que Levi había embarcado hacia el Puerto, se suponía que él no estaría en el campamento. Era claro que le habían mentido y haría pagar al culpable de eso. Pateo una piedra y la mando lejos haciendo que se perdiera en el infinito del bosque. Él no tendría que haber salido herido y se culpó por ello, si algo le pasaba mataría a Mikasa.

:::::::::::

Isabel fue avisada del accidente a mitad de la tarde del domingo, estaban por regresar cuando recibió la llamada del hospital donde tenían internado a su hermano, entro en pánico y pidió permiso para tomar un vuelo rápido hasta Shiganshina pero su profesor se lo impidió al verla tan alterada, esperaron a que todos estuvieran listos para marcharse y él mismo la llevo al aeropuerto para ir al hospital, era obvio que no podía retenerla hasta llegar a casa. Aun así la chica llego a Shiganshina a media noche, pidió informes una vez que llego al hospital, su hermano estaba en terapia intensiva, necesitaba estar bajo vigilancia durante unos días ya que durante la operación había perdido demasiada sangre, más de la que perdió mientras estaba herido, más aparte de que se habían presentado muchas complicaciones y estuvo a punto de morir durante dos ocasiones, estaba vivo pero muy débil y no era pertinente que recibiera visitas en ese instante. La chica se tuvo que conformar con pasar el resto de la noche en la sala de espera junto a otros familiares que esperan alguna noticia sobre sus hermanos, padres, madres, hijos…

::::::::::::

Del ataque sorpresa solo habían salido un puñado de sobrevivientes de los cuales solo tres estaban completamente bien, Hanji Zöe, Erwin Smith y Mike Zacharías. Los demás habían salido heridos, con unos cuantos balazos en el cuerpo y algunos moretones gracias a la carrera a la que se vieron obligados a sufrir. Aun así los tres sobrevivientes en completo estado habían sido obligados a visitar al médico ya que quizá gracias a la descarga de adrenalina pudieron no sentir alguna herida grave, gracias a todo, no fue así y con eso los dieron rápidamente de alta para que pudieran regresar a descansar, ninguno pudo cumplir esa orden, aún tenían la sorpresa tatuada en la piel, no comprendían que había salido mal y temían no recuperarse de ese golpe tan grave que habían recibido, habían llevado a tantos soldados vivos a esta misión y solo algunos tenían la suerte de que sus corazones siguieran latiendo, porque no estaban seguros de que volvieran a sus vidas normales, muchos perderían algunas extremidades, órganos para salvarles la vida, otros quedarían ciegos, sordos, paralíticos… tal vez quedar con vida no había sido lo mejor porque simplemente se les había arruinado la existencia de manera drástica. Así era la vida… en un trabajo en el que se arriesgan todo el tiempo, en que tienen que agradecer por seguir vivos un día más, después de todo había algunas veces en el que los buenos no ganaban. Este era el mundo real, aquí no había superhéroes con poderes para salvar el día, aquí solo había humanos, simples humanos para apañárselas día a día y continuar con vida…

Hanji soltó un par de lágrimas y se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿Cuántas muertes llevaba? ¿Quién era el siguiente?... ¿Quién más iba a morir por todo esto?

Erwin miró a la mujer y suspiro, salió de la sala de espera para ir por café para poder soportar la noche que les venía por delante.

:::::::::::::::::

Después de tres semanas de hospitalización, Levi fue dado de alta, podía volver a casa siempre y cuando tuviera los cuidados pertinentes, no se le permitía hacer cosas extremas, como andar corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo ladrones con un arma cargada. El doctor, Zackley, rio de su propio chiste pero al ver que tanto el paciente como su hermana no reían, carraspeo y continuo dando las prohibiciones que tenía que seguir Levi para poder recuperarse pronto.

Hanji pasó por ellos al hospital en un auto que había comprado en su estancia en Shiganshina, tenía cierta fascinación por el transporte terrestre, este era el tercer auto que tenía en su poder, Levi se preguntaba porque no gastaba en otras cosas de mayor importancia, un limpia pisos, por ejemplo.

El trayecto en auto de Shiganshina a casa fue menos que en tren, de cuatro a cinco horas, como estaban de incapacidad decidieron hacer algo de turismo por los lugares que pasaban en su viaje, compraron algo de golosinas, comida, recuerdos y chucherías que posiblemente no servirían de nada, pero que les ayudaba a distraer su mente de los sucesos recientes que habían sufrido.

Era bastante tarde cuando arribaron en el domicilio de Levi e Isabel, todos estaban cansados y un poco fastidiados así que Isabel le ofreció la habitación de invitados a Hanji para que pasara la noche, la mujer no se negó, estaba que moría del agotamiento, manejar tanto tiempo era pesado. Levi tenía algunos problemas para caminar así que entre ambas lo ayudaron a instalarse de nuevo en su habitación, lo arroparon y con un poco de insultos, risas y almohadazos cada uno se fue a dormir. Pero él no podía conciliar el sueño se sentía cansado pero algo andaba por su mente que no podía calmar por completo, suspiro y se dejó caer en la almohada que tenía alado, de haber sido capaz se habría levantado y andaría por su habitación o iría por un libro pero aun tenia algunas secuelas de los disparos que le impedían hacer algunas actividades por su cuenta, no estaba discapacitado del todo pero sus piernas perdían la fuerza de un momento a otro si se mantenía demasiado tiempo de pie, la última bala había sido la que le provoco ese pequeño problema tan molesto, estaba seguro que había sido un disparo accidental, los dos anteriores habían fallado pero habían estado tan cerca de darle muerte, uno debajo de las costillas y otro en la clavícula, nada demasiado grave o algo de lo que preocuparse con exageración, pero el tercero le había dado de lleno en la cintura, un poco más a la izquierda y quizá si le hubieran arrebatado la capacidad de caminar, aun no estaba enterado del todo de cómo es que había pasado aquel atentado, aunque no es como si los demás sobrevivientes supieran algo.

Entre pensamientos y averiguaciones se quedó profundamente dormido, mirando un punto infinito en una de las esquinas de la habitación, una maleta perfectamente acomodada descansaba allí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Las tres semanas que trascurrieron mientras Levi estaba hospitalizado, nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo ser capaz de soportar a Eren por más de unos segundos, estaba insoportable, irritante y molesto, se la pasaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, se mordía las uñas, pateaba cosas, se golpeaba la cabeza en cualquier pared que se le presentara, una de esas veces se había golpeado tan fuerte que había perdido el conocimiento y entre Armin y Jean se habían vistos obligados a llevarlo a su habitación, comía a cada rato, gritaba, reía, lloraba y se lamentaba como si fuera una adolescente mirando una trágica película romántica, de esas dramáticas que te hacen llorar después de la muerte de los protagonistas que aún no se han declarado su amor. Reiner había pedido que lo encerraran en su habitación hasta que se calmara, pero el chico era lo suficientemente listo como para botar el picaporte y escapar para volver a su tarea de atormentar a los criados y allegados de su padre.

_ Reiner, ese niño va a matar a todo el personal conforme no lo calmes_ Annie estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas practicando yoga_ Está empezando a molestarme a mí también.

_ ¿Crees que no me tiene harto también a mí?

_ ¿Qué quiere? Dios parece un gatito herido, no dice nada pero como se queja.

Nuevamente escucharon como Eren se golpeaba la cabeza en una pared vecina y lloraba ruidosamente.

_ Si sigue así va a terminar tirando la construcción, no puedo creer que tenga tanta fuerza en el cráneo, la pared del pasillo de trofeos ya está cuarteada.

Reiner se sobo las sienes con irritación.

_ No lo soporto.

_ ¿Y porque no haces nada?

_ No puedo hacer nada más que esperar a que él solo se calme.

Annie suspiro y se estiro en el tapete de goma en el que estaba sentada.

_ ¿Puedo pagar para tener un entrenador de Kick- boxing?

_ Has lo que quieras, no necesitas preguntarme.

_ Está bien.

La mujer saco unos tapones rosas de goma, los despegó dispuesta a ponérselos en los oídos cuando la puerta fue azotada con demasiada fuerza y Eren entro gritando haciendo que los tapones salieran volando hacia el frente del tapete.

_ Willer, maldita sea ¿Qué quieres?

El chico lloraba, le temblaba la barbilla y estaba moqueando, parecía un niño de tres años peleando por conseguir que su madre le comprara un peluche que no necesitaba.

Reiner te toco de nuevo las sienes y rápidamente saco su billetera.

_ ¿Necesitas dinero? Aquí esta… tómalo, cómprate lo que quieras, ve a pasear, compra un auto, una isla, un hámster, un club, lo que sea pero deja de molestar aquí.

Eren parecía volver a entrar en una crisis de emociones pero luego se lo pensó mejor y tomo el dinero, sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Annie miro a Reiner con cara de pocos amigos.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Dinero? ¿No pudiste dárselo antes y evitar todo este alboroto?

Reiner miro de nuevo la puerta… definitivamente no esperaba esa actitud por parte de su hijo adoptivo, estaba preparado para encerrarlo en las caballerizas si no se calmaba, meterle tranquilizantes a la fuerza, meterlo en un saco o cualquier otra cosa con tal de callarlo.

_ Entonces… ¿Kick-boxing?

:::::::::::::::::::::

Eren salió saltando de la mansión con el fajo de billetes y tarjetas que Reiner le había obsequiado "tan amablemente", entro en su auto y antes de meter las llaves para ponerlo en marcha se detuvo y dejo caer su cabeza en el volante, golpeándose… una vez más. Sin despegar la cabeza del lugar saco su celular y presiono el botón de llamadas rápidas, al segundo timbrazo Isabel contesto.

_ Hola Isabel

__ Eren, Hola, ¿Cómo estás?__ La chica parecía estar cocinando algo.

_ Solo… bueno, marcaba para saber si Levi ya había vuelto.

__ Ehh… espera__ El sonido de una cacerola chocando contra, posiblemente, otra cacerola __Lo siento, estoy haciendo la comida, si hemos vuelto hace solo dos días._

Eren se levantó de golpe haciendo que un hilillo de sangre le recorriera la cara. De nuevo.

_ ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo? Estoy preocupado, aquel día salido rápidamente y bueno… con las noticias…

Del otro lado de la línea, Isabel sonrió.

__ Nada de qué preocuparse, bueno, estuvo hospitalizado durante estas tres semanas, tuvo un accidente pero nada grave, ahora está en recuperación. Pero ven cuando quieras, si te apuras podrás llegar a la comida. _

_ ¿Puedo ir ahora?

__ Claro, aquí te esperamos._

Un par de palabras más y ambos colgaron, Eren prendió el automóvil y lo hecho a andar, antes de llegar paso por un par de regalos, no sabía si Levi gustaba de los peluches pero… en las películas siempre llevan peluches a los hospitalizados ¿No?, compro dos pequeños osos con listones rojos alrededor del cuello y una enorme hipopótamo color rosa llena de manchas de colores y ojos coquetos, estuvo tentado a quedarse con ella, era demasiado tierna y apachurrable, pero había decidido que era un regalo, también compro chocolates de diferentes nacionalidades y rellenos, aunque estos no sobrevivieron a todo el camino ya que inconscientemente Eren agarraba uno, solo para darle una "probadita", sin chocolates tuvo que hacer varias paradas más para poder comprar sustitutos… galletas, tartaletas entre otro tipo de golosinas. Al final de tantas visitas a dulcerías y tiendas de regalos llego a la casa casi a las cinco de la tarde. Toco el timbre e inmediatamente las puertas del garaje se abrieron invitándolo a que entrara con todo y coche. Tuvo que hacer dos viajes para llevar las cajas de dulces y los peluches.

Isabel al verlo se quedó totalmente sorprendida… ¿Así que por eso había tardado tanto tiempo después de dar por terminada la llamada?, sonrió divertida y le ayudo a llevar los regalos a la habitación de Levi, luego al ver la mancha de sangre seca en la frente del chico se ofreció a curarlo para evitar problemas futuros.

Hanji estaba contando algún tipo de anécdota divertida cuando la puerta se abrió y una enorme hipopótamo entro, Levi miro el peluche asustado, ¿Qué hacia esa cosa tan enorme dentro de su casa? ¿Por qué color rosa? Hanji escupió el refresco que estaba bebiendo hace solo unos minutos y comenzó a reír, pero rápidamente se levantó a ayudar al hipopótamo, Isabel sonrió y agito el peluche enfrente de su hermano.

_ Regalos_ Canturreo la chica.

Levi estuvo a punto de correr a su hermana con todo y peluches cuando vio a Eren entrar por la puerta y respingo… el regalo era suyo, sin duda alguna.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunto tratando de sonar molesto.

_ Hermano…_ Lo reprendió Isabel.

_ Solo quería saber cómo estabas_ Contesto Eren con algo de timidez mientras miraba al piso.

_ Vivo.

Isabel tomo las cajas y demás peluches y los acomodo en un sillón cercano, invito a Eren a sentarse mientras le servía de comer. Como Levi no podía hacer demasiados esfuerzos había adaptado su habitación para poder comer en ella sin necesidad de que él se moviera para hacer demasiados esfuerzos innecesarios.

_ Gracias, Eren eres muy amable en venir aquí, solo para ver si mi hermano estaba bien, no tenías que preocuparte.

_ Bueno… lo estaba.

Eren se sentía algo avergonzado y tenía una inmensas ganas de llorar.

_ Anda Eren, toma asiento_ El chico obedeció_ Mira te presento a Hanji Zöe, no sé si la recuerdas, te hable de ella una vez.

El chico dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba Isabel y de manera forzada sonrió.

_ Mucho gusto_ La mujer le sonrió de manera amigable y le tendió la mano_ Soy Hanji, amiga de este par.

_ Mucho gusto_ Contesto recibiendo su saludo_ Soy Eren.

La comida paso sin demasiados contratiempos, la conversación que dio lugar solo fue abarcada por Hanji e Isabel quien de vez en cuando metía a Eren ya que lo veía bastante desanimado y dirigía miradas acusadoras a su hermano por tratarlo mal. Una vez que todos terminaron, Isabel recogió los platos y vasos, Eren se ofreció a ayudarle pero Isabel se lo impidió diciendo que solo iba por el postre. Levi hizo algunos esfuerzos para poder levantarse y dirigirse al baño a lavarse las manos, paso de largo la ayuda de Hanji y él solo salió de la habitación.

_ Así que tú eres el amiguito del que tanto habla Isabel_ Comento Hanji antes de dejar que el silencio se alargara demasiado.

_ Si, algo así.

_ ¿De dónde conociste a Levi? Digo él no es de las personas que va repartiendo amor por todos lados.

_ En una cafetería.

_ ¿En serio? Vaya… supongo que te ganaste demasiado rápido su amistad, se resiste demasiado de sociabilizar con otros.

_ Si, lo sé, supongo que tú eres la compañera de trabajo de Levi. ¿No?

_ Si, la misma, lo conozco desde un poco antes de entrar a la Facultad, es alguien muy listo y astuto.

_ Ya veo.

_ Te ves demasiado joven como para meterte en la vida de un policía y una universitaria.

_ Si, bueno… estudio la preparatoria.

_ Uno de los momentos más divertidos de la vida de cualquier persona ¿No te parece?

_ Si… supongo

La conversación improvisada había empezado a incomodar a Eren, entonces se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

_ ¿Por qué fue herido?

Hanji lo miro por un instante sospesando en hablar o no hacerlo, pero después de decidirse en que si fuera alguien peligroso Levi no lo dejaría entrar en su casa con tanta facilidad ni mucho menos hacer amistad con su hermana.

_ Disparos, somos detectives en el Sector Sur, ¿Lo conoces? _ Eren asintió _ Tuvimos que viajar a Shiganshina para acorralar a uno de los más fuertes narcotraficantes del mundo, es un trabajo pesado, muchos salieron heridos como Levi y otros más murieron.

_ ¿Tan peligroso es?

_ No tienes ni idea, tiene demasiado poder, nuestro Comandante parece obsesionado con él, realmente lo desea muerto.

_ ¿Por qué?

Eren sonrió para sus adentros.

_ Por un accidente de hace muchos años, tiene que ver con el hecho de que es un narcotraficante y desordenador de paz mundial, pero…._ Hanji bajo la mirada a sus manos_ Hay algo más personal, algo que…

La puerta fue abierta dando paso a una Isabel tambaleante con una charola con cuatro copas de helado bañado en jarabe de chocolate, después Levi también llego caminando lentamente y sosteniéndose de las paredes.

Eren los recibió sonriente… eso era todo lo que necesitaba de la detective. Al parecer era incluso más inocente e indefensa de lo que aparentaba.

::::::::::::::

Hanji se disculpó y salió de la casa después de recibir una llamada por parte de Erwin, la necesitaban en los laboratorios.

Isabel por otro lado se estiro haciendo que tronaran todos sus huesos y salió de la habitación con la excusa de tener quehaceres que hacer y tarea que atender.

Eren y Levi se quedaron solos en la habitación mirando la puerta una vez que Isabel salió.

_ ¿Te molesta que haya venido? _ Pregunto Eren después de un rato.

Levi suspiro y se acomodó entre las cobijas.

_ Sabes que alguien nos ha estado vigilando ¿No?

Eren no pareció sorprendido, solo bajo la mirada.

_ Si, un compañero tuyo.

_ ¿Por qué no lo comentaste? Mi superior sabe que algo pasa entre nosotros.

_ ¿Quieres que me haga cargo de eso?

_ ¿Te refieres a matarlo?

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

Nuevamente Levi suspiro.

_ No todo se arregla matando gente.

_ En mi vida, sí.

_ Tu vida es un asco.

Eren sonrió un poco divertido por el comentario.

_ Tal vez.

Levi cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez para tratar de mantener la calma.

_ Estuviste allí ¿Cierto? _ Susurró, tal vez Isabel no era de las que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas pero más valía pecar de precavidos.

_ Si_ Eren lo imitó.

_ Tú… les dijiste….

_ Para nada, yo no te traicionaría jamás_ Interrumpió Eren

_ ¿Entonces como sabían nuestra ubicación?

Eren suspiro esta vez y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar.

_ Hay un doble traidor en todo esto, alguien que nos da información a nosotros de ustedes y que les da información a ustedes de nosotros.

_ ¿Lo conoces?

_ Por supuesto, pero no pienso decírtelo.

_ ¿Por qué? Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste conforme a la información que buscamos_ Levi golpeo la colcha, molesto.

_ Porque esa información me mantiene a tu lado, si yo abro la boca tu misión es asesinarme ¿No?

Levi lo miro perplejo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Nada.

Esto estaba empezando a molestarlo demasiado, el hecho de que Eren se guardara información por cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender.

_ ¿Por qué viniste hoy?

_ Ya te lo dije, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

_ No te creo.

_ En serio.

Eren parecía nervioso, el rubor había empezado a acudir a sus mejillas de manera sorprendente.

_ Si… si… te dijera que…_ Eren se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar_ ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que…_ Enredo sus manos y empezó a tronarse los dedos_ estoy… bueno, que dirías si te dijera que…

_ Puedes dejar de balbucear pareces idiota.

Eren respingo pero volvió a su asiento.

_ ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti?

Levi sintió como si su corazón se parara de golpe pero sin pensarlo mucho respondió.

_ No te creería.

_ ¿Por qué? _ Eren parecía dolido.

Levi lo miro con cara de "¿Enserio lo preguntas?"

_ ¿Quieres razones? Primero: Eres un asesino, Segunda: Eres mi objetivo a matar, Tercera: Eres el hijo de un criminal, Cuarta: Eres un adolescente, Quinta: Somos hombres y Sexta: Ni siquiera eres mi tipo, eres un niño, ¿Sabes qué edad tengo?

_ Vamos no lo digas como si fueras un anciano.

_ Nunca dije que lo fuera pero te llevo casi diez años.

_ Nueve.

_ Lo que sea.

_ Pero es cierto… es cierto.

_ Eres un niño, ¿Qué rayos sabes tú de amor?

_ Lo mismo que tú.

Levi se quedó callado sospesando sus pensamientos.

_ Eres inmaduro.

_ Tú no eres lo contrario.

_ Eres un estudiante.

_ Tengo más dinero que tú.

_ Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado. A ver, dime, que esperas que haga con esa _"Declaración amorosa"__ Levi se aseguró de recalcar bien la última frase y se cruzó de brazos.

_ Pues… no sé.

_ No esperaras que nos convirtamos en pareja, eso sería lo doble de ridículo.

_ Bueno… pues… nosotros…_ Eren jugueteo con sus dedos, hizo un puchero y miro a otro lado con las mejillas rojas.

_ ¿Te refieres a…?

Eren apretó los labios y asintió.

_ Ay, por Dios, ¿Es enserio?

_ Pues lo hemos hecho dos veces.

Levi alzo la mano para que se detuviera.

_ Eres un niño.

_ Tú te llevaste mi virginidad.

_ ¿Estas recriminándome ese hecho? Si no me equivoco tú la ofreciste.

_ Bueno… si…

_ Mira, esto es…. Muy estúpido, ten encuentra en la situación en la que nos encontramos, tengo que matarte y tú a mí, eso es todo lo que nos une.

_ Pero…

_ Nada… compréndelo.

Eren asintió.

_**NOTAS FINALES: **_Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Después de un poco de tragedia pues le puse algo rosa.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_ La razón de porque Eren puede embarazarse, aquí comienza ya lo pesado, pfff y definitivamente el Eren de esta historia va a empezar a cambiar bastante y no me refiero solo a la cuestión de tener a un bebé en su interior.

_**Advertencias: **_La verdad no sé si publique mañana y si lo hago tal vez sea ya muy noche, espero y ruego que sea temprano.

Por cierto use Fubar, porque no recordaba cómo se escribía su nombre completo y lo reduje a Berth, estaba en la escuela cuando escribí esto así que lo siento.

Nuevamente mil gracias Yuuki Nii por seguir la historia, me alegra saber que te gusta como va tomando forma.

_**Tsuki Uchiha: **_Ninguna indiscreción, hehehe, pues quiero estudiar Ciencias Forences y Literatura como doble carrera o carrera de fin de semana, a ver que sale.


	16. Capitulo 15: Corrupción de verdades

_**Capítulo 15: **_

_**Corrupción de verdades.**_

El reloj toco las seis de la mañana.

Eren abrió los ojos y se los restregó con flojera, hoy deseaba quedarse metido en la cama todo el día, descansar y dormir, tal vez jugaría video juegos. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada agotador, moverse le era un cuento muy aburrido, rodo en la cama, se enredó en las cobijas y sin proponérselo se cayó por uno de los costados de la cama azotando contra el piso, gruño pero no hizo ningún movimiento como para poder levantarse, rodo de nuevo hasta que entro debajo de la cama y se hizo bolita. Volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Levi abrió los ojos después de que Isabel pasara a despedirse, le beso la frente y le deseo buena suerte en su día de escuela, su hermana le sonrió y le pidió que no se moviese y que se comportara con cuidado, cualquier cosa podía marcarle al celular y siempre estaba Hanji para ayudarle, antes de irse por completo menciono a Eren como su primer recurso por si necesitaba enfermera, tras una risa burlona Isabel se fue a la universidad en la motocicleta que se hallaba descansando en el garaje.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol estaba bastante brillante aquel día, desprendía un calor insoportable y hacia que sudaras con el simple hecho de solo asomarte a la ventana, era temprano pero ya hacia demasiado calor, la gente en las calles salía vestida en shorts, camisetas delgadas, sandalias y sombreros o viceras para protegerse de los rayos UV, a estas fechas era muy sonado el famoso cáncer de piel, dando paso a horribles manchas y una enfermedad silenciosa y altamente mortal, si no se llegaba a tratar a tiempo. Los bloqueadores solares se vendían bastante, tal vez no por el hecho del cáncer, si no por el hecho de que las personas no deseaban que su piel se quemara y se tornara obscura en algunas partes y en otras quedara el tono original de piel, era algo bastante molesto tener un tono bicolor, todo parejo o nada, otras personas se molestaban al tener un contacto con el sol ya que les provocaba intensos dolores de cabeza y les cegaba, a había veces en el que esta estrella llegaba a ser realmente una molestia enorme y desesperante.

Principios de Julio, poco tiempo para que llegara el verano por completo, empezaran las vacaciones y las familias empezaran a empacar para realizar un viaje inolvidable a la playa, donde los niños se pudieran divertir mientras nadaban o realizaban castillos de arena que rápidamente era arrastrado por las olas y donde los padres podían descansar un poco antes de volver por completo al trabajo. Todos estaban a la espera de unos pocos días para que pudieran empezar sus deseadas vacaciones de verano, las más largas de todo el año, las más exigidas por todos.

Un adolescente de cabello castaño, un poco largo y desordenado, de ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban con felicidad mientras se sumergía en la piscina que estaba construida detrás de su casa, después de mucho rato de estar encerrado el calor le había ganado la batalla a su flojera y lo había obligado a meterse bajo del agua, había decidido faltar a clases, no estaba de humor como para portar el bochornoso uniforme escolar, de dejo hundir poco a poco mientras el agua fría le refrescaba las ideas y le hacía soltar de vez en cuando algunos suspiros de placer.

_ Eren… ¿Estas engordando?_ Pregunto la mujer rubia que yacía del otro lado de la piscina.

El chico la miro molesto y dirigió su mirada a su vientre. En efecto, su estómago había empezado a hincharse, no se veía demasiado, tal vez como una pequeña barriga que sobresalía en su cuerpo, normalmente, delgado. Tal vez Sasha, la cocinera, lo denominara como, un chícharo atravesado en un palillo, toco la zona mencionada y la acaricio con un dedo dibujando formas circulares. Tal vez habían sido las golosinas que se había dedicado a atiborrar en las últimas semanas, mentalmente se propuso a comenzar una dieta más sana y a empezar a hacer ejercicio, quizá le pidiera prestado a Annie su instructor de Kick-Boxing. Sin prestarle más atención al asunto se sumergió a todo lo que daba el alto de la piscina y empezó a nadar, dando pataletas suaves y brazadas delicadas rompiendo el silencioso ritmo del agua, cruzo de una esquina a otra y de regreso, amaba el agua, desde pequeño había aprendido a nadar, en ese aspecto Reiner siempre lo mantuvo ocupado durante su infancia, con instructores deportivos, maestros de arte y ese tipo de cosas, por supuesto cuando decidió que la sangre y el sufrimiento eran lo suyo, dejo a un lado las acuarelas, pinceles, zapatillas de baile y los balones de baloncesto para sustituirlos por cuchillos y aparatos de electrochoques, era más divertido ver sufrir a la gente, escucharla gritar pidiendo clemencia y piedad o pidiendo ya el final de su vida, la verdad lo disfrutaba bastante, la primera muerte que presencio había sido la de su padre biológico…

_ Eren… hey… niño, escúchame.

Eren saco la cabeza justo enfrente de Annie haciendo que pegara un susto y se tocara el pecho como si hubiese sufrido un paro cardiaco.

_ Deja de hacer eso.

_ Tú llamaste.

Annie suspiro irritada.

_ Te he dicho que hay que salir ya de la piscina, Sasha ha llamado para que entremos a comer.

_ No tengo hambre_ Contesto el chico con una mueca en los labios mientras flotaba boca arriba.

_ Enserio, Eren, has subido muy rápido de peso, mira esa panza, eso es lo peor de los hombres siempre engordan por el estomago, se les ve fatal, te recomiendo que empieces a hacer más deporte, no querrás estar obeso a tu corta edad.

_ Lo haré, gracias por el consejo Annie.

Eren hizo una voltereta en el agua y se volvió a hundir.

_ Bien si tú no sales ese es tu problema, yo no voy a arrugarme en el agua.

Dicho esto la mujer salió de la piscina chorreando y dejando que el agua le escurriera por la piel nívea y salpicara las baldosas azul claro, con movimientos típicos de una mujer como ella, sacudiendo las caderas y caminando con altanería, se secó con una toalla y se enfundo en un vestido de tela delgada, se puso unas sandalias y se adentro a la mansión.

Eren siguió chapoteando durante bastante tiempo, no tenía ganas de entrar por ningún motivo, el sol era insoportable y estaba seguro que una vez que pusiera un pie fuera del agua y posiblemente estaría nuevamente en las mismas condiciones que un pollo al horno, lo bueno de esta piscina era el techo que se le había instalado así el sol no lograba calentar el agua y arruinar su refrescante relajación acuática. Siguió pataleando y flotando hasta el momento en el que el estomago le empezó a gruñir, era extraño, por alguna razón él no sentía hambre pero de alguna forma sabia que necesitaba comer. Se encogió de hombros y salió del agua chorreando todo a su paso, sin importarle demasiado entro a la casa, una de las criadas estaba trapeando el piso, llevaba toda la mañana limpiando todos los pisos de la mansión, al ver a Eren entrar con los pies mojados y más aun con las plantas sucias gracias al césped y la tierra, suspiro resignada y tuvo inmensas ganas de tirar el trapeador y echarse a llorar.

Una vez que el chico se quito el traje de baño para sustituirlo por una camiseta holgada y unos shorts de tela delgada, entro a la cocina, arrugo la nariz.

_ Oh, Eren estaba a punto de llamarte he hecho tu tarta favorita, anda apúrate, quieres malteada fría o té helado.

Eren tragó y sostuvo la nariz arrugada, por alguna razón oler la tarta le provocaba nauseas.

_ ¿Te sucede algo?_ Pregunto la cocinera mientras ponía la tarta en la mesa_ Debe ser el hambre, te he llamado desde hace un rato y no has venido, anda toma asiento en un momento te sirvo de comer.

Tomo la silla por el respaldo y se sentó, aun sentía el malestar en el estomago, volvió a tragar e hizo una mueca de asco, realmente empezaba a marearle el olor de la tarta recién horneada.

La cocinera volvió a la mesa e hizo una cara de preocupación cuando vio que la tarta seguía intacta, usualmente el chico solía devorarla en un solo instante, en insofacto para ser exactos, así que para ayudarlo corto una rebanada, la puso con cuidado en un platito de porcelana blanca con una línea dorada y con un tenedor tomo un trocito y la dirigió a los labios del chico intentado hacerle "Avioncito" como cuando era un niño melindroso que se abstenía de comer solo por mero berrinche, pero el resultado fue otro.

Al sentir el pedazo de tarta sobre los labios inmediatamente las arcadas hicieron presencia, sin pensarlo demasiado empujo la silla y corrió al fregadero a vomitar puro ácido, ya que no había desayunado aquella mañana, sentía la garganta arder pero no se detuvo hasta que el olor asqueroso de la tarta desapareció y pudo ser capaz de volver a respirar correctamente, sentía un dolor en la espalda, tal vez por estar inclinado tanto tiempo sobre la barra del fregadero, se doblo en dos y trato de recuperar el aliento perdido, Sasha lo miró preocupada y le tendió un vaso de agua para pasar el mal sabor, Eren lo tomó agradecido, aun sentía el ácido en la boca y le era molesto y desagradable.

_ Eren…

Tanto la cocinera como el mencionado dirigieron su vista hacia el recién llegado que resulto ser Armin, quien se detuvo algo confuso por la vista que veía, titubeo un poco pero al final se acerco hasta donde estaba, Eren tomando agua y recuperándose del vaciado de estomago por el cual acababa de pasar.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

Armin toco la frente de Eren en busca de fiebre pero no encontró ningún indicio de esta y frunció los labios algo contrariado, era muy extraño que el chico llegase a enfermarse.

_ No, estoy mareado y acabo de vomitar, estaba bien hace un rato. No sé qué ha pasado_ Contesto Eren con voz débil.

_ ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

_ Creo que sí, realmente no me siento muy bien

Armin asintió palmeando con algo de torpeza la espalda de su amigo.

_ Bueno, Reiner te necesita en su oficina quiera hablar contigo.

Eren miró a su amigo e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Aun así con el dolor en la espalda y el mal sabor de boca camino hasta la oficina, tocó un par de veces y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta.

Reiner estaba viendo hacia la ventana, vestía su típico traje de etiqueta y hacia preguntar a Eren como era posible que no se asara ahí dentro, debía ser un infierno y más si el color era negro, aun así no pregunto por el simple hecho de que en realidad no le importaba demasiado.

_ ¿Me has llamado?_ Pregunto el adolescente recargándose en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

El hombre volteo lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos verde esmeralda de Eren y asintió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente se detuvo y entorno los ojos estudiando al chico de pies a cabeza, escaneándolo poco a poco hasta dar con lo que estaba mal en el chico. Camino hasta llegar a estar frente a él, poso una de sus enormes manos en la frente como si midiera su temperatura, luego poso la otra en su vientre. Durante unos segundos ambos se quedaron quietos y después Reiner frunció el ceño con molestia y cacheteo a Eren haciendo que el chico se tambaleara y cayera al piso con una mano en la mejilla y con la mirada llena de sorpresa, jamás le habían golpeado y menos de esa forma tan brusca y agresiva.

_ ¿Qué te sucede? _ Gritó Eren una vez que la conmoción de lo acontecido pasó.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta solo miro como Reiner tomaba su celular y hacia una llamada al médico que los atendía, para su suerte, Armin lo había llamado antes y solo tardó un par de minutos en llegar, se veía alarmado y parecía que había salido a toda prisa de su casa. En cuanto llego miró a Eren y por la cara que puso sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, tanto el médico como Reiner se dirigían miradas extrañas y decían palabras que el chico no alcanzaba a comprender por ningún lado, por un momento temió preguntar por si la respuesta era la misma que había sido cuando Reiner lo había tocado.

_ Bien Eren necesito que estires tu brazo_ El chico obedeció.

El médico rápidamente ato una liga de goma alrededor del codo de Eren haciendo que una vena se asomase, luego desinfecto el lugar con un algodón bañado en alcohol y con cuidado perforo en la piel en donde se encontraba la vena con una fina aguja que poco a poco dejo pasar sangre para llenar un pequeño vacutainer de tapa morada, después rápidamente volvió a pasar el algodón por la zona del piquete y le pidió que mantuviera el brazo estirado para evitar que se hinchase la vena y pudiera darle libertad a la sangre para que siguiera su curso interrumpido. Eren no comprendía porque un mareo y las ganas de vomitar necesitaban un examen sangriento, el médico dio vuelta y metió el vacutainer en una diminuta centrifuga y la acciono. La oficina solo se lleno del sonido de la centrifuga dando vueltas, el médico parecía tenso y muy asustado, Reiner no paraba de ver el aparato y Eren definitivamente no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado extraño y misterioso. Cuando la centrifuga hizo un "Bip" el médico se apresuro a abrir la tapa de metal blanco y sacar el vacutainer que gracias a la centrifugación se había separado el plasma y el suero, las manos arrugadas y temblorosas del médico sostenían el tubito y con las mismas abrieron la tapa morada, después con algo más de temor coloco el tubo en un soporte y de un bolsillo de su bata blanca saco un paquetito rosa del cual extrajo una tirita blanca con un borde dorado y poco a poco lo sumergió en el suero amarillento hasta que el borde dorado se tiñera de un tono más obscuro, una vez hecho esto coloco la tirita dentro del aparatito rosa y esperaron. Los tres se arrejuntaron para ver lo que hacia el aparatito, solo esperaron unos segundos hasta que un pequeño apartado blanco dibujo dos líneas azules. El médico parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier instante, Reiner murmuro algo que Eren no pudo alcanzar a identificar pero por lógica sabía que estaba soltando palabrotas, lo hacía cada vez que estaba molesto y Eren seguía sumergido dentro de su propia confusión.

Sin palabras, solo con gestos y movimientos Reiner le dio un par de órdenes al médico quien rápidamente junto todas sus pertenencias y salió corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, se le veía muy asustado. Reiner por su parte volvió su vista a la ventana, parecía aclarar algunas ideas, suspiro.

Eren se acerco al aparato y miro su envoltura de aluminio plateado y rosa, con letras llamativas marcaba "Prueba de Embarazo".

Eren casi se rio.

¿Qué carajo pasaba con esos dos?

_ Willer_ Llamo Reiner y Eren alzo la mirada para observarlo todavía mirando a la ventana_ Me debes una explicación, con respecto a esa prueba.

Eren esta vez lanzo una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

_ No entiendo a que te refieres, es una prueba de embarazo. Es un poco absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que soy un chico.

_ La prueba… ¿Sabes que significan esas líneas azules?

_ La verdad no.

Como respuesta Reiner le tendió un papelito.

Eren lo leyó.

"_Doble línea azul= Positivo_

_Una sola línea azul = Negativo"_

Luego lo recito en voz alta como si eso sirviera para entender que era lo que pasaba.

_ La verdad no lo entiendo, ¿Puedes ser tan amable para explicármelo?

Reiner suspiro una vez más y tomo asiento.

_ Sabes cómo murieron tus padres ¿Cierto?

Eren respingo, aparte de las alubias, odiaba hablar de sus padres, los biológicos.

_ Si, tú en persona los mataste, por faltar a tus ordenes.

_ ¿Sabes que paso después?

_ Me adoptaste como tú hijo.

_ No…

El adolescente alzo la vista.

_ Después de la muerte de tus padres pensaba matarte a ti también, después de todo tú eras el pecado nacido de ellos_ Eren se hizo pequeñito en su silla_ Pero… algo me dijo que no era necesario que te matara, cuando cumpliste los tres años vinieron un par de amigos míos, ¿Sabes de quien hablo?_ Eren negó con la cabeza_ De Kenney y Frieda, ellos te pidieron como prueba de unos experimentos que se llevarían a cabo en el sur de Rose, necesitaban a un par de conejillos de indias con los que poder practicar y por supuesto yo te di, a cambio recibí una suma muy fuerte de dinero, una muy grande, no me importaba que hicieran contigo, si morías no iba a ser mi problema, pero Oh sorpresa, tú saliste vivo de esas pruebas, de prácticamente cien niños tú fuiste el único sobreviviente.

Reiner guardo silencio mientras las palabras eran absorbidas por el chico frente a él.

_ ¿Sabes de qué iban esas pruebas?

Eren negó con la cabeza, aunque su mente se había empezado a imaginar más o menos a lo que se refería.

_ Eran unas pruebas psicológicas y físicas a un nivel que cualquier humano normal no podría soportar, supongo que te lo imaginas, si de cien niños solo uno sale vivo… debe ser un completo infierno. Después de que volvieras a casa Frieda, me explico lo que iba a pasar después, tú al parecer habías tenido un pequeño problema mental después de ver como mataba a tus padres, así que un leve instinto asesino creció dentro de ti, tal vez, eso fue lo que ella dijo, eso fue lo que mantuvo vivo durante las pruebas. Hicieron cambios dentro de ti, eso incluye un cambio de órganos, era necesario, si tú eras capaz de heredar tus cromosomas tus hijos y los hijos de estos tendrían el mismo problema mental que tú, una sed de sangre imaginaria inexistente, toda una pandemia en este mundo, ¿No te parece? Por eso destruyeron tu capacidad de pasar tus genes a alguien más, pero… te dieron la capacidad de crear vida dentro de ti, no para que tu creerás vida sino porque así se aseguraba que tus genes morían contigo, solo había una manera de que tu pasaras tus genes y esa manera era que tu…_ Reiner lo señalo haciendo movimientos para indicar algo que Eren estaba procesado poco a poco_ Te embarazaras de otro hombre_ Escupió prácticamente.

La respiración del chico se detuvo inmediatamente y de forma automática se llevo las manos al vientre hinchado.

_ ¿Ahora entiendes porque estoy enfadado contigo? Eres un malagradecido, un maldito malagradecido, te he dado todo lo que quieres, todo lo que necesitas, te he dado una cura para controlar esa sed de sangre que tienes, te he dado todo… absolutamente todo, nada te ha faltado en estos dieciséis años y tú me lo agradeces de esta forma.

_ Yo…

_ No hables, fuiste y te acostaste con el detective ¿Me equivoco?

Eren no fue capaz de responder, porque era cierto.

_ Pero eso se puede arreglar… Rod se va a hacer cargo de tu aborto.

_ ¿Qué? _ Susurró Eren como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estomago.

_ Lo que escuchaste, vas a abortar, no puedes traer esa abominación al mundo.

_ Pero…

_ ¿Tienes otra solución?

_ Pero no quiero matar…lo, es mi hijo.

Reiner soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿Tú hijo? No me hagas reír. Espero seas consciente de que tú no eres capaz de crear vida, tú solo destruyes, ya has olvidado todas las vidas que has aplastado sin ni siquiera pestañear, todas las personas que has matado sin que te temblaran las manos, la sangre que corre por tus manos es incontable… ¿Cuántas vidas has arrebatado? Dime.

Eren estuvo a punto de perder la capacidad de respirar.

Reiner lo observo y se acerco a él como si fuera a consolarlo.

_ Pero… puedes conservarlo si a cambio me das la vida del detective, tú decides… la criatura que está creciendo dentro de ti o el padre de esa criatura.

_ No puedo hacer eso_ Susurró Eren perdiendo el aliento.

_ Eren… te considero como parte de mi familia así que te daré la opción de pensar en una idea para mantenerlos con vida a ambos, si me convences podrás conservar a los dos, sino, entonces veras morir a los dos. Piénsalo y recapacítalo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos semanas después de que Levi hubiese regresado a casa todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sus piernas estaban fuertes una vez más y ya podía caminar sin ninguna molestia aunque todavía tenía que visitar al médico por si había algún tipo de molestia o algún efecto secundario que atender.

Isabel por otro lado había sido una de las elegidas para ganarse una beca y estudiar en el extranjero, Levi celebro eso llevándola una vez más al parque de diversiones, aunque no estaba seguro de que se ganara la beca para eso tenía que presentar un examen de conocimientos pero aun así eso significaba mucho para ambos, la chica se lo merecía había dado todo de ella en los estudios y ahora eso estaba dando frutos.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado bastantes días sin que Eren se presentara por la casa, ni diera señales de vida así que aquel mensaje le sorprendió bastante.

_De: Eren_

_Asunto: Ninguno._

_¿Puedo verte? Te parece bien en la cafetería xxxx._

_Diez minutos. Por favor. _

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

….

Si Blanca tu review me llego, te lo agradezco mucho. Me siento feliz de que te guste la historia.

"_Gracias a todos por leer"_

_¬¬ Después de todo si pude publicar normalmente._


	17. Capitulo 16: Propiedad privada

_**Capítulo 16: **_

_**Propiedad privada **_

La cafetería solo tenía un par de mesas ocupadas, una pareja derramando caramelo con las manos entrelazadas y una mujer que escribía nerviosa en un computador, tal vez el calor del día hacia que todos decidieran estar en casa y poner una alberca inflable para refrescarse como mínimo los pies o estar debajo de un árbol a la espera de una refrescante brisa de aire.

Levi fingió mirar el menú, luego dirigió su vista a la gran ventana que tenia a un lado. Saco su celular y volvió a mirar el mensaje que había recibido hace solo un rato.

_De: Eren_

_Asunto: Ninguno._

_¿Puedo verte? ¿Te parece bien en la cafetería xxxxxx?_

_Diez minutos. Por favor. _

Chasqueo la lengua y cerro la tapa del celular. Después de días sin dar señales de vida de repente lo cita en una cafetería, que infantil, ¿Qué quería? Lo había rechazado y sin más había dejado de ir a la casa y de llamarle o mandarle mensajes, incluso Isabel se había preocupado un poco por la repentina desaparición e incluso lo había regañado por su culpa. Era un asesino, si, pero eso no le quitaba lo inmaduro e idiota.

Suspiro.

Tamboleo los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa color blanco.

Volvió a suspirar.

Pidió un té helado de limón.

El té helado de limón llego.

Sorbió un poco del té helado de limón.

Espero.

Diez minutos.

Quince minutos.

Sorbió del té.

Suspiro.

Miró mensaje.

Veinte minutos.

Perdió la paciencia.

Sorbió del té.

Tamboleo los dedos en la mesa.

Golpeo con suavidad la mesa.

Miró el reloj.

Veinticinco minutos.

Odiaba esperar.

Miró la ventana.

Allí estaba, con cara nerviosa, sudoroso y vestido con ropa holgada.

El chico parecía haber ganado algo de peso.

Estaba obeso.

¿Qué se había dedicado a comer los últimos días?

Gruñó y fingió indiferencia.

Miró el menú una vez más.

_ Siento la tardanza_ Se disculpó Eren, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

_ Si, ya he notado que la puntualidad no es lo tuyo_ Levi fingió pasar por alto su impuntualidad.

Eren tomó el menú de plástico, lo miró durante un minuto y una mesera se acercó a pedirle su orden.

_ Unos hot cake bañados en miel con una bolita de helado de vainilla, un chocolate frío, un café americano, galletas de avena, un helado flotante de limón, un cup cake de chocolate, una paleta de bombones bañada en chocolate y chispas de chocolate, un té helado de naranja…

_ ¿No crees que es demasiado?_ Interrumpió Levi sorprendido de la cantidad de comida que estaba por pedir.

Eren lo miró con sorpresa.

_ Y un sándwich club con papas a la francesa y aderezo de queso… no, espere también agregue una hamburguesa doble queso… eso es todo_ El chico bajo el menú y le sonrió a la mesera que parecía aún más sorprendida.

_ En un momento le traigo su orden_ Le mesera titubeo un poco y después desapareció directo a la cocina

_ ¿Vas a comerte todo eso?_ Preguntó Levi sin salir del todo de su asombro_ No crees que comes demasiado, deberías comer más sano, aun eres un adolescente en cambios.

Eren hizo una mueca de desagrado, estaba muy nervioso y los nervios normalmente le hacían comer una cantidad increíble de comida.

_ Tengo hambre, he salido de casa sin comer_ Se excusó el adolescente.

_ Aun así eso son puras grasas y calorías, no le hacen bien a tu organismo. Pero bueno…. Ese es tu problema, ¿Para qué me llamaste?

El chico enredo sus dedos y miró nervioso a la ventana, parecía estar pensado demasiado en lo que iba a decir.

_ ¿Quieres esperar a que llegue tu comida?_ Eren asintió.

Pasó un poco más de media hora hasta que la orden llego, llegaron dos meseras con una charola cada una y pusieron los platos y vasos sobre la mesa, incluso cubriendo el espacio personal de Levi quien un poco asqueado se había hecho hacia atrás, la verdad lo de él no era la comida de ese tipo, prefería comer lo casero. Una vez que las meseras abandonaron el lugar Eren empezó a zamparse su enorme pedido, manchándose los dedos y la boca. El detective lo veía con atención, ¿Cómo podía comer esa cantidad escandalosa de comida y no vomitar?, sin embargo el solo tomaba su solitario vaso lleno de té y esperó paciente a que el chico terminara de devorar todo lo que estaba a su paso.

La pareja de acaramelados salió por la puerta de cristal tomados de la mano.

La cafetería se inundó solo de los sonidos que provenían de los rápidos tecleos de la mujer con el computados y de los sonidos de atiborrar de Eren.

El sol estaba asando a todos.

_ Puedes hablar cuando quieras, tengo algo de prisa, tengo una cita con mi médico.

Eren lo miró mientras se limpiaba el queso derramado de la hamburguesa.

Carraspeó.

Miró a los lados como si estos le fueran a ayudar con las palabras que se estaban atorando en su garganta.

Se pasó un brazo por la frente limpiándose las solitarias gotas de sudor que estaban cayéndole por la cara.

Suspiró.

Miró a Levi.

Volvió a suspirar.

Cruzó los dedos y su cara subió de color.

Eren abrió la boca para hablar pero Levi lo detuvo.

_ Si es una de tus declaraciones de amor, déjame decirte que no… ya habíamos hablado de eso.

El chico apretó los labios y se sonrojo aún más.

Levi conocía esa mirada y esa forma de evadir sus ojos, la forma en que el sonrojo cubría su rostro… si era exactamente igual a aquella vez en la que le había declarado su amor, dos días después de que estuviera hospitalizado, cuando llego con aquel demencial peluche hipopótamo rosa.

Eren negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrir la boca.

Levi se acercó el vaso con el té de limón, esperaría lo que tenía que decir y se iría de allí.

El té apenas toco su garganta cuando Eren hablo.

_ Estoy embarazado_ Su cara exploto en rubor y Levi escupió el té que había tomado.

_ ¿Qué?

Levi trataba de no terminar ahogado por culpa del té que había logrado tragar, aun tosía de manera escandalosa haciendo que tanto las meseras que platicaban recargadas sobre la barra y la mujer del computador giraran sus miradas para verlo tratando de volver a recobrar la respiración.

Luego de las toses siguió una carcajada.

Hace tanto que no reía de esa manera.

_ ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido durante estos días?_ Pregunto mientras trataba de dejar de reír_ Ten en cuenta que eres un hombre, no tienes esa capacidad y que hayamos tenido relaciones no significa que tú puedas quedar preñado, vamos ¿Qué les enseñan en la escuela en estos días?

Eren lo observo algo dolido.

Levi tomo sus cosas para irse, tanto tiempo esperando para que el chico solo soltara una tontería de tamaño monumental, aun no podía dejar de reír, bueno al menos le había alegrado el día, tenía que agradecérselo.

_ Es cierto_ Eren permaneció en su lugar, tenía la mirada dura y su voz denotaba seriedad.

Levi lo observo, el tono del chico era el mismo que cuando le había asegurado la seguridad de Isabel y cuando se le había declarado, un tono que transmitía confianza y la sensación de que decía la verdad, pero… era tan absurdo lo que estaba diciendo, tan irreal, tan estúpido.

_ Ajá… mira que te haya rechazado no significa que tengas que mentir de esa forma…

_ No estoy mintiendo_ El chico conservo su posición.

_ Dime porque debería creerte.

Eren suspiró y relajo los hombros.

Con una última bocada de aire empezó a relatar lo mismo que Reiner le había dicho a él hace solo unos días, obviamente omitió las partes de sus padres sustituyéndolo por otras razones menos dolorosas y la parte de las amenazas en donde Eren tenía que elegir entre la vida del bebé o de Levi.

Después de recibir aquella noticia, Eren, se había encerrado en su habitación, no había comido nada durante el resto del día, se sentía muy deprimido y solo quería dormir, dormir toda su vida para hacer que las palabras de Reiner se convirtieran en solo simples sueños, pero por desgracia no podía evadir de esa forma la verdad, después del impacto empezaron las preocupaciones sobre cómo podía darle la noticia a Levi, ya que era más que obvio que no se iba a poner a dar saltitos de felicidad ni a sentarse junto a él para elegir nombres de la futura criatura, busco por medio de internet algún tipo de consejos para soltarle la bomba sin provocar demasiados daños, pero todo lo que encontró solo le hacían más grandes los problemas, ya que ni él era mujer ni estaba casado con Levi, vaya ni siquiera sostenían una relación del todo formal, así que nuevamente se dedicó a pasar los días encerrado, mirando el techo y esperando que alguien le trajera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Tenía varias historias preparadas.

1.- Los aliens habían llegado a la mansión y lo secuestraron.

2.- Una teoría bastante interesante sobre los unicornios. Aunque después descubrió que los unicornios en realidad no existían.

3.- Algo relacionado con los ponis.

4.- De repente se le había antojado comerse una semilla sin saber que en realidad era un bebé y ahora por arte de magia y de la fotosíntesis estaba creciendo en su vientre.

5.- El espíritu santo.

Cuando tuvo la opción más creíble salto de la cama y mando el mensaje.

Todo estaba bien.

Era la mentira perfecta porque, había esa historia donde una mujer se había embarazado por obra del espíritu santo en forma de paloma y su esposo la había aceptado haciéndose cargo de ese bebé, todo estaba perfecto, no podía fallar. Por supuesto después las interrogativas le siguieron y tuvo que deshacerse de esa opción porque… hoy en día las palomas no andan embarazando a las mujeres por arte de magia.

Al final tuvo que acceder a decir la verdad o bueno una verdad a medias porque había partes que no eran muy agradables de contar en voz alta y que era mejor mantenerlas bien escondiditas en un lugar recóndito de su mente donde solo él pudiera tener acceso.

Había decidido eso mientras se atragantaba de la hamburguesa y de las papas. Lo peor del caso era… pues la reacción del detective, ya había rechazado su amor con simples palabras y con razones que bien eran verdad, ahora venía un problema aun mayor que afrontar.

Levi no lo interrumpió mientras relataba su parte de la historia, cuando Eren termino un silencio calculador se adueñó de su mesa y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada mientras esperaban la reacción del otro, después Levi chasqueo la lengua y tomo sus cosas de nuevo dispuesto a irse.

_ Muy interesante historia, deberías pensar en ser escritor, algo así se vendería bastante bien, después de todo hoy en día todo libro que sale se convierte en película.

Eren tembló, no le había creído.

Respiro agitadamente.

¿Qué hacer?

Si dejaba que se fuera lo perdería para siempre.

¿Qué decir?

Cuando Levi soltó el dinero de su bebida y estaba dispuesto a irse, Eren se levantó de su lugar, bloqueándole el paso, tomo su muñeca y alzándose la mitad de la camiseta, lo obligo a sentir su vientre hinchado. El detective pareció algo desconcertado al principio, después intento deshacerse del agarre pero… después se quedó quieto mientras sentía, era una zona perfectamente redondeada, había lugares donde la piel se estiraba levemente para formar una pequeña esfera dura, era un circulo perfecto el que se formaba y su textura aparte de suave era dura totalmente dura, no había flacidez que indicaran la obesidad que se había pensado en un principio, la piel aceitunada estaba estirada así que no había señales de piel arrugada o de naranja, no, nada de eso había solo había una pequeña esfera adornando el cuerpo delgado y juvenil de Eren. El chico soltó la muñeca de Levi, si eso no servía, entonces lo dejaría irse y pensaría en otra cosa, pero el detective no separo su mano de su vientre, parecía estar pensando en algo bastante profundo.

_ Imposible_ Susurró sorprendido, acto después se dejó caer en la silla aun con los ojos abiertos por la inesperada noticia.

_ Lo sé, pero es cierto… ¿Me crees ahora?

Levi se tocó la cabeza despeinándose el cabello, su respiración se había vuelto lenta y armónica, después miró a Eren que otra vez había vuelto a su asiento.

_ ¿Qué esperas que haga?

El chico se encogió de hombros, aún no había pensado en eso.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo?

_ Mes y medio, bueno casi dos meses.

El detective hizo cuentas mentalmente… las tres semanas que había pasado hospitalizado, más las dos semanas de recuperación y esta última que estaba a punto de terminar. Seis semanas en total. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso?

_ Yo… no creo poder ser capaz de hacerme cargo de un niño, mira tengo que pagar los estudios de Isabel, ella acaba de empezar su carrera no puedo abandonarla y pedirle que trabaje es algo que no está en sus planes, la escuela exige todo de ella y…

_ El dinero no es problema, yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso.

Levi miró a todos lados en busca de una respuesta cuando esta le llego de golpe como si fuera agua fría y observo todo a su alrededor con terror.

_ ¿Cómo…? Voy a perder mi trabajo_ Se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

Eren lo miro perplejo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿No lo entiendes?, mi trabajo es matarte y ahora… _ Miró la mesa y susurro asustado_ Estas esperando un hijo mío_ Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la superficie blanca.

El chico sonrió al escuchar eso… ya estaba aceptándolo.

_ No hay problema yo puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes, pagar la universidad de Isabel no supondría un problema para mí.

Levi giró su cabeza para verlo.

_ Si el dinero no es nada para ti ¿Entonces para que me quieres a mí?

El chico se tocó el vientre.

_ Pues, para que estés con nosotros, el bebé necesita un padre…

El detective lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

_ Tú eres su padre…

Eren negó con la cabeza.

_ Yo… bueno… soy la mamá después de todo soy quien lo está cuidando desde su vientre_ Su voz sonaba llena de ternura.

_ Eres un chico el título de madre no te va.

_ Bueno si… pero creo que me explique.

_ Ese niño… ¿va a crecer con dos hombres como padres?

_ ¿Es extraño?

_ No tienes ni idea.

Levi se incorporó de nuevo y suspiró rendido.

_ Tienes la solución a solo un par de cuestiones… ¿Qué pasa con mi trabajo? Aún tengo que sacarte información.

_ Pues puedo dártela, decir que hui porque creía que Reiner me mataría y después te vienes conmigo.

_ Sale exactamente el mismo resultado… espera… ¿Tu padre sabe todo este asunto?

_ Si… él fue quien me lo explico.

_ ¿Y qué dijo?

_ Nada… supongo que no lo esperaba…._ Eren titubeo, no sabía bien que decir. _ Pero mejor pensemos en una solución al problemilla

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en una posible solución.

Los ojos verde esmeralda brillaron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casi al caer las siete de la noche Levi llego a su casa, aún seguía sin creer lo que le estaba pasando. Un bebé… algo que realmente no entraba en sus planes de vida ni a golpes. Pero ahí estaba, había aparecido tan silenciosamente sin darle tiempo para rechazarlo.

Isabel asomo su cabeza, estaba preparando la cena.

_ ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Levi hizo una mueca. Genial había olvidado su cita, tenía que marcarle para abrir una nueva.

_ Fui a ver a…

_ ¿Eren? ¿En serio?_ Se adelantó Isabel _ ¿Y qué tal? ¿Por qué no había venido?

La chica salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en un trapo color verde y se acercó a su hermano, la cena estaba casi lista solo tenía que hervir un poco, tomó asiento junto a él y lo miro con atención.

_ ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Su hermano la miro con dolor y ella se asustó. Levi pensó un momento en decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, no creía poder el solo con todo ese asunto tan extraño, todo, absolutamente todo se le estaba escapando de las manos, en el mismo momento en el que había aceptado aquella demente misión. Deseaba regresar el tiempo, impedir que pudiera aceptar la misión y así el estaría tranquilo, con el único gasto de la universidad de Isabel. Por desgracia eso no era posible. Suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era dejar de guardarle secretos a su hermana, después de todo lo único que tenía que ocultar era el hecho de que Eren era en realidad el asesino que se le había ordenado matar. Después pensaría con más calma eso.

_ Tengo que decirte algo… va a sonarte de lo más extraño e irreal pero es cierto y necesito tu apoyo, en esto.

_ Ehhh, por supuesto, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

Levi dejo caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermana y con voz ronca empezó a relatarle lo sucedido en el día y todo lo que le había contado Eren, sin dejar de lado que él mismo no lo había creído y el asunto de tocar su vientre.

Al final de la historia, Isabel se quedó igual de sorprendida pero no hizo ningún tipo de burla, solo guardo silencio mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

_ Supongo que es una buena noticia… es extraño pero supongo que eso es posible, después de todo la ciencia está allí para hacer posible lo imposible, te felicito… vas a ser padre_ Sin contenerse soltó una risita.

_ No es algo para reírse, Isabel.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ ¿Qué voy a hacer?

_ Afrontar esto, no tienes de otra, ve esto como un milagro…_ Isabel trono los dedos y soltó una carcajada_ Mira, se me acaba de ocurrir algo….

_ No estoy de humor para oír tus chistes baratos, Isabel.

_ Pero será famoso en internet.

_ Solo cállate.

La chica sonrió con ternura y acaricio el cabello negro de su hermano tratando de que se relajara.

_ Voy a ser tía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los susurros detrás de la puerta eran demasiado desquiciantes, quería entrar y exigir hablar con Reiner, pero sabía que si hacia eso… posiblemente se enojara con él y no pudiera darle luz verde a su petición, así que tuvo que ser paciente esperar en el pasillo a que la junta terminara lo más pronto posible, se sentó, pero eso solo lo ponía más ansioso, camino de un lado a otro pero todo era muy desesperante.

Al cabo de lo que parecía una eternidad la puerta se abrió y un puñado de hombres salió sin siquiera mirar al chico que parecía desquiciado en una esquina.

Conto hasta diez y se paró en la puerta, dio un leve toquilo y cuando Reiner le hizo una seña de que podía pasar, cerró la puerta a su espalda y tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Ya has elegido a quien quieres vivo?

Eren trago saliva de forma ruidosa y se revolvió en su asiento.

_ No… tengo una solución a tus problemas y a mis problemas.

_ Te escucho.

Reiner tomó asiento y observo detalladamente a su hijo.

_ Quiero que traigas a vivir a la mansión a Levi, eso nos ahorra muchas cosas, tú lo mantienes vigilado, el Sector estará bajo tu mando si finges tenerlo como rehén y yo… yo puedo tenerlo para mí.

El hombre del otro lado del escritorio sonrió.

_ Así que esa es tu propuesta.

_ Si.

_ Bien… supongo que tienes razón.

Sin decir nada sacó su celular y presiono solo una tecla.

_ Mikasa… ven rápido y trae a Berth contigo… también a Armin y Jean

Solo fueron unos minutos de espera hasta que la chica llego al despacho y pidió permiso para entrar seguida de los otros dos hombres.

_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ Tengo un trabajo para ustedes. Eren sal de aquí y quédate en tu habitación hasta que yo te lo ordene, si desobedeces mato al detective. ¿Entendido? _ El chico asintió y rápidamente salió del lugar, una vez sin la presencia del chico, Reiner se dirigió a las tres personas frente a él_ Armin, quiero que te encargues de Eren las veinticuatro horas, vigila sus movimientos y me dirás todo lo que haga y diga, controla sus comidas y sus actividades, cualquier malestar llamas a Rod. Vete_ El chico asintió y rápidamente salió del lugar como había hecho Eren hace un momento, luego se dirigió a la chica y al siguiente chico_ Mikasa, quiero que tú te hagas cargo del detective, vigílalo, síguele los pasos hasta que mis órdenes cambien, Jean quiero que hagas lo mismo con la hermana del detective… no quiero que los descubran. A partir de ahora quiero los reportes con referente a esos dos. Eso es todo_ Tanto Mikasa como Jean salieron del lugar para desempeñar sus nuevas tareas_ Berth… si algo se sale de control con cualquiera de los tres, no dudes en meterle un balazo al detective… si todo sigue su curso dentro de una semana estarás a cargo de traerlo a la mansión.

_ ¿Qué tienes en mente Reiner?

_ Nada… solo algo de entretenimiento.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

_**Avisos:**_ Me he inventado otra historia…. Sé que debería terminar esta y Luz de luna pero bueno, esta nueva historia es más un drama romántico, creo que tanto Traspié como Luz de luna son historias bastante crueles con finales… no tan felices, así que he creado algo más suave y rosa… con algo de comedia. Y para no enredarme yo sola estos son los horarios de publicación… tanto para quien sigue Luz de luna como para quien desee leer la nueva historia

_**Traspié:**_Su publicación seguirá siendo diaria a menos que haya contratiempos que me lo impidan, después de todo solo faltan unos cuantos capítulos más para que termine.

_**Luz de luna: **_Sé que no he publicado en ¿Qué? ¿Dos semanas? No tengo ni idea, pero bueno, su publicación se reanudara a partir del sábado y hasta que Traspié termine será semanal después pasara a diario, mientras será cada Sábado o Domingo. Dependiendo de las actividades que tenga.

_**Efecto Ackerman:**_ Creo que el titulo no es de lo más convincente, así que mientras me invento uno nuevo, este será. Su publicación será cada jueves hasta que Luz de Luna termine y entonces tome su lugar diario. Sera posteado en los grupos igual que mis anteriores fics. Aun así allí les va la sinopsis por si les da curiosidad de revisar el primer capítulo. (Si no lo han notado soy un asco en cuanto a sinopsis pero haré un esfuerzo)

_**Contenidos: **_Riren, Eren x Ackerman (Todos), Escolar, Comedia, Romance, Lemmon del más suave que se puedan imaginar, para equilibrar un poco de drama y desamor

**SINOPSIS: **

El segundo periodo de evaluaciones está comenzando y la Profesora de Literatura Universal, Hanji Zöe, le pide un pequeño favor a su alumno favorito, ser el tutor personal de un alumno problema, Eren no parece muy seguro pero por ser su profesora favorita acepta.

Por otro lado tenemos al dúo Ackerman, un par de gemelos de lo más popular dentro del plantel escolar, entre ellos Levi, el asesorado de Eren, quien no soporta recibir órdenes y mucho menos de un niño cerebrito que trata de enseñarle un par de materias y Mikasa, quien está completamente enamorada de Eren desde el primer año, a pesar de ser la chica más deseada del plantel.

Esta es la historia de un adolescente promedio metido en un problema romántico familiar.

Insisto esto es muy penoso… aun así les abro la invitación para que revisen el primer capítulo.

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Capítulo 17: Sensación Posesiva

**_Capítulo 17: _**

**_Sensación posesiva._**

**DIA: 3**  
>Eren come normalmente.<br>No hay molestias.  
>Su temperamento es controlado mediante clases de yoga que Annie en persona imparte.<br>Mañana cumple dos meses de embarazo...

**DIA: 7**  
>Isabel ha salido al supermercado, ha comprado medicamentos antidepresivos.<br>Mañana presenta su examen de conocimientos para ganar la beca para seguir sus estudios en el extranjero...

**DIA: 12**  
>Levi no ha salido de casa en los últimos tres días...<p>

**DIA: 21**  
>Durante los próximos cuatro días se anunciaran a los 6 ganadores de la beca...<p>

**DIA: 23**  
>Eren sigue con su rutina diaria.<br>Se irrita menos y se mantiene tranquilo.  
>Continúa con las clases de yoga...<p>

**DIA: 27**  
>Isabel ganó la beca, la segunda semana de agosto empezara su mudanza a casa de sus abuelos...<p>

**DIA: 28**  
>Eren ha empezado a deprimirse.<br>Duerme todo el tiempo.  
>Ha dejado de comer correctamente y ha desistido de las clases de yoga...<p>

**DIA: 29**  
>El tercer mes de embarazo esta cerca...<p>

**DIA: 32**  
>Levi ha salido del aeropuerto a las 9:40 am después de haber dejado a Isabel.<br>La chica no volverá hasta el próximo año, durante las vacaciones de verano...

:::::::::::::::::

Ser detective conlleva tener ciertas habilidades, entre ellas ser observador, meticuloso y previsor. Por otro lado ser espía conlleva tener esas mismas habilidades pero también ser discreto, silencioso, no llamar la atención... Ser invisible.

Después de la cita con Eren, al día siguiente, Levi los visualizo. La chica de cabello negro y al tipo castaño.

Había una diferencia muy grande entre la forma de espionaje de Eren y la forma de estos dos tipos nuevos, Levi no dijo nada para no asustar a Isabel y siempre trataba de estar cerca de ella, no dejarla sola si era posible, se aseguro se poner alarmas en su habitación y había hecho que la chica cargara con ella una navaja corta y un gas pimienta por si las dudas, era exagerado pero también era más seguro.

El mes corrió de lo más rápido, entre el examen de Isabel, el papeleo de la beca y los arreglos de aun mudanza, todo se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aunque a pesar de eso no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que Eren no volviera a aparecer después de anunciarle lo del bebé, pensaba que tal vez empezaría a empalagarlo con cosas como vivir juntos o planear una boda, cosas que por suerte no ocurrieron, pero era extraño y juntándolo con el hecho de la llegada de aquellos tipos que se mantenían pisándole los talones al mínimo movimiento que hiciera... Algo malo estaba pasando en la mansión donde vivía Eren, algo que lo incluía a él, ahora no solo era la investigación principal, también estaba ese asunto personal. Peligroso y latente. Como una bomba a la espera de ser activada pero esta bomba podría explotar y arrasar con todo a su paso o solo podría explotar bajo el agua solo causando ruido.

Aquella mañana, Levi regreso a casa, estaba un poco preocupado y solitario, no vería a Isabel en un año y solo seria por unos días, le alegraba que ganara la beca pero ahora estaba solo, con una casa llena de silencio esperando su llegada, por alguna razón pensó en que así es como un padre debía sentirse cuando sus hijos se iban fuera de casa o se casaban. Qué raro. Ahora él también estaba a punto de ser padre, frunció el ceño y pateo una piedra. Un mes. Hace un mes que no sabía nada de Eren, si no se equivocaba entonces ahora tendría 3 meses de embarazo. ¿No?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Comiendo y atiborrándose de grasos y carbohidratos?, ¿Escogiendo un nombre?, ¿Tejiendo chambritas?, ¿Qué? Volvió a patear la piedra, no había hablado con Erwin, lo había estado evitando a toda costa, incluso corto la línea en su casa y cambio el chip de su celular, por el momento no podía hablar con él, ¿Qué le diría? Chasqueo la lengua y envió lejos a la piedra. Había pasado noches en vela por eso, pensar y pensar en una solución pero no encontraba nada que no fuera: Renunciar y largarse o... Matar a Eren y al mismo tiempo al bebé. Suspiro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿Como fue que perdió el control de la situación? ¿Atracción? ¿Sexo? ¿Placer? ¿Deseo?... ¿Amor?

Levi lanzó una carcajada al cielo brillante ante ese último pensamiento. Qué cosas se le ocurrían. Estaba demasiado deprimido por la mudanza de Isabel. Ahora solo se preocuparía por hacer la comida, quizá empezara a comprar enlatados o pedir a domicilio.

Tanteó en sus pantalones en busca de las llaves, estas se enredaron en sus dedos y salieron disparadas hacia adelante aterrizando a unos pasos de él.

— Aquí tienes— Las llaves volvieron a sus manos gracias a otra persona.

— Gracias.

Levi alzó la vista encontrándose con el cañón de un revolver en su frente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

— Eren, Reiner quiere hablar contigo.

Sin esperar más palabras el chico saltó de la cama y salió de su habitación con la respiración agitada y los nervios explotándole en el vientre, tanto tiempo después, un mes después de estar enclaustrado por fin era libre.

Con un par de respiros controlo su estado de nerviosismo y tocó la puerta del despacho de Reiner, sentía las piernas como gelatina y las manos sudándole a causa de los nervios que se le descontrolaban de manera atemorizante.

— Adelante— Reiner yacía en la silla con un libro sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Eren arrastró una silla y se acomodó en ella.

— ¿Qué tal el embarazo?

— Bien, Annie me ha ayudado.

— Me alegro.

Eren tragó saliva, temía preguntar sobre el asunto que le rodaba en la cabeza.

Reiner alzo la vista y observo al chico durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

— Ya he mandado por él. Berth y Mikasa se harán cargo de traerlo a la mansión.

El chico suspiro de alivio y sintió como le era quitado un peso de encima.

— Entonces, ¿Todo está arreglado?

— Así es, ahora solo necesito que prepares una habitación para él...

— No, quiero que este conmigo— Interrumpió Eren.

— Entiendo, entonces has los arreglos necesarios para su llegada.

Eren saltó de la silla, agradeció feliz a Reiner y salió del despacho, necesitaba que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando Levi arribara a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, anhelaba su llegada, por fin, después de un mes, formaría su propia familia serian felices, él, su bebé y Levi, una bonita familia feliz, sin amigas interruptoras ni superiores exigentes. No pensaba dejar que nadie arruinara eso, Levi era suyo solo suyo, ahora ni siquiera Isabel estaría aquí, era una pena, deseaba que el bebé la conociera pero no había nada que hacer.

Con voz exigente gritoneo a los criados para limpiar la habitación, su habitación y de Levi, ordenó a Sasha hacer la más exquisita comida para una bella bienvenida.

Luego él mismo se dio un baño relajante y se puso ropa cómoda, acaricio su vientre que ahora era un poco más visible.

— Papá estará aquí pronto — Canturreo mientras hacía figuras encima de la ropa que cubría su vientre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escupió sangre y cayó al piso apretándose el estomago, gruño y volvió a levantarse aguantándose el dolor, pero ellos eran más fuertes y uno de ellos era increíblemente más alto que él.

El tipo de cabello negro y piel morena lo tomo por los brazos y la chica lo golpeo en el vientre una vez más.

—Reiner dijo que te lleváramos vivo pero no dijo que completo— Dicho esto deslizo una navaja por su mejilla haciendo que sangre le manchara el cuello y la camiseta.

Levi trato de zafarse del agarre pero el tipo de apretó más los brazos dejándolo completamente inmóvil, luego le golpeo la parte trasera de las rodillas haciendo que azotara contra el pavimento.

—LEVI.

Mikasa, quien estaba a punto de volarle un dedo a Levi de un tiro, volteo y visualizo a un mujer castaña de lentes corriendo hacia ellos, molesta chasqueo la lengua y con toda la fuerza que tenia dejo caer un golpe sordo sobre la nuca del detective con el arma haciendo que todo su mundo se volviera negro y perdiera el conocimiento de forma automática, quedado totalmente débil y a la deriva de sus secuestradores.

—Vámonos— Gruñó la chica.

Antes de que la mujer se acercase más, Mikasa disparo en su dirección haciendo que la mujer se escondiera detrás de un árbol para evitar salir dañada, la chica siguió disparando para mantenerla a raya y evitar que arruinara sus planes de secuestro. Una vez que Berthoid metió al detective a la parte trasera del auto, arrancaron.

Hanji espero a que los disparos secaran y luego antes de que el coche desapareciera por completo saco su propia arma y disparo contra las llantas tratando en vano de reventar una y evitar que huyeran con Levi, pero fue inútil estaba demasiado ansiosa que temblaba demasiado y su pulso era tanto que su puntería se veía afectada, a pesar de ser la mejor francotiradora, ahora los nervios se habían puesto en su contra en un momento en el que necesitaba de toda su habilidad como disparadora. Gruño y grito. El coche había desaparecido y con él, Levi…Solo podía significar una cosa…

Con las manos temblorosas saco su celular y marco el primer número que tenía en las llamadas rápidas.

—Erwin… Tienen a Levi.

_**NOTAS FINALES: **_

Creo que ayer cuando di el debut de mi nuevo fic me emocione demasiado, hehehe aun faltan un par de capítulos de este fic, créanme esto es solo el comienzo… nadie ha visto a mi Eren yandere en su forma On, Pronto muy pronto…

En cuanto a la pregunta no petición de Yukki Nii sobre lo de Farlan x Eren del nuevo fic, pues la respuesta es si y no… Farlan es parte de los Ackerman en este fic así que si, entra dentro del harem… jajajajaja

"_Gracias por leer"_

Besos Aki-chan (Diminutivo de Akira)


	19. Capitulo 18: Sangre Magenta

_**Capitulo 18: **_

_**Sangre Magenta.**_

Las llantas derraparon al estacionarse.

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco violento, su cara se sonrojo y una sonrisa blanca y resplandeciente se extendió por su joven rostro, dejo caer con delicadeza la manta que sostenía y salió de la habitación, pero al instante Armin lo detuvo.

—Es mejor que continúes en tu habitación— Susurro alarmado.

— ¿Por qué? Levi acaba de llegar, tengo que ir a darle la bienvenida.

—Eren, por favor, cuando todo termine, yo mismo vendré por ti.

—¿Termine? — Eren se mostro sorprendido, luego con rápidos movimientos burlo al joven Arlert y salió disparado a la entrada principal, brincando uno a uno los escalones y mentalmente preparo algún tipo de discurso de bienvenida corto, algo como: "_¿Qué tal el viaje? O ¿Necesitas un baño?". _Pero las ideas abandonaron su cerebro cuando rápidamente lo vio.

Sus fantasías, todo, se derritieron al instante dentro de su mente cuando observo la escena en la sala principal.

Se llevo las manos a la boca, su corazón parecía que dejaría de latir en cualquier momento, bajo los pocos escalones que le faltaban, alguien se acerco a él intentando detenerlo, su cerebro trabajo de manera rápida y esquivo al hombre, frunció el ceño y corrió rápidamente hasta la puerta de la entrada donde Berthoid cargaba a un Levi lleno de sangre, tierra y totalmente inconsciente.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué… qué paso? — Su tono primero fue de preocupación absoluta.

Tomo el rostro ensangrentado del detective observándolo detenidamente, lo acaricio y giro su mirada en dirección a las escaleras por donde bajaba Armin.

—Hazte cargo de él llévalo a la habitación y cura sus heridas— Ordenó y el chico solo fue capaz de asentir y guiar a Berthoid directo a la habitación.

Eren apretó los dientes y busco con la mirada al culpable de aquel atentado desastroso.

—¿Quién lo hizo? — Pregunto con voz calmada.

Nadie respondió.

La sala solo estaba ocupada por un par de criados que se habían apresurado a la entrada por si era necesaria su ayuda, Jean que había recibido la llegada del automóvil y Mikasa que permanecía con una mirada dura tenia la ropa llena de tierra y sangre, sangre que no le pertenecía.

—Váyanse— Todos a excepción de Mikasa obedecieron, con lentitud Eren se giro a su dirección observándola con una mirada asesina pero al mismo tiempo calmada, ambos se observaron por poco tiempo, sin decir nada. Mikasa no mostraba temor o arrepentimiento por haber hecho lo que había hecho al detective.

El chico fue demasiado rápido que ni siquiera los reflejos de francotiradora de la chica pudieron hacerla actuar a tiempo, el aire se le corto y rápidamente se vio lejos del piso, recargada sobre la pared y una mano apretando su cuello de manera dolorosa, de forma de reflejo guio sus manos a la muñeca de Eren para evitar que la asfixiara demasiado.

—Eren— Susurró con dolor.

—Creo que no fui claro cuando dije que él es mío— La voz de Eren era calmada pero era también escalofriante haciendo que la chica tuviera escalofríos. — Necesitas una lección, Mikasa, necesitas aprender a no tocar lo que es de mi propiedad.

El agarre aumento su presión y a la chica se le agotaba el aire, su mente se empezaba a nublar debido a la falta de oxigeno por la que pasaba su cerebro.

-Eren ... Relajación.

El chico aflojo el agarre pero no la soltó, tomaba solo su barbilla recargando la palma de su mano en los inicios de la garganta sin llegarla a ahorcar pero creándole incomodidad por estar despegada del piso, con la mano libre sacó la navaja que cargaba la chica, la observo durante unos segundos como si fuera algo de especial interés, luego la giro sobre sus dedos y deteniéndose de golpe dirigió la hoja filosa hacia el hombro de la chica, quien grito desgarradoramente al sentir el metal atravesándola.

—No quiero que lo vuelvas a tocar— Esta vez el tono del chico era lleno de odio y malestar.

Tomo otra de las navajas de la chica y atravesó la palma de su mano clavándola en la pared, repitió la acción con las siguientes cuatro navajas que la chica tenía en su poder alrededor del cinturón que traía. Al final Mikasa termino clavada en la pared con ambas manos atravesadas, su hombro izquierdo, sus tobillos y el costado derecho, la chica lloraba y se quejaba a causa del dolor y ardor.

—Esta vez voy a perdonarte la vida, solo porque eres una de las favoritas de Reiner, pero la próxima vez voy a hacer que te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, ¿Entiendes? Mikasa— Eren tomo su barbilla y clavo sus uñas dejándole marcas en la piel blanca de la chica, quien solo se limito a llorar a causa del dolor.

Eren chasqueo los dedos y uno de los criados acudió rápidamente a su lado, ordeno que encerraran a la chica en el sótano durante 76 horas o hasta que a él se le diera la gana, no recibiría más que pan y agua como comida y no tendría cobijo ni medicinas, si moría desangrada tenían la orden de enterrar su cuerpo en el mismo lugar de siempre, el criado asintió y con algo de pesar ayudo a la chica a bajar. Mientras el chico caminaba con preocupación hacia su habitación.

—¿Cómo esta?

—Bien, no recibió daños muy grandes, solo hay que esperar que el golpe en la cabeza no deje secuelas mayores por el momento es una contusión muy leve, esperaremos hasta que despierte, ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?

—Sí, no quiero que por culpa de ella, Levi no pueda disfrutar de su estancia aquí.

Armin asintió y sin más salió de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuevamente el sueño era tonalidades grises, hacia demasiado aire, tanto que prácticamente le impedía moverse correctamente, el cabello se le agitaba y provocara que su visibilidad fuera mala, el cuerpo le dolía pero sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo, huir, aunque no supiera muy bien porque razón estaba huyendo.

Había grandes edificios obscuros a su alrededor, los vidrios estaban rotos dejando fracturas muy peligrosas, la calle estaba en picada, era empedrada y tenia arboles de aspecto tétrico decorando sus banquetas, no parecía haber nadie a los alrededores.

Pateo con fuerza una de las puertas del edificio más cercano y entro sacudiéndose el agua que lo había empapado, suspiro con alivio y recorrió el resto del edificio en el que había entrado.

Estaba vacío, quizá un par de cortinas viejas de color blanco y un buro de madera hinchada adornado con un mantel blanco percudido y con manchas rojas, en el también descansaba un florero con una única flor… una wysteria, era azul pero en sus diminutos pétalos había leves manchas de sangre, la flor era, quizá, lo único bello en aquel sueño tan deprimente, tomo la flor por el delgado tallo pero rápidamente la dejo caer ya que el simple contacto le dolía y hacia que las yemas de sus dedos sangraran de manera alarmante como si lo hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler o aguja muy delgada, pero no sentía ningún dolor, simplemente esta vez se limito a mirar la sangre recorrer el largo de sus dedos mientras se depositaba sobre la palma de su mano y se resbalaba por su muñeca hasta perderse debajo de la manga blanca de su camiseta. Era la primera vez que prestaba atención a su propia sangre. No era roja, o no demasiado como usualmente la presentan, tampoco era obscuro como se ve luego en los vacutainer de los laboratorios del Sector. No, su sangre era de un tono antinatural, no sabría describirlo con exactitud, ya que en realidad no abandonaba el color rojo que lo representaba, pero llegaba a tener reflejos morados y azules, también con el poco brillo que le proporcionaba la luz de la luna se podían ver colores dorados y cafetosos.

Un brazo se enredo por su cintura y el otro por su pecho, unos labios besaron su cuello. Su cuerpo se paralizo y volvió a sentir esa urgencia por salir corriendo.

—Te encontré.

Un eco de risas inundo el lugar, risas infantiles, los pasos diminutos de alguien corriendo de un lado a otro, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver dos sombras corriendo de un lado a otro, y la escena repitiéndose por todos los lugares posibles donde hubiera espejos o algo para reflejar, al final no solo eran dos, eran miles, demasiadas risas de un lado a otro rebotando en cada pared, parecía que podría enloquecer de un momento a otro, se llevo las manos a la cabeza por un intento de callar aquellas risas tan molestas. Grito y en un momento se encontraba en el piso. La lluvia y su estruendo se convinieron con aquellas risas. Un rayo ilumino el lugar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar diferente, una habitación blanca, perfectamente blanca, frente a él estaba un espejo, estaba vestido del mismo color de la habitación, tenía la cara limpia y el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente de manera desordenada, a su lado había una pequeña sombra sonriéndole, tenía el cabello lleno de ondas de un color castaño y ojos bicolores… como aquella muñeca, sus labios delgados y rojos y su carita llena de ternura con las mejillas sonrojadas. El espejo también reflejaba a la sombra, pero el reflejo del espejo no sonreía solo miraba sus deditos diminutos con timidez mientras que la sombra a su lado sonreía abiertamente y tocaba su reflejo como si lo estuviera consolando.

—Adorables ¿No crees?

Nuevamente aquella sombra distorsionada de todos sus sueños, su bella sonrisa blanca y sus terroríficos ojos rojos, ¿Quién era?

El sueño se disolvió lentamente como si estuviera hecho de polvo y agua…

—Tú— Susurro mientras la capa negra de la sombra por fin desaparecía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levi abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeo un par de veces, la cabeza le dolía un poco, se sentó poco a poco.

—Levi… Por fin despiertas, estaba preocupado.

La voz le sonó familiar pero aun estaba algo desconcertado, se quejo un poco y volvió a parpadear.

-¿Eran?

A su lado el chico mencionado sonrió totalmente feliz, era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Sí, soy yo… ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele algo?

—¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunto mientras enfocaba la vista y observaba la habitación.

—En casa.

—¿Casa? —Luego recordó cómo es que había perdido el conocimiento—Aquel par, la chica de cabello negro…ellos…

—Te refieres a Mikasa…

—¿Los conoces? — Levi lo miró aunque no le sorprendía demasiado.

—Son subordinados de Reiner, pero no te preocupes ya he hecho que Mikasa pague por lo que te ha hecho, ese no era el plan, ellos solo debían traerte a casa, no hacerte ningún daño.

—No entiendo— El dolor de cabeza lo le hacía ningún favor tampoco.

—Te traje a la mansión para que puedas estar más tranquilo, aquí nadie nos molestara, ni tu jefe, ni nadie… Reiner estuvo de acuerdo.

—Pero… No… yo tengo que volver… mi trabajo…

Eren lo empujo levemente para que volviera a acostarse.

—Tranquilo ahora todo está bien… yo te voy a proteger, a ti y al bebé.

Levi dirigió su vista a donde estaban las manos de Eren, su vientre, que ahora lucia un poco más hinchado que la última vez.

—¿Cómo esta? — Susurró Levi sin alejar la vista.

—Creciendo… ahora está feliz de que estés con nosotros.

Levi suspiro y cerró los ojos, ¿Qué había pasado? Ahora había sido secuestrado por Eren, aunque no parecía tener malas intenciones… esto del embarazo lo estaba haciendo bastante suave y sentimental… ¿Era su imaginación? ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Por el momento seguir con este juego que… para ser sinceros no comprendía del todo, aun así… tal vez esto era bueno, quizá podría sacar algo de información mientras estuviera metido en este lugar… si, tal vez no todo era tan malo. Después de todo Eren había dicho que le quería… no, que le amaba, era algo cruel pero tenía que aprovecharse de esos sentimientos, reales o no, necesitaba sacarles provecho y obtener toda la información que le fuera posible, después escaparía del lugar.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

Eren le dedico esa sonrisa tan llena de cariño y ternura, aquella sonrisa…

—Traeré algo para ti, se suponía que comiéramos juntos en el comedor principal pero…—La mirada se obscureció—Todo por culpa de Mikasa—Realmente parecía molesto.

—Está bien.

Nuevamente aquella sonrisa… esa sonrisa tan llena de amor.

Sin decir nada más el chico salió por la puerta y Levi se dejo vencer por el dolor que ya había empezado a empeorar, realmente había recibido un fuerte golpe, le punzaban las sienes y alguien martilleaba desde el fondo de su cráneo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Levi volvió a su modo de total relajación.

—Vaya eres rap…— Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que no era Eren quien había entrado, sino Reiner Braun… "Acorazado" en persona.

Era un hombre grande, musculoso y de rasgos duros, cabello rubio escaso y ojos de un azul muy claro, su cara parecía tallada en piedra, su sola presencia daba terror y mandaba señales de alerta… no era una persona de fiar, era alguien peligroso. Vestía un elegante traje negro que, aunque no lo lucia mal, se veía algo exagerado en aquella figura tan grande.

—Levi Ackerman— Pronuncio aquel tipo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que acompañaban al escritorio que había en una esquina.

El detective no contesto, solo se limito a mirarlo fijamente como si fuera una serpiente de las más peligrosas y venenosas.

—Jamás nos habíamos visto en persona pero hemos oído hablar uno de otro, me sorprende que sigas vivo a estas alturas, aun sigo preguntándome que es lo que Willer vio en ti, ya que no eres la gran cosa, tienes un rostro bonito pero no uno que sea digno de admirar por más de un par de minutos, tampoco posees un encanto atrayente, así que la única idea factible es para que Willer te haya conservado por más de una semana es que eres un juguete de lo más entretenido. —Reiner tomo un par de hojas blancas y fingió leer su contenido. —Pero me sorprende lo lejos que ha llegado su relación de asesino – detective—Dejo de nuevo las hojas en la superficie del escritorio y observo a Levi—Aunque no te sientas tan afortunado, Willer no es de los que conserva mucho tiempo a sus juguetes, una vez que se aburra de ti no dudara en matarte, créeme le conozco de toda la vida, yo lo he criado, en ti solo ha visto algo demasiado entretenido y divertido con lo que pasar el tiempo… pero… si no te mata él voy a matarte yo.

Levi siguió observándolo hasta que el tipo recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y descanso su barbilla en el entrelace de su manos y le regreso la mirada al detective, después suspiro.

—Sacare todo el provecho que pueda de tu estancia aquí— Luego se puso de pie—Tengo fe en que no te queden más que un par de meses de vida, hasta que la criatura nazca, aun así disfrútalos tanto como puedas.

—Supongo que su visita no solo se limita a amenazarme ¿Cierto?

—No, tienes razón, solo pasaba para ver qué tanta información posees… cuanta es la que necesito de ti.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes necesitan? Tanto Erwin Smith como usted.

Reiner se burlo con una risa descarada.

—¿Aun no lo sabes? Creí que empezarías a atar cabos tu solo, eres más tonto de lo que pensé entonces… pero no importa pronto lo sabrás.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, Eren traía una charola llena de alimentos, pero al ver a su padre y a Levi en la misma habitación lo puso nervioso.

—¿Qué hacen?

Reiner le dedico una sonrisa amistosa.

—Solo pase a darle la bienvenida y a ver como estaba, yo estaba por irme… cuídalo muy bien Eren—Dicho eso salió por la puerta sacudiéndole el cabello a Eren quien se había puesto rojo a causa de los nervios.

—Emmm, espero te gusten las brochetas de verdura.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

:'C Sus reviews me han puesto triste. Pero no puedo mentir… esto no termina con un Happy End… lo siento… AUNQUE…. No son los finales que creo que se están imaginando, recuerden que este fic cuenta con tres finales alternativos, son tres escenarios posibles y ustedes pueden elegir el que más les guste, aunque no mentiré no son de lo más feliz que existe, dos de ellos son demasiado perturbadores (Creo), creo que no se lo esperan (eso espero), seré algo cruel y les spoileare uno de ellos. La familia termina junta, recuerden no es un final feliz. Pero les daré algo de duda. Para que se imaginen de qué van. Si alguien logra dar en el clavo, creare un final 4to feliz y para nada llorable. ¿Quieren otro spoiler?... Si responden si, en el capítulo de mañana se los diré.

Como la inspiracion para Luz de Luna no ha llegado cambiare su publicacion por la de Efecto Ackerman... por si quieren leer el segundo cap

"_Gracias por leer" _

_Besos Aki-chan_


	20. Capitulo 19: Intención de cortesía

_**Capitulo 19:**_

_**Intensión de cortesía.**_

Los días pasaban cual latido de corazón.

Las noches se habían vuelto una hazaña, Levi había perdido la capacidad de poder dormir correctamente, siempre despertaba a mitad de la noche, ya fuera gritando, sudando o respirando agitadamente, casi siempre olvidaba de que iba la pesadilla, pero tenía muy en claro aquellos ojos rojos que siempre lo observaban con amor y cariño y aquella muñeca que se había empezado a colar de repente en sus pesadillas, siempre con esa carita de porcelana y esos labios delgados sonriéndole sin mostrar exactamente qué era lo que quería transmitir, amor, cariño, ternura, odio, resentimiento, miedo, temor, esa sonrisa no demostraba nada, lo que lo desconcertaba demasiado. De vez en cuando también soñaba con espejos donde era muy común encontrar a la muñeca reflejada pero el reflejo siempre era diferente, siempre demostraba lo que la muñeca real no quería que los demás vieran. Era tan extraño.

Cuando el cuarto mes estaba a punto de terminar para dar paso al quinto, Levi ya era un adicto total a los calmantes y al café, su aspecto había deteriorado demasiado, sufría de unas ojeras increíbles, el cabello le había crecido y había adelgazado demasiado, a pesar de que recibía sus tres comidas diarias y los dos intermedios, trataba de hacer ejercicio pero incluso eso no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo para controlar sus sueños. Sasha le preparaba comidas nutritivas y trataba de alejarlo lo más posible del café pero eso no resultaba ningún efecto.

Reiner no se había vuelto a parar por la habitación donde descansaba Levi y tampoco se habían vuelto a encontrar, ni siquiera por accidente, alrededor de la mansión. Lo cual le parecía algo extraño al detective, pero trataba de no darle importancia y trataba de adaptarse a esta nueva vida. Necesitaba tomar la confianza necesaria tanto en sí mismo como en los criados y en Eren para poder empezar con los interrogatorios casuales y no levantar sospechas, pero por alguna razón le costaba demasiado trabajo, no dejaba de pensar que en realidad estaba secuestrado y tomado como rehén, aunque Eren le diera demasiadas libertades en la casa no lo dejaba salir por ningún motivo, cualquier cosa que necesitara mandaba a uno de los empleados y lo conseguía, salir a tomar aire, tenían un gran patio para hacerlo, tenían piscina, un apartado de juegos, una caballería, viñedos, en esa mansión no faltaba nada. Lo que le provocaba algunos problemas.

—Levi mañana va a venir el doctor a hacerme un ultrasonido… podremos ver al bebé— Canturreo el adolescente con la mirada brillante.

—Está bien.

—Es tan emocionante, me pregunto ¿A quién se parecerá? Annie ha dicho que sería un bebé lindo si tuviera mis ojos, dice que son un atributo físico muy atractivo, pero yo creo que tus ojos también son lindos.

Eren tomo el brazo de Levi y se colgó de él, recargo su cabeza en su hombro y continuaron caminando alrededor de las caballerizas.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera niño o niña? — Insistió Eren sin dejar de soltar el brazo del detective.

—No me importa mientras este sano—Respondió este mientras acariciaba a uno de los caballos.

En respuesta el chico hizo un puchero.

—Pues yo no lo sé, si fuera niño creo que sería más fácil enseñarle para nosotros aunque si fuera niña no me importaría, ¿Te imaginas una niña igual a ti? Seria adorable.

—Willer—Gritó alguien desde afuera de las caballerizas y Eren frunció el ceño molesto. Odiaba que interrumpieran sus momentos románticos.

—¿Qué? Sabes que me molesta que me llamen cuando estoy con Levi.

El hombre se cohibió un poco pero trato de mantenerse firme.

—Lo siento pero el jefe le llama, al parecer tiene un par de rehenes para usted.

Eren suspiro.

—Bueno que se le puede hacer—Se encogió de hombros y beso la mejilla de Levi susurrándole al oído—Te veo para la hora de la cena.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Levi un tanto desconcertado ¿Rehenes?

El chico sonrió.

—Tratare de no tardarme.

Sin más desapareció siguiendo al hombre.

Levi fue tras ellos, los siguió hasta llegar al interior de la mansión.

—¿A dónde vas? —Armin se interpuso en su camino cuando Eren estaba bajando unas escaleras para llevar al sótano.

—Quiero ver a donde va Eren.

—No creo que sea buena idea, es mejor que vuelvas al patio o vayas a la habitación, créeme es mejor.

—¿Por qué? El hombre dijo que traían rehenes.

Armin lo miro suplicante.

—Por favor, vuelve, no me hagas traer a alguien para que te encierre en la habitación, Eren estará allí, yo se lo diré, pero por favor, te lo ruego.

—Armin… Déjalo… Si tanto quiere ver de qué va el trabajo de Willer, adelante deja que se deleite con el arte de asesinar—Mikasa estaba bajando las escaleras. Aun no estaba recuperada del todo, Reiner la había dejado salir bajo la condición de que se mantuviera alejada de Levi y Eren por el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que Eren olvidara su falta. Estaba vendada y usaba un bastón, pero para que Reiner aun la dejara vivir a en su casa aun debía ser de mucha utilidad, si no quizá ya la hubiera matado el mismo "Acorazado"

—Mikasa—Susurro Armin como suplica para que desapareciera de allí, no era un buen momento para que apareciera.

—¿Va a asesinarlos? No puede, ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son? —Pregunto Levi un tanto alterado.

Armin miro furioso a la chica y volvió a sus vanos intentos de detener al detective, sin mucho resultado porque en poco tiempo se vio burlado y ya estaba bajando las escaleras directo al sótano.

—¿Qué ganas con eso Mikasa? Eren jamás va prestarte atención con esa actitud, no creas que desasiéndote del detective el correrá a tus brazos, créeme primero ira conmigo antes que contigo.

La chica chasqueo la lengua y continúo su camino sin prestarle más atención al joven Arlert, quien miro nervioso el lugar por donde había desaparecido Levi, estaba por toparse con algo peor que una pesadilla, allá abajo era el mismo infierno, pensó en ir por él y tratar de traerlo de vuelta, pero también sabía que sería imposible, no solo porque fuera más fuerte el detective, sino porque la curiosidad era algo que no podía detener, tal vez era tiempo de que Levi viera realmente de lo que era capaz Eren y que empezara a andarse con cuidado él mismo, ya que apoyaba de alguna manera el pensamiento de Reiner, a Eren los juguetes le duraban muy poco, aunque no le deseara la muerte a aquella persona por algún motivo prefería que todo terminara de una vez, esto se estaba alargando más y entre más tiempo pasaba más problemas crecerían, a veces sentía lastima por él.

Levi bajo por las escaleras poco a poco, mientras más bajaba menos iluminación había, las paredes ya no eran blancas y limpias, ahora solo había concreto, gris y frío, las escaleras se habían vuelto irregulares y sucias, se notaba que hace mucho este lugar había dejado de recibir un mantenimiento higiénico, en las paredes había restos de sangre seca y de otras secreciones de las cuales era mejor ni siquiera hacerse una idea de donde provenían, estudio el lugar con asco y algo de temor, ¿Qué era aquel lugar?

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio que inundaba aquel pasillo y erizo los vellos de la nuca del detective, su respiración se volvió regular y la sangre se le congelo de forma terrorífica, ¿Qué era lo suficientemente doloroso como para provocar ese tipo de gritos?

—Eren…—Susurro como si temiera que sus palabras fueran a provocar un derrumbamiento del lugar.

Un nuevo grito y suplicas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Cómo era posible provocar semejantes sonidos tan desgarradores y dolorosos?

Gritos, sonidos metálicos, electrochoques, llanto, suplicas, risas psicópatas…

Levi llego a la puerta de la habitación de donde provenían aquellos terroríficos sonidos de tortura, incluso para el sentido auditivo eso era una tortura demasiado cruel, era de madera, cubierta por montaduras de metal negro, al igual que el resto del lugar estaba manchada de sangre, huellas de manos, la madera estaba maltratada, había astillas por todo el lugar y señas de que alguna vez alguien había intentado salir por ese lugar a la fuerza y había sido devuelto al interior… el solo pensarlo era algo demasiado doloroso, no podría imaginar el dolor por el que estaban pasando aquellas victimas.

Intento abrir la puerta sin ningún resultado, toco, golpeo y pateo, pero esta no se movía un solo centímetro, los gritos de agonía eran cada vez peores, su imaginación no le permitía crear algún tipo de pensamiento que no fuera el de rescatar a los seres que estaba encerrados en aquel infierno, ese era su trabajo, ¿No? Rescatar gente de las garras de aquellos demonios.

Que impotencia.

Que sensación de debilidad.

Estar a solo un paso de las víctimas y no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Que desesperación.

Que ganas de seguir torturándose de aquella forma. ¿Acaso no era más fácil dar media vuelta y olvidar todo, seguir como si nada pasase?

¿Por qué seguía allí?

¿Por qué no siguió el consejo de Armin?

¿Por qué no ignoro su sentido de deber por esta vez?

Que sensación tan desesperante, era un dolor y un sufrimiento que jamás había vivido en toda su vida.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada… sentarse, esperar y tratar de que aquello no le afectara demasiado, aunque se mintiera a sí mismo, esto quedaría tatuado en sus recuerdos por toda su vida.

Los sonidos cesaron, el lugar se lleno de un silencio aterrador, el caer de una pluma incluso causaría un gran escándalo, Levi toco la puerta como si estuviera hecha de un cristal muy fino, luego la misma se abrió de golpe haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera hacia adelante.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que seguirías dando un paseo.

Su voz.

¿Cómo era posible que hablara de una forma tan calmada?

Levi alzo la vista, encontrándose con la mirada del adolescente… su rostro, manchado de sangre, su ropa, llena de la vida de otras personas… sus ojos… rojos… el sueño.

Grito…

Los cuerpos del interior de aquella habitación de miedo y agonía estaban colgados de ganchos desde el techo como si fueran reses, descuartizados y escurriendo sangre, ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Quiénes habían sido esas personas? Ahora no lo sabría, sus cuerpos estaban tan irreconocibles que ni siquiera sabía si eran hombres o mujeres.

Grito como si él mismo estuviera siendo torturado de aquella forma.

Escucho su nombre desde lo lejos.

Intento huir de aquella pesadilla.

Intento huir de aquel monstruo de ojos esmeralda.

—Levi…Tranquilo—Susurro aquella bestia de hermoso rostro.

Sintió como era estrechado en aquellos delgados brazos, era acariciado con inmensa ternura, le susurraban palabras tranquilizantes y lo mecían en el piso como si fuera un bebé.

—Todo está bien… No tienes que temer, yo estoy aquí, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un poco tarde cuando volvió a despertar, el sol estaba por ocultarse y la habitación tenia tintes naranjas ayudando a su iluminación y dándole un aspecto pacifico.

Miro las cobijas que le cubrían y no pudo evitar sentirse un inútil. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunto aquella voz.

—Sí, gracias.

—Me asustaste… creí que algo malo te había pasado, pero tranquilo todo está bien.

¿Está bien? ¿Qué? Acababa de matar a personas… que incluso él pudo haber llegado a conocer.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué mataste a aquellas personas?

—Ese es mi trabajo… uno de los dos tiene que seguir trabajando y he decidido que voy a ser yo, no te preocupes esto no le hace ningún daño a los bebés siempre y cuando tenga cuidado…upss.

El chico sonrió y se tapo la boca, pero al parecer Levi había pasado por alto el descuido de sus palabras, parecía algo perdido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa que trabaje estando en este estado? — Se acerco y rodeo el cuello de Levi abrazándolo, lo beso tranquilamente— ¿Sabes? He leído que el sexo es bueno en el embarazo—Susurro mientras obligaba al detective a recostarse de nuevo.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Olviden las fechas de publicación.

Las otras dos historias: Efecto Ackerman y Luz de luna, las estaré actualizando cada vez que tenga el capitulo preparado.

Hoy publique actualización de las tres historias.

Si, de repente no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escribir. Soy demasiado vaga.

Ohh antes de publicar vi el Review de Liz Shinigami… creeme la razón del embarazo de Eren tiene que ver con otra cosa más adelante

Sigo pensando en el final feliz… creo que alguien dio en el blanco.

"_Gracias por leer" _

_Besos Aki-Chan _


	21. Capitulo 20: Septiembre

_**Capítulo 20:**_

_**Septiembre.**_

**(El titulo no tiene que ver con la fecha en la que suceden las cosas dentro del mundo del fic)**

Días.

Noches.

Ya todo es exactamente igual.

Dormir o vivir.

Ya todo es lo mismo.

No hay ninguna diferencia entre uno y otro.

La luna y el sol no significan absolutamente nada, no marcan el inicio o fin de nada.

¿Qué es vivir?

¿Qué es morir?

¿Qué significado tienen esas palabras?

Ninguna. Solo son palabras. Pensamientos. Acciones. Verbos.

¿Qué es lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo ahora?

¿Podía llamar a eso vivir?

Acaso ver morir gente inocente, ver morir a sus compañeros de trabajo y no hacer nada para impedirlo ¿Eso era vivir?

Él no los mataba… pero ser cómplice ¿No era lo mismo?

Escuchar sus gritos, sus suplicas.

Ver sus vidas abandonar sus cuerpos.

Saber que tenían familia esperándolos en casa… hijos… padres…hermanos… parejas.

Su vida entera era un completo infierno, lleno de lujos, de dinero… un infierno cubierto de oro, plata y piedras preciosas.

Acaso… ¿No era mejor morir?

Acaso...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol entraba por las ventanas dándole aquellos tintes naranjas que anunciaban la tarde, Eren estaba meciéndose en una silla mientras tarareaba aquella canción que le hacía relajarse y que anunciaba que nueva sangre estaba enterrada en sus uñas. La canción del fin de las torturas. Era algo ligero y suave, bastante lleno de paz y armonía. Pero para las dos personas que descansaban en aquel lugar tenia diferentes significados.

_ ¿No es emocionante? Dos bebés_ Eren dejo salir un sonido de emoción_ Tendremos gemelos… no puedo esperar para conocerlos, ¿Te imaginas?, dos pequeñas réplicas exactas de ti, serían tan adorables, riendo, corriendo por la casa mientras agitan sus juguetes… ya quiero que nazcan.

Levi no respondió, seguía mirando por aquella ventana que daba al gran patio trasero de la casa, donde se encontraban los viñedos y parte de las caballerizas.

_ Aun no se me ocurre ninguna idea para los nombres… Me hubiera gustado saber que van a ser, niños, niñas o niño y niña, pero creo que es más emocionante tener una pequeña sorpresa, pero no puedo hacerme una sola idea para como nombrarlos… quisiera algo que lleve nuestros nombres… ¿No te parece lindo?

_ Por supuesto.

_ Has estado algo distraído estos últimos días, ¿Estas sumergido en las ideas de cómo va a ser nuestra vida?_ Eren se levantó de la silla y camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban del detective que estaba cerca de la ventana, luego lo abrazo_ Seremos tan felices, Tú, yo… los pequeños minis tú… quiero tanto que se parezcan a ti. Heredarían toda tu belleza, tus ojos grises, tu cabello negro… serian la envidia y deseo de todos.

_ Claro.

Eren se separó y miró por unos instantes.

_ ¿Piensas en Isabel?, Tranquilo ella está bien, uno de mis hombres la está vigilando nadie puede dañarla, a pesar de estar lejos la tengo cuidada.

Levi lo miró un tanto asustado, Isabel, ella debía estar lejos de todo.

_ No le hagas nada, por favor, no la lastimes_ Tomo los brazos de Eren y le suplico entre lágrimas, Eren le dedico una sonrisa.

_ Pero que tonterías dices, ¿Cómo voy a lastimar a mi hermana mayor? Ella tiene que conocer a los bebés, le mandare un E-mail para darle la noticia… creo que es la única que no sabe que van a ser gemelos. Que emoción.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación directo al salón de cómputo de la mansión, dejando solo a Levi, mientras se hundía en sus propias torturas mentales

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Siento que el capítulo sea de lo más corto, pero tengan algo de piedad por mí, me escribí ayer un capítulo de cada fic que tengo en publicación (Mi culpa por crear tantas cosas), hoy igual… más aparte de que tengo un fic pendiente para una amiga… pronto (Espero) lo podrán ver… ese fic será el que agrande mi título como autora de fics con finales trágicos pero ese fic no es idea mía yo solo le estoy dando la forma que quiere la dueña de la idea original, no les diré de que va, pero es un fic algo largo será de solo tres capítulos y un epilogo, pero tan solo háganse la idea, el primer capítulo ya lleva 10,500 palabras y aun no lo termino, imagínense para alguien que escribe como máximo 5000 palabras para un capitulo (incluyendo título y notitas finales largas), esto es mucho, así que mi cerebro se está consumiendo.

Como recompensa estoy planeando el cuarto escenario feliz para este fic, es algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que esto va de mal en peor, pero hare un esfuerzo por sacarme algo factible y que no suene a "_todo esto es solo un sueño"._

La verdad no pensaba publicar hoy, llegue a mi casa y me senté en el sillón a divagar, después de dos horas seguidas de cálculo integral y diferencial en lunes es la muerte, pero leí sus review y dije aunque sea esto tengo que publicar.

**Mikraller:** tus suposiciones van acercándose y tirándole a cómo va a terminar esto, no diré que es lo correcto y cuales son incorrectas conforme salgan los capítulos ahí lo verán pero allí va, allí va. Con lo que la escritora está loca… creo que si u.u'

**Liz Shigami:** U.U' Lo siento, perdón, de repente solo veo el review y no me fijo bien en el nombre. Soy demasiado distraída a veces

Por lo que me di cuenta ayer, algunos primero leen esto y luego Efecto Ackerman para bajarse de lo malo que va todo este asunto, me alegra, así que tratare de publicarlos al mismo tiempo.

"_GRACIAS POR LEER"_

_Besos Aki-Chan _


	22. Capitulo 21: Cuestión de llanto

_**Capítulo 21:**_

_**Cuestión de llanto**_

_**Septiembre (Parte 2)**_

Levi observo por largo rato aquella ventana, admiro como el día llegaba su fin, pasando de los colores cálidos a los fríos. La habitación se inundó de obscuridad y de repente el dia termino de manera dramática. Las luces explotaron inundando la habitación de un amarillo artificial, el detective parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la nueva luz.

Sin darle demasiado tiempo a reaccionar la noche cayó sobre él, dándole la terrible noticia de que un día más había terminado.

Los gritos y los rostros ensangrentados de esas víctimas inocentes también eran parte de sus pesadillas haciéndolo despertar lleno de sudor y con el miedo taladrándole los sentidos.

El vientre de Eren crecía a cada día que pasaba. A simple vista parecía alguien muy feliz y alegre a la espera del nacimiento de sus hijos, irradiaba vida, amor, ternura y una confianza que no encontrarías en ningún otro lado. ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír y tararear de aquella forma sabiendo la cantidad de vidas que se había dedicado a arrebatar? Para Levi el simple hecho de ser testigo de aquella tragedia ya era algo enloquecedor y le hacía perder los estribos de manera escandalosa, lo mantenía nervioso la mayoría del tiempo y siempre estaba alerta a la defectiva.

Deseaba que todo terminara. Pero ¿Cómo? De esta pesadilla no había salida, ya no tenía hacia donde correr, estaba en un callejón sin salida ni retorno. Solo a la espera de que en algún momento su vida llegara a perecer y entonces, solo entonces la pesadilla llena de sangre llegaría a su fin.

_ Entonces… ¿Qué te parecen?

La mente del detective fue arrastrada de nuevo al presente, jadeo y miro a los lados solo para toparse con el rostro infantil de Eren.

_Estas dis-trai-do_ Canturreo el chico dándole toquecitos delicados en la punta de la nariz.

_Solo pensaba_ Se excusó Levi mientras bebía de nuevo de la taza de té. Temblaba demasiado, parecía que el líquido obscuro sufría de olas agresivas.

_Te preguntaba qué, que te parecen los nombres que elegí… mira, he estado jugando con tu nombre y con el mío_ Eren le extendió la hoja y Levi la observó por un rato. Las letras ya no tenían un significado claro ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a la hoja, la miro y recorrió aquellas palabras sin sentido.

_ Están bien_ Contesto devolviéndole la hoja a Eren, quien no muy convencido la tomo y volvió a revisar su contenido.

_ ¿Qué tienes? Me preocupas_ Eren se acercó a él y le rodeo el cuello

Levi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y se deshizo del agarre del adolescente.

_ Voy por un poco de café_ Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Su respiración estaba irregular, sentía que podía desmayarse de un momento a otro, con cuidado se sostuvo de las paredes para evitar caer, su cuerpo temblaba, necesitaba los tranquilizantes para no empezar a enloquecer…

_ Levi Ackerman_ Una voz sonó a su espalda y el detective se giró lentamente para toparse con la mirada azul de Annie Leonhart

_ ¿Si?_ Contesto un tanto temeroso. Temía de todos los habitantes de aquella gran mansión

La mujer camino por enfrente de él, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera.

Caminaron cruzando toda la casa, la mujer parecía demasiado precavida, trataba por todos los medios de no ser observada por ninguno de los criados o subordinados de Reiner, al final ambos llegaron a un lugar recóndito de las caballerizas, allí la mujer presiono un pequeño botos de uno de los establos e hizo que el detective entrara en el establo vacío, después la misma Annie lo siguió, dejándolos a ambos alejados de todo ser viviente dentro de las instalaciones y dominios de "Acorazado"

_ Perdón, si el lugar es algo incómodo pero necesito hablar contigo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para qué me necesitas?_ Levi desconfiaba de aquella mujer.

_ Puedo ayudarte a escapar de aquí, tu salud está empeorando y si tu estancia se alarga más hay una posibilidad de que todo el Sector Sur se quede sin personal, la gente que ha matado en estos días Willer son agentes del Sur que han sido enviados en misiones de rescate… ¿Entiendes?

Levi parecía sorprendido… toda esa gente… todos esos muertos… todo por su culpa.

_ Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres?

Annie volteo la mirada a otro lado como si hubiese escuchado algo.

_ No es muy seguro hablar aquí… yo hice este refugio pero aun así tengo la mirada de Reiner sobre mí. Te lo explicare después, mientras… si lo que deseas es salir vivo de aquí, escapa de la habitación a las doce, a esa hora Eren es casi imposible que siga despierto. Asesino en masa pero sigue siendo un adolescente y su metabolismo le impide quedarse despierto a altas horas de la noche y en su estado prácticamente es imposible que se mantenga vivo por sí solo. He estado aquí el tiempo necesario como para saber ese tipo de detalles.

Levi la miro, parecía muy inteligente, no parecía cualquier mujer, ella debía ser algún tipo de espía, aunque ¿Cómo se había mantenido tanto tiempo viva dentro de ese infierno? Aun así el detective acepto, si no escapaba había una posibilidad de que lo mataran por intento de escape, lo que bien podría ser una bendición.

Al igual que entraron, salieron, con Annie vigilando los moros, una vez dentro de la calidez de la mansión la mujer siguió su camino como si esa conversación no hubiese tenido lugar, por otro lado Levi regreso de nuevo a la habitación, aun con la conversación fresca en su cerebro, escaparía, por fin, había encontrado el alivio para sus pesadillas, se dejó caer en la cama como si fuera un saco, dejo que Eren lo llenara de mimos y besos y espero a que poco a poco el tiempo pasara.

::::::::::::::::::::::

La manecilla marco las doce de la noche, el segundero hacia su recorrido y parecía que más que marcar el tiempo, marcaba los latidos del corazón de Levi, quien no había podido cerrar los ojos por ningún instante, se había mantenido en sentido de alerta después de su pequeño encuentro con Annie… ¿Y si era una trampa? No podía evitar preguntarse eso, pero cualquier cosa podría ser mejor que seguir viviendo de esta forma, no sabría cuánto tiempo podría seguir viviendo así, sentía que en cualquier momento podría enloquecer… ¿Cuándo se había hecho dependiente del café y los tranquilizantes para poder mantenerse despierto y sentirse tranquilo, para poder pasar las noches sin esas horribles pesadillas que lo torturaban?

Con movimientos ligeros y algo torpes salió de la calidez de las sábanas, Eren hizo un pequeño ruido y Levi se tensó en su lugar esperando escuchar su voz pero parecía seguir durmiendo, con cuidado de no chocar con nada se movió por la habitación en busca de sus zapatos, solo necesitaba eso, podría sobrevivir en la noche aunque sea con pijama, por el momento su prioridad era escapar de ese infierno.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, el pasillo permanecía obscuro pero creía tener la memoria suficiente para poder moverse sin encontrarse sin ningún percance, esa noche la suerte parecía estar a su favor ya que llego a la salida sin ningún contratiempo, allí en la mitad del patio delantero visualizo el carro negro y brillante de la mujer y a un lado los destellantes ojos azules de Annie, que al verlo le hizo una seña para que entrara rápidamente al auto.

_ Pensé que no me creerías y no vendrías_ Dijo la mujer una vez dentro del auto.

_ Yo también_ Contesto el detective.

_ Esto va a ser algo difícil pero son órdenes de mi superior, tengo un par de hombres trabajando para mí dentro de estas fortalezas y uno de ellos va a ayudarme a que escapes sin que sospechen que fui yo la que te ayudo.

La mujer puso en marcha el coche quien solo ronroneo sin hacer demasiado escándalo, Annie parecía algo nerviosa pero con más que algo de suerte ambos pudieron salir de la mansión, una vez fuera ella parecía más relajada.

_ Soy agente del Sector Norte, por eso no me conoces, llegue hace tres años a esta mansión para hacerme pasar por una niña rica de la alta sociedad, solo necesitaba acercarme un poco a Reiner pero él termino tomándome como su amante, no pude rechistar y mi superior dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando les diera la información que me pidieran, fue muy difícil los primeros meses, vivía con el temor de que me descubriera y me matara, ya has visto como es Willer de cruel, no simplemente los mata, hace que los últimos momentos de tu vida sean los peores y te arrepientas de haber nacido, tiene un don increíble para hacerte sufrir_ Annie dio vuelta en una esquina.

_ ¿Tú eres la doble agente?_ Pregunto Levi recordando que Eren le había dicho que había alguien así dentro de la mansión.

Annie lo miro sorprendida.

_Así es_ Luego suspiro_ Yo fui la que les dio la ubicación del campamento de tu Sector, debo agregar que lamento esa masacre pero era necesaria, la confianza de Reiner sobre mi estaba decayendo y Willer…_ La mujer golpeo el volante_ Ese maldito niño… sabe quién soy, pero no ha abierto la boca y no se el porqué, por eso me estoy arriesgando demasiado al sacarte de la mansión, si él descubre que fui yo la que te saco va a matarme. Es exageradamente inteligente, solo hace falta que eche una mirada en ti para saber todos tus secretos. Además…_ Annie miro a Levi con algo de lastima_ No estoy de acuerdo con Reiner sobre ti, Eren esta obsesionado contigo, vio algo en ti que lo ha dejado fascinado y no piensa matarte cuando se aburra de ti, va a mantenerte con él, durante toda su vida, ¿Entiendes? Si no sales de allí, es posible que te calcines en tu propia locura.

_ ¿Cómo has sobrevivido a eso?_ Levi parecía cada vez más débil.

_ No es solo sobrevivir… créeme

La mente de Levi dio una pequeña alerta y rápidamente se dirigió a la mujer a su lado.

_ ¿Sabes qué tipo de información quiere Reiner?

_ No, he intentado hacer que me lo diga pero se niega_ Annie parecía lamentarlo de verdad_ Hay cosas peores que el narcotráfico dentro de ese lugar, su alias de "Acorazado" solo es una tapadera, las drogas y el tráfico de blancas no son más que máscaras, debajo de todo eso hay algo aún mucho peor, he tratado de sacar algo de información, de ir con él a sus viajes de "negocios" pero me mantiene a raya, sospecha un poco de mí, él mismo me lo dijo. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que todo eso tiene que ver con la cirugía por la que paso Eren a su corta edad, supongo que te lo explico cuando te dio la noticia del embarazo ¿No?

Levi asintió.

_ Unas pruebas científicas.

_ No, más que eso… ya llegamos, si valoras tu vida, vete lejos de aquí, huye, pero no vayas a donde tu hermana, ella está protegida por uno de mis hombres, recibe órdenes de Willer pero primero me consulta a mí, no te preocupes por ella, está bien. Por el momento solo preocúpate por mantenerte vivo.

Annie estaciono el coche y saco la llave para metérsela en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones y salió del auto.

Por alguna razón, Levi se sentía algo más aliviado, tomo la palanca para salir del coche cuando escucho el grito de alerta de Annie.

_ Toma las llaves, huye…

Las llaves cayeron en el asiento del piloto, vio un reflejo rubio del cabello de Annie y después escucho la detonación de un arma… el asiento se manchó de sangre al igual que la puerta.

La respiración del detective se detuvo y el tiempo dejo de correr.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

_**Avisos: **_Por fin… pffff. Lo logre. Ya tengo el cuarto final alternativo… el feliz. Aunque no sé si sea lo que ustedes desean ver. Obviamente tuve que leerme toda la historia de nuevo, revisar los capítulos que le siguen a este e inventar algo no tan chiflado y loco, sino algo que siga los patrones que la historia está siguiendo. Creo que ha quedado bien. Mi hermana me ayudo a su creación y si ella dice que le queda entonces creo en su buen juicio ya que ella tiene demasiada razón en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas.

"_GRACIAS POR LEER"_

_Besos Aki-chan_


	23. Capitulo 22: Sanación mortal

_**Capítulo 22:**_

_**Sanación mortal  
>Septiembre (Parte 3)<strong>_

_Annie… querida_ Su voz, esa aterradora voz infernal, la causa de todas sus pesadillas, cuando pensaba que por fin se había deshecho de ella, allí estaba de nuevo. Atormentándole.

Levi se hizo hacia atrás instintivamente. Annie se arrastraba por el pavimento, la bala, al parecer, no le había perforado nada grave, solo el hombro pero estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente, algo había calculado mal, algo dentro de sus planes habías salido mal. Porque allí estaba, frente a ellos, con los ojos vacios, sin brillo portando el arma que posiblemente acabaría con sus vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nuevamente alzo la pistola apuntándole a la frente de la mujer, tenía el gatillo listo para apretar…

_ Espera_ Levi se arrastro hasta el asiento del piloto_ Eren, por favor, no la mates…_ Se asomo por la puerta contraria.

El cambio fue radical, el rostro del asesino, ese rostro de piedra, que irradiaba miedo, temor, agonía ahora el rostro de los mismos ángeles, tierno, cariñoso, infantil y lleno de amor, le sonrió a Levi con dulzura y sin bajar el arma le tendió una mano.

_Levi, amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? No te preocupes en un momento arreglo este problema…_ Luego volvió su mirada a la mujer herida que yacía en el suelo.

_ Eren… escúchame, no la mates_ La voz del detective tembló. No solo temía por su vida también temía por la de la mujer tratando de detener el sangrado de su hombro_ Te lo ruego, no la mates…

El arma dejo de apuntar a la mujer y Eren dirigió una tierna mirada llena de confusión hacia el detective.

_ Tengo que matarla, quízo separarte de mi… no puedo dejar que eso pase, te necesito, los bebés te necesitan… seremos una familia feliz de ahora en adelante_ Su rostro tenia leves manchas rojas y su mirada irradiaba tristeza.

Levi tembló un poco. Miro a Annie que, a pesar de estar herida, parecía preocupada por la siguiente respuesta del detective.

_ Te prometo que… nunca me alejare de ti… pero no la mates, por favor_ La mujer miro asustada al detective.

_Levi_ Susurro en advertencia como si con eso evitara que el detective cometiera el peor error de su vida. El que estaba a punto de arruinar la poca probabilidad que tenía de seguir vivo un par de años más.

La sonrisa de Eren demostró cuan complacido estaba con la propuesta del amor de su vida.

_ Pero… tú pasaras el resto de la vida conmigo y los niños… ambos seremos felices por siempre.

Dicho esto acciono el arma una vez más, mientras el cuerpo de la mujer colapsaba contra la puerta del piloto.

El grito de Levi se perdió entre la espesura de la noche.

Una noche sin estrellas ni luna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El bolígrafo rodo un poco hasta que llevo al borde de la mesa, titubeando entre caer al piso o mantener el equilibro hasta que alguien le tomara y lo devolviera a su lugar. Un segundo después el estrepito del bolígrafo cayendo en el basurero de metal inundo la silenciosa oficina e hizo que el hilo de los pensamientos del comandante del Sector Sur se cortara y alzara su vista de la enorme carpeta obscura llena de hojas con un montón de diminutas letras impresas, parpadeo un par de veces y por más que trato de contenerlo no logro evitar lanzar un bostezo que indicara cuan cansado estaba y cuantas noches llevaba encerrado en aquel lugar, las ojeras moradas adornaban sus ojos azules, su piel se estaba volviendo amarillenta y estaba perdiendo peso de una forma demasiado acelerada. Alrededor de él, esparcidas de manera distraída, había un montón de tazas y vasos que en su momento estuvieron llenos de cafeína para tratar de soportar las pesadas noches que le esperaban dentro de el montón de hojas con impresos que indicaban todos esos casos difíciles de resolver, entre ellos, la fotografía de uno de sus subordinados, debajo de la fotografía que retrataba al joven detective estaban las indicaciones de su secuestradores, una mujer joven de cabello negro, ojos rasgados y grises, rasgos asiáticos, de una estatura media de 1.70 centímetros aproximadamente, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, un chaleco café, una camiseta de manga larga color beige y portaba una bufanda color roja, de armas portaba un revólver de diez municiones y un gran surtido de navajas y cuchillos, y una hombre de edad aproximada a treinta y dos años, alto, con una altura aproximada de 1.90 centímetros, cabello negro, ojos marrón obscuro, piel morena, vestía una camiseta azul obscuro y pantalones de mezclilla, botas militares y no se tenían reportes de usar armas. Sin nombres que los identificaran. Las indicaciones descriptivas del auto donde habían huido, un auto color negro, marca no identificada se piensa que es importado, sin notificación de placas, tenía una abolladura en la parte trasera.

El toquido de la puerta le obligo a alzar la vista y dar permiso a entrar a su oficina.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella se asomo, la siguiente persona que había pasado sus noches y días dentro del Sector con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de pista con respecto al paradero de una de las personas que estimaba demasiado.

_ ¿Alguna noticia? Erwin_ Pregunto Hanji con el semblante triste y deprimido.

_ Las mismas, hace solo unos minutos acaba de llegar el cadáver de Ian y Erd… encárgate del trámite.

La mujer ni siquiera pudo lamentar las muertes de sus compañeros, solo sintió el nudo de su garganta agrandarse y apretarse en su pecho como si fuera un nudo difícil de desatar, un hilillo de lagrimas recorrió sus mejillas y asintió lentamente.

_ Solo… ¿Sabes?, tengo miedo de regresar a casa_ El comandante alzo la vista y suavizo su mirada mientras prestaba atención a la mujer frente a él_ Tengo miedo de irme y que cuando lo haga el cuerpo de Levi llegue al Sector y yo no esté allí para recibirlo, pero también tengo miedo de que su cuerpo llegue en esas bonitas cajas de regalo con enormes moños y notas de letras elegantes… solo estoy esperando eso… ver su cuerpo frío, no escuchar de nuevo su voz gritándome mil insultos, no volver a recibir sus miradas de "Ponte a trabajar", verlo sin vida, sabiendo que su corazón no volverá a latir nunca más…_ Hanji sonrió con melancolía y su mirada se obstruyo por las lagrimas_ Tengo miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más. Tengo miedo de ser yo la que anuncie su muerte, la que tenga que alzar el teléfono y marcar el numero de Isabel solo para darle la terrible noticia de que su único pariente cercano está muerto, tengo mucho miedo, no puedo dormir porque allí están, las pesadillas_ Alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su superior mientras las lagrimas seguían su curso por el resto de su cara_ Si cierro los ojos, allí esta él, lleno de sangre, sin ningún brillo en los ojos, pálido… muerto, aunque no duerma muchas veces las mismas imágenes me llegan a la mente atormentándome y haciendo que sienta escalofríos alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, solo soy capaz de preguntarme ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando el momento llegue por fin? Y la única respuesta que encuentro es la misma de siempre…_ Ahogo un sonoro sosollo y las lagrimas aumentaron _ Morirme, porque no soportaría una vida donde él no se encuentre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Sector Norte recibió la llamada de uno de los hombres que estaba a cargo de cuidar de Annie Leonhart para darle aviso de que la agente había salido gravemente herida gracias a Willer y que la misión de sacar de la mansión al detective del Sector Sur, Levi Ackerman, había fracasado.

El comandante, Dot Pixis, dio la orden de recuperar a Annie Leonhart y sacarla con vida de la mansión de "Acorazado", después eligió a un grupo de hombres de elite para empezar a construir un plan para la derrota de "Acorazado", la información que llevaban recolectando desde la entrada de Annie a la mansión les seria de mucha utilidad.

Pero incluso con todos sus planes en marcha, la misión fue un total fracaso y en esta ocasión solo un puñado de hombres tuvo la suficiente suerte para volver a sus casas sanos y salvos, todos los demás, los 45 de 60 hombres, estaban dentro de un enclaustramiento donde pasarían el resto de sus días, gritando y exigiendo, suplicando y rogando por dar por terminada su vida.

Una semana después de esa misión fallida, la noticia de primera plana de todos los periódicos, diarios y gacetas de la ciudad anunciaban la caída definitiva del Sector Norte, el comandante en turno, Dot Pixis, había sido encontrado muerto en uno de los canales al otro lado de la ciudad, se esperaba pronto que el siguiente en la lista fuera Erwin Smith, el comandante en turno del Sector Sur.

Durante la segunda semana del mes de diciembre se dio anuncio de la muerte de Annie Leonhart que había permanecido hospitalizada desde su fallida misión de sacar con vida al detective, Levi Ackerman. Las noticias televisivas, periodísticas o radiofónicas no anunciaban más que la repentina muerte de la agente, ocultando que en realidad el hospital donde había permanecido hospitalizada había sufrido un atentado donde el 16% de sus pacientes murieron de extrañas maneras llegando hasta la habitación R453 donde habitaba la agente y donde moriría de una intoxicación dos días después.

Por otro lado la desaparición del agente Levi Ackerman, perteneciente al Sector Sur se expansión por todo el país, llegando a las manos de una joven universitaria becada de la facultad de medicina en forma de un periódico adornando la primer plana.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Aunque suene medio loco, pero en realidad si tengo un final feliz, lo peor del asunto es que, pues, ese final feliz tiene dos rutas (Ahora eso anda mucho de moda) y no se cual sería la mejor, ambos son un poquitín crueles, debo admitirlo, pero son felices, no tenía ni idea de cómo podría terminar esto en algo feliz pero lo logre… como dije en el capitulo anterior, mi hermana y beta fue la que me ayudo, hehehe ella es la única que sabe de esas dos rutas y las dos le gustan, pero ¿Les gustaría leer las dos rutas? O ¿Solo quieren leer la que se eligió en un principio?

**AVISOS:** Solo falta un capítulo más para el capítulo final, es decir el de mañana es el penúltimo y después de eso empiezo con los finales alternativos. ¿Quieren uno por día? O ¿Todos juntos?

*Snif* *Snif* *Sinf* Me alegran tanto la vida, en serio, me siento en las nubes al saber que esta historia en realidad les está gustando, a pesar de que estamos en la recta final. Debo admitir que no le daba mucha esperanza a esta historia y de hecho solo iba a contar con diez capítulos, así en seco, pero miren ahora se extiende a más de veinte.

"_Gracias por leer"_

_Besos y abrazos Aki-chan_


	24. Capitulo 23:Primeros auxilios

_**Capitulo 23:**_

_**Primeros auxilios para los muertos**_

_**ABC de resurrección (Parte 1)**_

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

El reloj caminaba más lento que de costumbre, marcando los minutos de cordura que aún conservaba con él, las respiraciones que aun era capaz de dar aunque el pecho le doliera , los pensamientos que aun le eran cuerdos, los movimientos que sus músculos aun le permitían hacer y los latidos que su corazón se veía obligado a dar. ¿Cuánto más podría estar con vida? ¿Cuánto más le podría ser posible sobrevivir de esta manera? ¿Cuánto más…?

Temblaba, pero de alguna forma sabía que no era a causa del frio decembrino, estaba abrigado de una forma un tanto exagerada, una gruesa bufanda que bien podría pasar por una chalina o una cobija larga y pequeña, un gorro tejido color rojo, unos guantes de lana que acaloraban tanto sus manos que ya comenzaba a desprender sudor de cada uno de sus poros, una chamarra que le cubría el cuerpo entero, unas calcetas que le podían llegar hasta las rodillas y unas botas afelpadas, en sus manos yacía, temblorosa, una taza con chocolate humeante adornado con bombones rosas y blancos nadando por toda la circunferencia que le permitía el circulo de la taza manchándose del color café del líquido, sobre la mesa que estaba enfrente de él, había un platón, con impresiones de las épocas navideñas, lleno de galletas de chocolate, vainilla, de bombón, rellenas de mermelada de fresa, con ralladura de coco entre otras variedades. La habitación estaba caliente gracias a la chimenea que chispeaba gracias a las llamas que consumían la leña obscura, era la única iluminación dentro de ese lugar, los pisos estaban alfombrados, del techo colgaban guirlandas con esferas de vidrio soplado que reflejaba el fuego de la ardiente chimenea, en la pared izquierda había un enorme librero de madera atascado con libros de todos los tamaños, grosores y colores, unos demasiados viejos que las paginas amarillentas se podían convertir en cenizas con el simple tacto y otros demasiado nuevos que las paginas cegaban gracias a lo blancas que eran, unos de tapa dura y otros que carecían de una portada que les ayudara a identificarlos.

Crack, crack.

El único sonido que inundaba esa habitación era el de la leña quemándose lentamente. Crack, crack.

Era quizá medianoche, uno que otro rayo de la brillante luna era el afortunado de colarse por entre las aberturas entre cada cortina roja con volantes dorados para poder dar algo de iluminación plateada que hiciera contraste con la iluminación naranja que irradiaba la chimenea.

En unos de los sillones con bordados de hilos plateados yacía un adolescente dormido, de cara infantil, piel olivácea, largas pestañas castañas y cabello rebelde y húmedo del mismo color, estaba arropado en una gruesa cobija con estampados de una caricatura infantil que le cubría el vientre con siete meses de gestación, tenía las mejillas rojas gracias al calor de la habitación pero no parecía molesto en lo absoluto, su semblante estaba lleno de tranquilidad y felicidad, una leve sonrisa expandida en sus labios rosados y delgados lo demostraba. De vez en cuando murmuraba cosas que no tenían ningún significado, se movía demasiado que podría correr el riesgo de rodar y caer al piso.

El susurro de la página de un libro siendo cambiada inundo el silencioso lugar, a pesar de ser un sonido de lo más delicado en ese momento de silencio absoluto se podría considerar un ruido de la misma magnitud que el de una radio a todo volumen, la persona sentada en la mesa se tensó y trato de detener su respiración para evitar provocar otro tipo de sonido que pudiera provocar que el adolescente despertara.

Había desarrollado un sentido de alerta de lo más delicado y exagerado, cualquier movimiento en falso y estaba preparado para correr o recibir el golpe que podría llegar después, los nervios le hacían perder el sentido común en momentos demasiado críticos, sus manos temblaban demasiado aumentando en demasía cuando sentía que el peligro que le acechaba era uno de los peores, cerraba los ojos y esperaba con paciencia y terror el golpe que le hiciera despedirse de la vida que había recibido durante los últimos veinticinco años, una vida prestada porque en realidad jamás había podido ser dueño de esa vida que le había tocado, en algún momento tendría que ser devuelta a su dueño original para que este se la prestara al siguiente en la fila y así hasta el fin de los tiempos. Todos sufrirían, quizá, las mismas desgracias que ahora lo acechaban a él en ese momento. Ese miedo que llegaba de ningún lado solo para atormentarlo de manera tan divertida y después dejarlo con ese sentimiento de que en cualquier momento volvería y le provocara peores pesadillas.

Bebió lentamente del líquido que yacía en la taza, llevándose consigo un par de los malvaviscos que nadaban alegremente sin preocupación alguna. Tomo una galleta con sus manos temblorosas y le dio un leve mordisco. Aun le sorprendía que en momentos como ese pudiera tener algo de cordura para seguir viviendo de manera normal. Aparentemente. Aun sentía el miedo que la persona recostada a su lado le provocaba, pero de alguna manera un tanto retorcida le había llegado a tener cariño, jamás lo había herido, ni a él ni a Isabel, su hermana, se había acercado a ellos de manera sigilosa y se había metido en sus vidas poco a poco y así, nadie se daría cuenta de su verdadera existencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y no hubiera vuelta atrás. Esa persona que estaba procreando dentro de su vientre a dos pequeñas vidas inocentes, totalmente alejados de toda esta locura por la que estaba pasando, vidas que no tenían la conciencia necesaria para ser capaces de procesar la situación por la que sus padres estaban pasando en esos precisos momentos. Tal vez el hecho de ser consciente de que esas vidas estaban a pocos meses de ver la luz del día, era lo que lo mantenía atado a ese hilo tan delgado de cordura y vida. De no ser así tal vez ya hubiera sucumbido a la locura desde hace mucho tiempo.

El reloj marco las doce y media de la noche.

La luna incremento su brillo.

El fuego poco a poco fue acabando con la vida de la madera, provocando que su propia vida llegara pronto a su fin.

¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de seguir atado con fuerza a ese hilo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ruido de las botas corriendo a toda velocidad para cruzar el aeropuerto hizo que mucha gente se alejara rápidamente de la chica con cara de preocupación y miedo, estaba jadeando y se sentía demasiado cansada pero aquella noticia le mantenía el cansancio alejado por unos instantes siendo sustituido por la urgencia de tomar el primer vuelo para volver a casa y cerciorarse por sí misma que lo que notificaba aquel periódico en primera plana era verdad.

El vuelo salía solo en unos minutos pero para Isabel esos minutos fueron los más largos de toda su vida, no paraba de morderse las uñas y de tirarse del cabello gracias a la desesperación que le recorría el cuerpo, lo peor era el hecho de imaginar que después de estar dentro del avión debía esperar durante siete horas hasta llegar a su ciudad natal y eso le hacía perder la compostura, ya era de por sí muy raro el hecho de que su hermano no la llamara para verificar que había llegado bien a casa de los abuelos, después de que no llamara después para enterarse de su nueva vida universitaria y lo más raro, el no contestar no su celular ni el teléfono de la casa. No había tenido contacto alguno desde agosto, ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando en casa? Recordaba que aún estaba dentro de aquella misión suicida de matar a un asesino en masa, ¿Le había hecho algo? ¿Estaba muerto? Trataba por todos los medios de apartar aquellas preguntas de su mente que solo le provocaban más paranoia, aquel periódico solo anunciaba que su hermano estaba secuestrado, pero en otra página también notificaban la muerte de una agente del Sector Norte y la caída de este mismo Sector junto a su Comandante y la espera de que el Sector Sur tuviera la misma suerte… los recuerdos de aquellas letras no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo a calmarse.

Una voz mecánica femenina anuncio su vuelo y como si recibiera un electrochoque salto de su asiento para pasar por la puerta E y dirigirse a su avión. Una mujer policía reviso su maleta y otra la reviso a ella para asegurarse de que no llevaba armas ni nada peligroso con ella. Después le permitieron entrar dentro del gran vehículo aéreo.

No estaba muy segura de ser capaz de soportar las noticias que le esperaban una vez que arribara de nuevo en su ciudad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hanji abrió los ojos después de que uno de sus compañeros le sacudiera el hombro para invitarle algo de comer. Sentían algo de pena por ella. Desde la desaparición de Levi se había negado a volver a casa, se la pasaba metida dentro de papeles y el computador, ante la mínima pista de su ubicación corría para tratar de encontrarlo, pero solo recibía la amarga noticia de que era una pista falsa. Creían que pronto entraría en la locura y se vieran obligados a enviarla lejos de nuevo. Esta vez asegurándose de que en verdad cruzara al otro lado del océano. Su estado físico era critico pero el mental, el invisible, quizá era aún peor.

Como veces anteriores la mujer solo pidió de favor un café cargado para poder ser capaz de soportar el día y no caerse ante el cansancio que las ultimas malas noches le habían estado provocando, su cuerpo no era tan resistente y al paso del tiempo le estaba llenando de cargas que a la larga le provocarían un centenar de problemas, al parecer poco le importaban. ¿Desde cuando alguien es capaz de sobrevivir solo con suplementos de cafeína?

_ Creo que deberías volver a casa, Hanji.

La mujer se dejó de restregar los ojos y enfoco su miopía a su superior que la veía con cara preocupada. Al igual que ella, Erwin padecía los mismos efectos multiplicados por tres veces más.

_ No, hasta que lo encuentre no pienso moverme de aquí, ya cometí el error de dejarlo cargar esta misión él solo, no pienso abandonarlo de nuevo.

_ No vas a abandonarlo, solo te estoy pidiendo que trates de descansar, comer bien, si sigues así es más probable que tengas que estar internada y no puedas seguir este caso desde el hospital.

_ Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

El comandante del Sector Sur suspiro con pesadez y se alejó del lugar. Sabía que aquella conversación no los llevaría a ningún lado. Después de todo él mismo se estaba sobrepasando con el trabajo. Hace solo un par de días su esposa le había hecho llegar el acta de divorcio. Aun no la había firmado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para sacar los documentos de aquel sobre color amarillo y leerlos. No es que no quisiera firmarlos, sabía que debía ser justo y darle algo de libertad a la mujer, no era necesario que ella pasara por aquel infierno junto a él, sabía que estaba sufriendo, sabía que estaba tratando de olvidar la desgracia por la que pasaron hace once años y que gracias a él no había podido superar aquel trauma. Era justo que ahora tratara de volver a rehacer su vida, era justo que ella se alejara…

Volvió a suspirar y prometió leer aquellos documentos más tarde.

El sonido del teléfono de su secretaria lo distrajo un momento y espero a que la mujer le dijera quien era.

_ Señor, la señorita Magnolia solicita permiso para hablar con usted.

Casi al instante Hanji salto de su asiento y se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

_ ¿Dónde está? _ Pregunto totalmente asustada. Aun no estaba preparada para verla a la cara.

_ En el primer piso_ Contesto la secretaria.

_ Hazla subir_ Contesto Erwin_ Dile que pase a mi oficina cuando llegue.

Hanji lo miro llena de pavor.

_ No planeas decirle ahora, ¿Verdad?

_ Es necesario que este pendiente de todo esto, en un momento u otro ella va a enterarse, si algún día nos llega el cuerpo de Levi es mejor que esté preparada desde ahora, sería más cruel si dejamos pasar el tiempo.

La mujer no rechisto, de alguna forma sabía que tenía razón.

_ Déjame estar presente_ Pidió ella siguiendo a su superior dentro de su oficina.

_ Eres amiga de ella, supongo que le serás de apoyo.

Ella asintió y tomo asiento en una de las sillas de plástico negro frente al gran escritorio de metal lleno de papeles y carpetas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucharon los leves toquidos de la puerta que anunciaban que Isabel ya estaba allí.

_ Adelante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren despertó a la misma hora de siempre, se estiro y suspiro de placer, se restregó los ojos y busco con la mirada a Levi, quien descansaba pacíficamente sobre la mesa a su lado, tenía una taza de porcelana blanca con un poco de chocolate y un solitario bombón que en su momento era blanco pero gracias a su absorción del chocolate se había vuelto café y arrugado, también estaba un platón con un par de galletas y sobre la mesa había un libro abierto y un montón de boronas de las galletas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isabel abrió la puerta poco a poco mientras esta rechinaba, llevaba el cabello pelirrojo despeinado y fuera de la trenza de manera desordenada, tenía ojeras, su piel blanca se notaba pálida y amarillenta, titubeo un poco al ver a Hanji y al jefe de su hermano juntos en aquella oficina desordenada y con aire de tensión apretada, a la espera de explotar en cualquier momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aun hacia un poco de frío matutino pero de alguna forma extraña era fortificante, el pijama de Eren solo consistía en una camiseta de manga corta color blanco y en unos shorts color azul marino, había sentido algo de bochorno la noche anterior y prefería solo el calor de la chimenea y de la abrigadora cobija. Volvió a estirarse y a bostezar, saco las piernas de la cobija y con la punta de los dedos toco el frio piso que instantánea mente le mandaron pequeños escalofríos que le provocaron risitas nerviosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Adelante, toma asiento… ¿Deseas un poco de café o té?_ Ofreció el comandante a la chica.

_ No, gracias_ Negó la chica con algo de timidez_ Así estoy bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Levi_ Eren no pudo evitar volver a bostezar_ Despierta, ya es de mañana.

El detective se removió un poco incómodo por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Eren le sonrió una vez que los ojos grises se abrieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Por qué dice esas cosas el periódico y todos los medios de comunicación?

_ Isabel, lo de Levi, es cierto… el día que fue a dejarte al aeropuerto él fue secuestrado_ Contesto Hanji que había sido testigo directo de aquella catástrofe.

_ ¿Y aún no saben dónde está?

_ Hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos_ Contesto esta vez Erwin.

_ No es suficiente, no saben lo que él está sufriendo en este momento, podrían estar torturándolo, podría estar sufriendo.

_ Lo sabemos, Isabel_ Hanji parecía un poco dolida de solo imaginar lo que estaba diciendo la chica_ Pero…

_ Esto tiene que ver con la misión que le dieron en mayo ¿Verdad?_ Pregunto.

_ Así es… creemos que es Willer quien lo tiene enclaustrado.

_ ¿Willer? El asesino ¿Cierto?, se supone que ese es un apodo ¿No? Un alias, debe tener un nombre real… tal vez esté viviendo una vida normal bajo su nombre original.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar?_ Pregunto Eren mientras volvían a la habitación del chico.

_ No lo sé… lo que sea está bien_ Contesto Levi mientras trataba de deshacerse del sueño que le invadía en aquel momento, se había dormido demasiado tarde.

_ ¿Estás cansado? ¿Prefieres seguir durmiendo?_ El chico parecía preocupado.

_ Estoy bien.

_ Está bien, entonces voy a pedirle a Sasha que prepare algo para nosotros… ¿Te parece si salimos a cabalgar más tarde?

_ No creo que sea conveniente en tu estado.

Eren hizo un mohín pero luego sonrió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Tengo una pregunta que hacerle, señorita Magnolia_ Erwin rebusco entre todo el papelerío hasta dar con lo que necesitaba.

_ Está bien.

_ ¿Conoce a esta persona?

El comandante le mostro una fotografía e Isabel se mostró sorprendida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de tomar un baño de agua tibia tanto Levi como Eren bajaron a desayunar al comedor, donde la cocinera ya los esperaba con los platos humeantes de comida.

_ Huele delicioso, ¿No te parece?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Eren…_ Susurro la chica_ ¿Pasa algo con él? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Tanto Erwin como Hanji no pudieron evitar lanzarse miradas de sorpresa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El comedor solo estaba inundado de los sonidos de los tenedores chocando unos con otros, del movimiento de las tazas y de algún que otro comentario adulador hacia el delicioso desayuno.

Eren repitió tres veces el mismo plato.

_ Deberías comer más sano_ Le reprendió Levi.

_ Lo siento, son los bebés, aman este platillo_ Dicho eso dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente de ternura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hanji trago saliva, aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que no hubiese reconocido ese rostro la primera vez que había visto a ese chico, tal vez la confianza que irradiaba y lo cercano que parecía a Isabel y Levi le había cegado de manera criminal. Hace solo un par de semanas que ella misma había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Willer. Eren Jeager.

_ ¿Qué pasa con él?_ Insistió Isabel al percatarse de la falta de respuestas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Armin entro en el comedor, traía una nota de Reiner, al parecer saldría por un par de días al Sureste.

Eren parecía emocionado por la noticia, más tiempo libre para ellos dos. Sin ninguna interrupción ya que si Reiner salía lo más probable era que tanto Mikasa como Berthoid se fueran con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¿Por qué te preocupa? Isabel_ Pregunto Hanji con precaución, temía la respuesta que la chica fuera a darle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un plato cayó roto sobre los pisos y se repartió en varias partes, provocando un gran estruendo dentro del comedor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Pues…_ Isabel dudó

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levi se disculpó y se apresuró a recoger las piezas rotas de la porcelana del plato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ La presiono el comandante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasha tomo una escoba y un recogedor para evitar que el detective pudiera tener un accidente con las partes filosas de la porcelana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Bueno… esto es algo difícil pero Eren y mi hermano sostenían una relación amorosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levi tomo un pedazo pequeño de los fragmentos rotos pero la parte filosa le hirió dejando ver un hilillo de sangre que poco a poco fue recorriendo el largo de su dedo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¿Una relación amorosa?_ Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hanji y Erwin sorprendidos

_ Así es_ Respondió Isabel_ Además…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una gota diminuta de brillante sangre carmesí cayó al suelo blanco manchando su pureza brillante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hanji abrió demasiado los ojos y Erwin no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de la universitaria. Pero ninguno de los dos interrumpió su explicación de la situación en la que ahora se encontraban metidos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cocinera se apresuró a recoger la porcelana rota y ordeno a Armin a traer un curita para curar la herida del detective.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los planes del Sector Sur cambiaron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El reloj marco las diez de la mañana.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

"_GRACIAS POR LEER"_

_Besos Aki- chan. _


	25. Capitulo 24: Argumentos para el juicio

_**Notas principales: **_ALGUIEN PENSO EN EL GATO!

Pensé que nadie se acordaba del minino Farlan por eso no lo mencione, pero para aclarar dudas, al igual que mi mascota el desgraciado desapareció, anda de vago por algún lugar, los gatos son listos así que no creo que este muerto.

_**Capitulo 24:**_

_**Argumentos para el juicio final**_

_**ABC para la resurrección (Parte 2)**_

¿Cómo sabes que sigues vivo?

¿Por qué respiras?

¿Por qué piensas?

¿Por qué hablas?

¿Comes?

¿Ríes?

¿A que se le llama vivir?

¿A caso esa no es la pregunta correcta?

Nadie puede asegurar que en realidad no es un monstruo, así como nadie puede asegurar que vivir solo se limita a tener en correcto orden las funciones tan vánales con las que el humano es identificado por las demás especies que habitan este universo.

¿Qué es un humano?

Según los pensadores artísticos, somos una mota dentro de todo el pañuelo que es este universo en el que nos ha tocado vivir, según los científicos somos la especie dominante. Entonces… ¿Por qué actuamos como bestias? ¿Adueñándonos de la vida de otros? O ¿Dioses? ¿Tomamos un poder que no nos consterne y decidimos cuando es el momento en que una vida debe terminar.

¿Qué es un humano a fin de cuentas?

La respuesta…

Nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La sangre tapizo las baldosas llenas de porquería y de un golpe el grito agonizante fue silenciado, la carne humana que colgaba en forma de tiras, que en su momento pudo considerarse una persona viva, pertenecía a una mujer joven.

El chico se paso el antebrazo por la frente limpiándose el sudor y dejo que la cuchilla de sierra callera al piso causando un gran estruendo vibrante que reboto por las paredes y ensordeció sus propios oídos, hizo una mueca y pateo el herramienta solo para provocar que el ensordecedor sonido se expandiera por toda la habitación y recorriera el pasillo fuera de esa habitación.

La espalda le empezaba a doler, el cuerpo le había empezado a rechistar por cada actividad pesada que le era encomendada y su propio arte de asesinar le estaba siendo agonizante, sus víctimas tendrían que empezar a ser mas agradecidas puesto que el cansancio que esto le provocaba hacia que sus muertes fueran más rápidas para así, volver a su dormitorio donde seguiría descansando, ya estaba a solo dos meses de dar a luz y esto era más que notorio, su vientre se había hinchado demasiado y las dos criaturas que estaban a la espera de ver la luz del sol se mostraban impacientes haciendo que su procreador resintiera sus enormes ganas de empezar su propia vida. Para el adolescente no era molesto, en lo más mínimo pero su rendimiento le hacía estar en cama prácticamente todo el día y para alguien que disfruta de estar activo todo el tiempo eso era de cierta forma un tanto desesperante.

Una pequeña patada dentro de sí le hizo hacer una mueca y llevarse las manos hacia el vientre.

_ Por favor, al menos déjenme llegar a la habitación, papá nos está esperando.

A pasos lentos continuo subiendo las pesadas escaleras y pronto llego al pasillo principal donde todo estaba impecablemente limpio, allí, preparado, estaba su mejor amigo y confidencial, Armin Arlert, quien le esperaba para llevarlo directo a la ducha y para su sesión diaria de ejercicios relajantes. El chico rubio sostuvo el brazo derecho de Eren y lo ayudo a encaminarse poco a poco hasta el baño más cercano donde ya le esperaba una tina de tibia agua burbujeante.

_ ¿No crees que es tiempo para que empieces a relajarte? Si sigues así, podrías dar a luz antes de tiempo.

_ No te preocupes, Armin, estoy bien, ellos lo comprenden pero están demasiado emocionados por conocernos a mí y a Levi.

Con lentitud Armin le ayudo a quitarse las prendas llenas de sangre, aunque, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, estaba menos manchada de los fluidos de su víctima y también había tardado menos tiempo, quince minutos para ser exactos, antes, el tiempo mínimo era de tres horas.

Las limpias baldosas rosas pálido se vieron salpicadas por diminutas gotas de agua cristalina y fresca, el chico lanzo un suspiro de placer cuando su cuerpo desnudo entro en contacto con el agua de seda, se dejo resbalar poco a poco hasta que el agua le cubría la barbilla, una vez que dejo que sus músculos dejaran la tensión empezó a quitarse la sangre coagulada que le habían salpicado cuando había hecho un mal corte gracias a que la mujer se revolvía demasiado en su asiento y no dejaba de gritar pidiendo piedad , no la soporto, se tuvo que conformar con cortar rápidamente su cuello para hacerla silenciar, porque si seguía así posiblemente tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Armin le ayudo a enjabonarse y a lavarse el cabello, después a enjuagarse y a secarse para finalizar con su vestimenta ligera y suelta, ya no soportaba los pantalones ni shorts, casi se mantenía más que nada en delgados blusones largos y en pantuflas afelpadas, sus pies habían crecido de manera demencial, de vez en cuando le costaba una infinidad poder dormir y de un momento a otro había aumentado casi al doble las raciones de comida, aunque tanto Sasha como Levi se aseguraban que se balanceara un poco, después de todo estaba comiendo por tres.

El año nuevo estaba cerca, así que la mansión al completo estaba siendo preparada para el gran acontecimiento, ya se estaban viendo los detalles de la cena, los regalos, los vinos y se tipo de cosas usuales.

_**NOTAS FINALES: **_

Sorry de nuevo. Mil perdones. Estoy pegada a la computadora desde la una de la tarde y no se me ocurre nada para escribir. Lo siento en verdad, mi mente anda rondando en otras historias y a veces me es difícil concentrarme por completo en una sola. No es por nada pero tengo más de cuarenta historias pegadas en el cerebro y a veces no sé ni en que época vivo por tratar de concentrarme en una sola. Prometo que el capítulo de mañana compensara a este. No pensaba publicar para no dejarlas así de tajo pero tengo un mini anuncio que hacer.

¬¬ Tengo otra historia que ya publique. Va de la mano con Traspie. Es decir es del mismo género. Policiaco y ese tipo de cosas. Publique el prologo y comenzare el primer capítulo cuando termine traspié, o antes ya que no suelo cumplir mi palabra en eso de las fechas de publicación. Su nombre es Hide and Seek (Originalmente es gota de sangre, pero creo que le queda ese nombre del juego parecido a las escondidas pero más terroríficas)

Para los que siguen Luz de luna: Si hay final feliz, decidí no ser tan cruel, solo faltan tres capítulos para que esa historia llegue a su fin.

Títulos de las rutas (finales alternativos)

_**Ruta 1: Vacia. (Blanco obscuridad)**_

_**Ruta 2: Reiner (Incluso después)**_

_**Ruta 3: Eren (Muñecas de porcelana)**_

_**Ruta 4: Muerte (Punto de luz en el desasosiego) **_

_**Ruta 4.1: Locura (Eclipse de sangre)**_

Aunque no lo crean las ultimas rutas son las felices, los títulos son algo deprimentes pero… son felices lo juro. Al final decidí mostrarles las dos formas que pensaba del final feliz. Así que pueden empezar a apostar de que va cada uno. _**  
><strong>_

"_GRACIAS POR LEER"_

_Besos Aki-chan_


	26. Capitulo final: Lamentos de un moribundo

_**Capítulo final: **_

_**Lamentos de un moribundo.**_

_**Argumentos para el juicio final (Parte 2)**_

La manecilla del reloj se detuvo en el tres y durante un minuto no se movió, vibraba y temblaba como si le doliera mantenerse quieta, nuevamente se volvió a detener un poco más a la derecha marcando el lento pasar del tiempo, ese era su trabajo después de todo. Tick, tack, sin descanso. Una y otra vez durante toda una eternidad.

Suspiro con algo de pesar y deslizo sus temblorosos dedos sobre la página amarillenta para pasarla y dar por terminada esa lectura. Sus dientes chocaban unos con otros y sus ojos grises se movían rápidamente por las obscuras letras impresas. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para cerciorarse de que se encontraba solo en aquella habitación llena de libros. Golpeaba levemente el piso con la punta del zapato y se mordía los labios con demasiada fuerza provocando que brotar sangre y le inundara el sabor a hierro. Paciencia. Eso era lo que necesitaba y buscaba en momentos como ese. Soledad. Cosa que únicamente podía obtener cuando Eren realizaba sus "Trabajos" y se iba a dar un baño. Al paso de los días ese preciado momento de aislamiento y pasividad se iba reduciendo poco a poco haciendo que temiera el momento en que su preciado momento a solas desapareciera por completo. Volvió a suspirar, dejo el libro sobre su regazo, cerró los ojos y trato de organizar sus ideas y pensamientos. Era necesario volver a repasar uno a uno los pasos que tenia planeados para el momento en el que las doce campanadas anunciaran la llegada del Año Nuevo. No podía pasar por alto nada, según su criterio todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Empezó a divagar y trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mal que se encontraba en ese momento, respiro contadas veces para controlar el temblor agresivo que le invadía el cuerpo y le hacía perder los estribos.

_Uno. _

Isabel estaba sana y salva.

_Dos. _

Hanji puede arreglárselas sola.

_Tres. _

El Sector había enviado a sus últimos hombres.

_Cuatro. _

Los bebés estarían bien.

_Cinco. _

La muerte le esperaba con paciencia.

_Seis._

Eren está loco.

_Siete. _

Todos van a morir.

_Ocho._

Los inocentes muertos.

_Nueve. _

Sangre carmesí.

_Diez._

La locura que le consumía el cerebro.

_Once…_

Su propio grito inundo la biblioteca, se agarro la cabeza y trato de regular su respiración, aclarar sus ideas y enfocar cualquier cosa. Sus ojos se movían velozmente por el lugar, estaba sudando y los temblores ahora eran incontrolables a tal punto de que no sabía de donde provenían todos. Era un terremoto en cadena.

Como en veces anteriores, los oídos le zumbaron y al instante el dolor de cabeza le recorrió desde la espina dorsal explotando en su cerebro. El libro se tambaleo y cayó sobre la alfombra bordada de hilos hechos de oro y sangre. La vista se le nublo, apretó los dientes, se golpeo la cabeza tratando de no perder el conocimiento. El dolor le exploto incontables veces, su nariz sangro, sus ojos lloraron y el telón negro se cayó sobre su mente dando por terminado uno más de sus actos de dolor, el cuerpo débil se balanceo a los lados y se desplomo sobre el piso alfombrado. Un hilillo de sangre le recorría los labios tiñéndoselos del color de la culpa y el dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isabel se revolvió en las sabanas, miro el reloj y volvió a girar. Trato de dormir pero ese pensamiento seguía inundando cada uno de sus pensamientos. Hace solo un par de días que descubrió que Eren en realidad era aquella persona que tenia encerrado a su hermano y lo peor era que el chico era aquella vaga misión que le habían encomendado a su hermano. En aquel lejano mes de mayo. Pensó en un millar de cosas al mismo tiempo debatiéndose internamente en cuanto era el peligro al que estaba expuesto su hermano. En si debía preocuparse o no, en si debía relajarse o dejarse llevar presa del pánico. Ella era testigo de tantas cosas en cuanto a la relación que sostenían su hermano y Eren, después de todo ella era quien los había descubierto desnudos y abrazados en su casa. Nuevas dudas se adueñaron de ella. Su propia negación para creer que aquel dulce y gentil adolescente era en verdad un cruel y sanguinario asesino. Pero… había una gran posibilidad de que él no pudiera hacerle ningún daño a su hermano, ella le había visto aquella mirada fascinada cada vez que lo veía. Aquella emoción que solo se le podía poner el nombre de enamoramiento. Después estaba el hecho tan extraño del embarazo, cuando la chica relato aquella historia que ella misma había escuchado de su hermano, tanto Erwin como Hanji la tomaron como una mentira o un juego sucio para engañarla, pero Isabel no creía eso y estuvo un largo rato discutiendo con ellos hasta que el primero en ceder fue el comandante del sector quien después de pedirle más detalles a la chica, palideció y ordeno a su secretaria mandar a hacer una investigación ardua sobre Keney y Frieda Reiss. Aun después de dar por terminada esa junta improvisada Hanji no creía en aquella historia de un embarazo masculino, pero dejo que la investigación hablara por sí sola.

La detective Zöe no permitió que Isabel volviera a su residencia ya que esta seguía bajo una serie de investigaciones y estaba siendo protegida por si en algún momento los agresores podían volver, por lo que la chica actualmente se instalo en la casa de la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor. Al día siguiente ella volvería al extranjero con sus abuelos, a pesar de estar dentro de aquel embrollo tenia cosas que atender en cuanto a sus estudios, tenía que seguir con la universidad a pesar de que moría por ganas de permanecer en la ciudad hasta que su hermano apareciera. Una parte de ella confiaba en que Eren no le estaba haciendo nada a Levi, después de todo ambos estaban esperando un hijo… trataba de abrazar esa idea y hacerla real, pero también, su parte paranoica hacia que confiara ciegamente en Hanji para que pronto lo encontrara, después de todo Isabel ya había soltado todo lo que sabía, nada le retenía más en aquel lugar, si acaso solo era un estorbo para esas investigaciones. Mediante más lo pensaba más trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que todo iba a estar bien. De que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Aun era tarde, el cielo estaba gris, anunciando una pronta lluvia, solo faltaban un par de horas para que el año nuevo fuera recibido. Esta vez lo pasaría sola. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro juvenil pero marchito por la tristeza y la preocupación, rezo porque en verdad todo fuera a terminar bien. Esta pesadilla pronto tendría que terminar. Tarde o temprano. ¿Cierto?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Has encontrado algo? — Pregunto Hanji mientras se restregaba los ojos.

—Estoy en eso—Respondió el comandante sin apartar la vista de los documentos que sostenía.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que esto nos va ayudar a encontrar a Levi.

—No solo nos ayudara a encontrarlo, Hanji, también nos ayudara a resolver otro caso.

La mujer se puso los lentes de nuevo y observo con atención a su superior.

— ¿A que te refieres? Erwin.

—Eres aun demasiado joven como para saberlo, es un caso que llevamos a cuestas desde hace años, once para ser exactos.

—No lo entiendo.

—Por supuesto que no, tú solo llevas un par de años trabajando aquí.

— ¿Podrías explicármelo?

El comandante bajo los papeles que leía, aprovecho para descansar su vista y trato de pensar una manera sencilla de relatar aquella historia, aquellas desapariciones extrañas y que por desgracia también le envolvían a él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Armin salió del baño, sus ropas estaban empapadas, Eren había tenido ganas de chapotear un rato, la tina no era demasiado grande como para que se pudiera extender demasiado y hacia demasiado frío afuera como para que pudiera salir a la piscina, así que con todo y eso, el adolescente se dedico a dar pataletas y brazadas dentro de la tina de mármol haciendo que olas pequeñas y potentes de agua mojaran todo a su paso, ahora el joven rubio tenía que ir por un trapeador y los objetos necesarios para la limpieza del baño, se había asegurado de que Eren permaneciera quieto y perfectamente envuelto en las toallas sentado sobre la tina, no quería arriesgarse a hacer movimientos bruscos en un piso altamente resbaladizo que bien podía provocar un accidente en el adolescente.

Bajo hasta el cuarto de limpieza y tomo lo necesario, trapeadores y algo de limpia pisos para aprovechar y darle una limpieza más profunda al baño, el nombre de uno de los empaques de jabón llamo su atención y sin pensarlo lo tomo con cuidado y leyó de que iba, era un empaque rosa con letras azules… tembló y sin querer dejo caer el empaque, un pequeño dolor de cabeza le asalto y lo obligo a detenerse del marco de la puerta, la vista se le nublo por un momento y jadeo, habían pasado casi dos años desde que había sufrido dolores como ese, aun se sentía mareado, agito su cabeza y respiro profundamente hasta que logro calmarse de nuevo, conto hasta diez y con un poco más de cuidado volvió al baño.

— ¿Estás bien? Armin—Pregunto el chico que permanecía quieto en la tina tal como había prometido hacer—Estas pálido.

—Estoy bien—El chico le sonrió y empezó su trabajo de limpiar las baldosas mojadas.

—Son esos dolores de nuevo ¿Me equivoco? Creí que ya no te daban, ¿Has dejado de tomarte las pastillas?

—Creí que ya no serian necesarias.

—Siempre van a serte necesarias, más en tu estado, recuérdalo.

Armin bajo la mirada azul y continuo limpiando.

—Lo sé, más tarde me tomare un par, creo que aun tengo un botecito en alguna parte.

—Eso espero.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que el baño quedo completamente seco y Eren pudo volver a ponerse su ropa.

— ¿Sabes que habrá para cenar? —Pregunto Eren mientras se ponía un largo camisón de lana.

—Lo mismo de cada año. Lo sabes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hanji no evito dejar salir un sonido de sorpresa una vez que la historia, o mejor dicho el caso, le fue relatado con demasiados detalles por su superior, miro los documentos que tenía en las manos temblorosas y luego el montón de carpetas que descansaban sobre la mesa y cada uno de los cabos se empezó a atar por sí solo.

— ¿Entonces… todo este tiempo…?

—Así es… no lo había notado, pero al parecer "Acorazado" está detrás de otro tipo de crímenes más fuertes que el narcotráfico, hay un apartado dentro de esta información que está dedicado a un proyecto para infantes d años… Proyecto Rx. No dice gran cosa, solo el número de niños llevado a un recóndito lugar fuera del Rose, no hay una ubicación exacta ni quiénes fueron los que llevaron a cabo este proyecto pero con la información que nos otorgo la señorita Magnolia creo que todo tiene que ver.

— ¿Qué crees que les haya pasado a esos niños? ¿Cuántos fueron?

—Según esto cien niños… no hay más. Si Willer o Eren fue uno de ellos, entonces el resto de los niños deben estar regados por todo el mundo, podrían tener cualquier destino.

Hanji frunció el ceño, de un momento a otro Eren Jaeger había pasado de ser un criminal a convertirse en una víctima, en esos momentos aparte de la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo también estaban trazando otro plan, no solo con el propósito de salvar a uno más de sus subordinados sino también para tratar de encontrar a todos esos niños, entre ellos, el hijo del comandante del Sector Sur…

Armin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Cuándo crees que suceda?

—Posiblemente… esta noche.

—No creo que pueda sobrevivir mucho tiempo más que unos minutos después del Año Nuevo.

—No, yo tampoco creo eso, después de todo… es un tesoro muy preciado para Eren.

—Así es.

—Lo que me preocupa son las criaturas, el chico es un desestabilizado, podría cometer una locura.

—Tratamos de mantenerlo vigilado para que no cometa ninguna.

—Es alguien muy listo, podría burlar a tus hombres.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer si algo sale fuera de los estándares de tus planes?

—No lo sé, si algo sale mal, entonces tendremos que usar al otro sobreviviente del Rx.

—El chico no ha provocado problemas, ¿Por qué lo quieres meter en todo esto?

—No le queda mucho tiempo de vida… a lo mucho otros tres o cuatro años.

— ¿Como lo sabes?

—Yo mismo le di ese tiempo de vida, deja de hacerme preguntas y comienza con tu trabajo.

—Está bien, me retiro, pero recuerda que Eren siempre está un paso más delante de ti, él piensa mucho más rápido que tú.

El hombre se giro en su silla y observo por la larga ventana de cristal empañado gracias al frio clima, un par de horas más y seria Año Nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los copos de nieve se acumulaban lentamente en las plantas haciendo que tuvieran un serio color blanco, había una densa niebla gris que obstruía la visibilidad total de todo, quizá con algo de suerte podían visualizarse unos dos metros de distancia hacia delante, después solamente tendrías niebla de sobra para ver como un paisaje, el cielo se había tornado negro y deprimente, para ser una fecha de festividades era un momento claramente muy malo y molesto como para que el cielo se pusiera a mojar a la Tierra con su molesta y fría lluvia. Para algunos eso anunciaba un mal por venir, porque como fueran las causas de que terminaras el Año Viejo así seria tu suerte durante todo el resto del Año Nuevo. Que desgracia. Era un pésimo momento como para recibir a la lluvia, que bien podría ser gratificante en otros tiempos. Ahora simplemente no era deseada.

La mansión de pilares blancos estaba bellamente iluminada por diferentes lucecillas de miles de colores, pero incluso con esa maravillosa decoración decembrina no podía hacer a un lado el deprimente y pésimo clima que había de por medio.

Todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa principal, un bello mueble hecho de madera preciosa, perfectamente pulida e importada de los bosques canadienses, con una capacidad para veinte personas pero el numero invitado para llevar a cabo esa celebración era mucho más elevado por lo que tuvieron que mandar a poner otra mesa, todos los invitados eran amigos, socios, allegados o sus propios subordinados, algún que otro familiar y alguna chica afortunada de estar presente en esa fiesta que desbordaba lujos y dinero por todos lados a los que voltearas.

La música era conforme a la celebración, canciones llenas de vida que irradiaban la mágica sensación de una nueva vida, como si cambiar de año fuera también a cambiar todos los problemas y todo fuera a comenzar de cero.

El reloj avanzo y poco a poco se fue acercando a su meta, marcar el 12.

Levi sostenía una temblorosa copa con uvas verdes listas para ser comidas en el momento en el que se anunciara que debían empezar a contar sus 12 deseos, miro el reloj y espero. Tomo otra copa que descansaba en la mesa y sorbió su contenido, sidra de manzana.

— ¿Te diviertes? Amor—Pregunto Eren quien ya iba por su tercera copa de sidra.

—No deberías tomar tanto—Le reprendió Levi.

—Esto no es alcohol, no me hará daño.

Pero se veía demasiado acalorado y sonrojado, se tambaleaba para caminar y el chico rubio se la pasaba siguiéndole los pasos por si llegaba a hacer un paso en falso, cualquier cosa que indicara que podía perder el equilibrio le brotaban los nervios y corría a ayudarlo.

—No dejes que tome más—Indico el detective cuando Armin llego a su lado para ayudar Eren a sentarse.

—Eso es lo que trato de hacer, pero cuando le quito una copa él ya tiene otra en las manos lista para beber.

Levi se tambaleo un poco pero se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones negros y puso con cuidado la copa de sidra y la de uvas en la mesa.

—Ahora vuelvo—Anuncio.

— ¿Ehh? Levi… ¿A dónde vas? Te acompaño—El adolescente se intento parar pero las piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer en el sofá.

—Armin, no dejes que se pare hasta que la fiesta llegue a su fin, podría tener un accidente—El chico asintió—Tampoco dejes que se exceda con la comida ni la bebida, cuida bien de los niños.

El chico lo miro confundido pero volvió a asentir mientras veía como el detective se alejaba lentamente hacia los dormitorios del piso superior.

Una vez fuera del alcance de todos Levi se apresuro para llegar a la habitación, se quito el saco y se aflojo la corbata, sustituyo los zapatos por unos tenis y rápidamente se puso un impermeable negro que había encontrado un día en el fondo del armario, entonces con precaución se acerco al buro y abrió uno de los cajones inferiores, sus manos temblaba y empezaban a sudar gracias a los nervios, con cuidado como si temiera ser descubierto tomo el arma que descansaba en la superficie de madera y estaba perfectamente protegida por un montón de papeles y una carpeta vacia, admiro el color negro brillante del arma y trago saliva, entorno los ojos, guardo el arma en la parte trasera de los pantalones y volvió a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, chasqueo la lengua, abrió la ventana y una fresca brisa lo recibió, la niebla se había vuelto densa conforme avanzaba la noche, sin pensarlo demasiado salto y aterrizo toscamente en el patio trasero de la casa, había hecho esto hace unos pocos días como ensayo cuando Eren había tenido una cita con el médico y le habían prohibido entrar con ellos.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo anunciando el Año Nuevo, rosa, rojo, amarillo… mil colores iluminaron la deprimente ciudad. La lluvia apago los bellos colores y rápidamente se adueño del momento.

Levi salió por la única puerta que estaría abierta durante ese momento, salto por una pequeña barda y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba fuera de la mansión, corriendo calle arriba, corriendo libre por primera vez en meses.

_La lluvia aumento, hacia demasiado aire, tanto que prácticamente le impedía moverse correctamente, el cabello se le agitaba y provocara que su visibilidad fuera mala, el cuerpo le dolía pero sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo, huir._

_Había grandes edificios obscuros a su alrededor, los vidrios estaban rotos dejando fracturas muy peligrosas, la calle estaba en picada, era empedrada y tenia arboles de aspecto tétrico decorando sus banquetas, no parecía haber nadie a los alrededores._

_**Notas finales:**_

Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, tuve algunos contratiempos, pero aquí está el capítulo final, a partir de ahora ya se empezaran a publicar los finales alternativos.

"_Gracias por leer y por sus reviews"_

_Besos Aki- chan_


End file.
